Save the Last Dance
by purpletoes
Summary: One accident made Troy forget everything and met Gabriella, and they fell in love. What happens when he regains his memories and come back to his own family leaving Gabriella behind? And met again after a year and realized Troy didn't remember her at all
1. Chapter 1: Dream Forrest

Save the Last Dance

Chapter One: Dream Forrest

Gabriella was sleeping soundly when she heard her door creek open. Suddenly she felt someone walking towards her bed and then the person jumped. "Ahh!!!!" Gabriella screamed and kicked the person in the stomach.

"Oww!" the person shouted, then the light clicked open. "What's the matter Gabi??" Ramon, Gabriella's father asked her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Roswell!" Gabriella apologized. "I thought you were some robber that entered and tried to rape me.

"I apologize, I thought it was me and my wife's room. And call me Robert." Robert told her.

"Robert! How could you not know where our room is?" Robert's husband shrieked.

"Sorry, Nicole. I didn't notice." Robert told his wife. "I'm really sorry Ramon, Gabriella. I apologize."

"No it's alright Robert." Gabriella smiled. "Let's just all go back to sleep."

"Now, Gabi. Lock the door. How many times do I have to remind you that?" Ramon told her daughter. "It's not safe to keep your doors unlocked. Be sure to keep your doors locked also your balcony Gabi. What if I'm not here anymore? Who will protect you?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I forgot." Gabriella answered. "I'm going to lock it now. Goodnight guys."

Everyone bid off goodnight, Gabriella locked both of her bedroom and balcony doors and she headed back to her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Gabriella and her father, Ramon owned the small vacation inn called "Dream Forrest." It is located in the mountains of Albuquerque. People often visit their place because of the cool and refreshing scenery of the green tall trees during spring and the falling red and yellow leaves during autumn season, just like Robert and Nicole which, after their wedding decided to stay in the Montez's small lodge before leaving the next day for their honeymoon. Gabriella and her father managed and owned the place and she loved every part of it since she grew up in that house. For her, it's the most precious thing in the world. Gabriella's mother died when she gave birth so her father decided to give everything her daughter wanted. Ramon loved and cherished her daughter as it is the most precious gift that his wife left her before she left the world.

"Are all your stuffs down here?" Gabriella asked the newlyweds Robert and Nicole.

"They're all here." Robert smiled, "Gabriella, thank you for accommodating us and I'm really sorry about last night."

"Yeah, I apologize for what my husband did. Thank you Gabriella, I really liked this place it's so relaxing, I'll definitely recommend this to our friends if ever they need vacation." Nicole said.

Gabriella laughed. "No worries Robert. Thanks Nicole, and thank you for choosing to stay here. My dad and I really appreciate if you really do spread the word among your friends. And congratulations again to both of you, I hope you'll have lots of babies in the future and come and take your vacation here again next time okay?"

"Hey guys, we need to leave. You don't want the plane to leave you off right?" Ramon told the couple.

"Right Ramon." Robert laughed. "Honey, we better leave. Thanks again, Gabriella."

"Right, congratulations!" Gabriella waved at the couple as they ride their van. Her dad drove the couple to the airport for their honeymoon.

Gabriella went back to the house and decided to go up to the now vacant room. She decided to get all the linens and sheets and clean up the used room. Then she noticed on the bedside table two passports.

"Oh no! They forgot their passports!" Gabriella told herself, she called her father's mobile phone but unfortunately her father didn't answer his phone, then she tried calling both Robert and Nicole they didn't answer as well. She then left and locked the house and thankfully she found a taxi immediately.

"To the airport please." Gabriella told the driver.

"I can't believe you left our passports!" Nicole told her husband. "You are so careless!"

"I'm sorry honey!" Robert told his wife. "I thought I placed it in my bag but it's not here!" He was still checking their luggage just in case he placed the passport in there. "I definitely left it in the lodge, I'm sorry honey."

"We'll miss the flight!" Nicole cried out. "I should've placed it on my bag if I'd known you'll be this careless!"

Gabriella arrived the airport with a mere 15-minute cab ride. She immediately rushed in the airport and started to look for the couple. Thankfully she immediately found them near the check-in counter in front of her. "Robert! Nicole!" Gabriella shouted.

"Gabriella!" Nicole shouted back. She looked at Gabriella's right hand and saw two passports she was holding. "Oh my gosh! You brought our passports!"

"Yeah, I was supposed to clean you room when I saw this on your bedside table. Thankfully it wasn't traffic, I got here fast." Gabriella replied and smiled.

Robert closed their luggage and stood up and sighed with relief, "Thanks Gabriella, we owe you big time!"

"It's no problem guys! It's called service." Gabriella smiled at them. "I think you should check-in now since your plane leaves in half an hour. And I gotta go too, my dad will freak out when he noticed that I'm not at home cleaning the room. Bon Voyage!"

"Thanks Gabriella, again!" Nicole smiled.

"No problem!" Gabriella replied and waved at them as they went to the check-in counter, she walked backwards and suddenly some guy bumped her who was running away from two black guys in coats and shades, she fell down and cried "Ow!"

She looked at the two guys chasing the guy who bumped her. "Geez, he can say sorry on the way! He must be some punk that's why those big bulky guys were after him, or maybe he did something wrong. Whatever. I better go home, and I'm talking to myself!" Gabriella told herself. She stood up and left the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was running from his father's bodyguards as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that his dad lied to him that he's sick and dying but then what he saw in the newspaper while he was still on the plane going back to Albuquerque that his dad is alive and kicking out some new business ventures for his company. When the plane landed, he immediately noticed two of his father's trusted bodyguards waiting for him. _"That old man really wanted me guarded."_ He told himself. He tried to be unnoticed but to his luck the bodyguards immediately noticed him and followed him. That's when he started to run. He noticed the girl walking backwards waving to her friends but it was too late to warn her since he's only a few feet away so he collapsed with the girl but decided to continue to run since his father's guards are only a few meters away from him.

Troy Bolton came from a rich family. His father was the CEO and President of the famous chain hotels around the world. Troy didn't want to takeover his father's business. All he wanted was a simple life photography and basketball are his dreams. He went to LA just to pursue it but then his mom called him and told him to come back immediately because his dad is so sick and is dying any moment now. He told himself to read more newspapers the next time and to watch more news on TV so he won't be tricked like this. With a dead end, he noticed that it's now time to give up to his own game. The bodyguards were behind him and he smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" Troy smiled. "Long time no see!"

"Sir, we need to go now." One of them told him.

"Alright! I surrender, you guys win." Troy put up both of his hands and admitted his surrender.

The bodyguards took his luggage and escorted him to the limousine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella Montez! Where have you been?" Ramon asked her daughter the moment she stepped inside their house.

"Daddy, Robert and Nicole left their passports on the bedside table and I went to the airpot to give it to them." Gabriella told her dad.

"You could have called me, so that we can go back and get it here." Ramon answered back.

"Well, dad. I called your phone, and you didn't answer it. Then I called both of their phones and they didn't answer as well. So I took the liberty to take a taxi and go to the airport and give it to them." Gabriella smiled at her dad.

"You didn't.." Ramon looked at his phone and noticed that he had one missed call from his daughter. "Oh, sorry. I didn't hear it."

"That's okay daddy. Anyway, I'm going to clean the room and you need to rest. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow alright?" Gabriella beamed at her dad. "No you don't need to help me since you need more rest than I do. You're old already. Oh and by the way did you take the meds?"

"Fine, fine. Yes I did take the medicine. Can I put the sheets in the washing machine?" Ramon asked her daughter.

Gabriella glared at her father then her father sighed. "Okay. You win."

"That's a good father. Listening to her daughter." Gabriella smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! I can't believe you lied to me about dad's health!" Troy told his mother. "I'm going back to LA the first thing in the morning."

"You're not going back!" Lucille told her son. "Your father wants you here and you're going to finish your studies here!"

"In Albuquerque?" Troy shouted at her mom. "I've been studying in UCLA and you want me to study here in UofA can't you see the difference mom?"

"You're going to study business administration here." Jack told his son as soon as he entered the living room. "I've been tolerating you for the longest time, even though I'm against with your photography and basketball. You're going to take over the company."

"No dad! I don't want to!" Troy whined. "I don't want to handle your business, all I want is to take pictures and play ball."

"Playing ball and taking pictures will get you nowhere. This is my decision or else I'll cut all your credit cards and you're all on your own." Jack gave his son his ultimatum.

"Okay fine! I give up!" Troy shouted at them and left the room. He went back to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He sighed and jumped on his bed.

He couldn't believe that his dad did this to him. He was never a father to him. He always criticizes all the things he did since he was a young boy. He never praise him whenever he gets good grades and now Troy is even furious that his life was being controlled by his father. The father figure he wanted to get from his father he gets it from his uncle, his father's best friend David. He was there when he needs some advices from different things in life including girls of course, but nevertheless his Uncle David knows everything he feels and he's like his second dad. His Uncle David is one the Vice-president in his fathers company. He goes by to their mansion from time to time whenever Troy's father called a meeting. David never get married and he didn't know why, all he knows that he is his dad's best friend since they were in diapers.

Troy decided to call his Uncle so he took his mobile and dialed his number. After a few rings, his Uncle answered.

"Hey, boy. How are you?" David asked Troy.

"I'm fine. I'm back in Albuquerque." Troy informed his uncle.

"So I've heard. So your father decided to take drastic measures and tied you down huh?" David joked.

Troy shrugged, "Yeah he really did. Well, actually, mom did. She told me dad is in his deathbed! So I rushed here and then while on the plane I read in the newspaper that dad just had his new business venture opening! They set me up and even enrolled me in UofA!"

"Troy, listen to your father. You'll inherit the company someday. That's why he wants you to study business." David explained.

"I don't want to inherit the company." Troy told his uncle. "You can have it."

"Troy, Troy. It's your fathers." David told Troy.

"Yeah, but I don't want it." Troy told him. "Anyway, I got to go. My mom's calling me."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." David told Troy. Both of them hang up.

Troy tossed his mobile phone and left his room. "Why are you shouting mom?" He asked.

"Someone's here for you." Lucille told her son. "She's in the living room. I got to go and meet my friends at the party."

"Who?" Troy asked.

"Troy!" A brown-haired girl ran and hugged Troy.

"Jessie?" Troy said.

"Yes. Oh my gosh, I missed you, Troy!" Jessie hugged her again and then cried, "You didn't call me when you're in LA and you didn't even tell me that your coming back. Thank goodness Aunt Lucille told me you're back!"

"I'm busy Jess." Troy smiled. "But I'm here now right?"

"Yes. And do you still remember your promise Troy?" Jessie asked him.

"What promise?" Troy asked.

Jessie slapped Troy's arms. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You promised that when you come back here for good. We'll get married!" Jessie furrowed her eyebrows from frustration.

Troy laughed, "I'm just joking Jess. You're my best friend and I remember my promise. You're my girl remember?"

Jessie laughed and hugged Troy tightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! Come on! We'll be late for your check-up!" Gabriella shouted.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ramon shouted back. "I'm ready."

"Good daddy!" Gabriella laughed, "now let's go."

Gabriella went to the driver's seat while his dad went on the passenger's side. Gabriella started the engine and drove in to downtown where his dad needs to get his heart checked-up. Gabriella has been used to this since last year when her dad had his first heart attack. Gabriella had stopped her schooling since they couldn't afford expensive medical bills. But this didn't bother Gabriella since she wanted her dad to be okay then she'll continue her studies in the future. She loves her dad so much more than her education, it's not that she's not good in fact, she excels in her studies but money problems and taking care of her father forced her to stop for the meantime. At first, her dad didn't allow her but she reasoned out that her dad couldn't do the thing he used to do like clean the whole house so her father slowly agreed.

They arrived at the hospital an hour later and both of them are waiting outside the doctor's office. Her dad went in and she told her dad that she's going to visit her best friends in school, which is only a block away from the hospital. Her dad agreed and went in the doctor's office while she left the hospital.

"Gabi!" Taylor shouted. Taylor along with Sharpay, Kelsi and Chad are her best friends. At first they also didn't agree with her decision to stop schooling but in the end understood her situation.

"Tay! Shar!" Gabriella ran to her friends and hugged them one by one. Along with her four best friends, she is also friends with Sharpay's twin Ryan who's Kelsi's boyfriend, Zeke who's Sharpay's boyfriend, Jason and Martha.

"How are you guys?" Gabriella asked them.

"How is my Gabster?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"I'm good, Chadster." Gabriella giggled.

"Dad's doctor's appointment?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded. "But I'll be only here for an hour. Then I need to go back to the hospital."

"Well, let's have lunch first then." Sharpay told them. "Oh Zekey-poo baked some cookies today."

"Wow, missed your cookies Zeke!" Gabriella told her friend.

"You can bring home if you want some, I made a lot yesterday anyway. You know how Chad, Jason and Ryan eat it all." Zeke told Gabriella.

"Hey!" Chad, Jason and Ryan shouted at the same time.

Gabriella laughed and all of them decided to go and eat lunch. After an hour, Gabriella went back at the hospital just in time that her dad came out from the office.

"So how did it go?" Gabriella asked her father.

"I'm doing pretty good." Ramon smiled. "Now, let's go home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was relieved that he already finished his last class for the day. _"My life sucks, the courses are so boring that I wanted to puke."_ Troy told himself. He went in his car and drove off the school.

He wanted to go off somewhere for a while so he decided to roam around downtown, all of a sudden a guy walked in front of him, with a sigh of relief he stopped the car before he could harm the guy. He immediately went out and check the guy is okay.

"Hey you okay?" Troy asked and then all of a sudden the guy stood up and took the knife off his jacket and placed it on Troy's face.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Give me your money!" The guy told him.

Troy being stubborn decided to fight the guy back. But the guy was too strong and he stabbed Troy in the stomach and pushed him hard and Troy's head hit the pavement hard, which made him unconscious immediately. The guy who stabbed him panic-stricken took Troy's wallet and also took his car and sped off. While speeding off in the highway the guy didn't realize the truck was about to crossed and then it hit the car, the car swerved and fell on the cliff, the gas from the leaked out and the car burst into flames and exploded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was just drove off from the hospital, she was about to cross the green light when she noticed a guy on the side walk unconscious and his stomach and head bleeding. She was shocked and looked at her dad.

"Dad! We've got to help him!" Gabriella told Ramon.


	2. Chapter 2: Alexander

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 2: Alexander

Gabriella was just drove off from the hospital, she was about to cross the green light when she noticed a guy on the side walk unconscious and his stomach and head bleeding. She was shocked and looked at her dad.

"Dad! We've got to help him!" Gabriella told Ramon.

Ramon looked over and saw the unconscious guy who was lying on the pavement. "Let's go."

Both father and daughter walked out their van and immediately rushed to the young man. Gabriella placed two of her fingers on his neck looking for a pulse, "Dad, he's still alive but his pulse is low. I think he just got stabbed and hit his head. We need to rush him to the hospital." Gabriella told her father. Gabriella took her handkerchief and wrapped it around the guy's bleeding head. She took her sweat jacket off and wrapped it around the guy's bleeding stomach. "This should help a little to stop the bleeding. Let's go"

Ramon nodded and carried the guy, Gabriella also helped her father and they placed him at the backseat, Ramon also sat beside the unconscious guy, he felt relieved that her daughter knew first aid, Gabriella always wanted to be a doctor, a Neurosurgeon, but because of Ramon's health, she had to stop for the meantime. Gabriella closed the van's door and rushed to the driver's seat, she U-turned on the next light and headed back to the hospital's emergency room. As soon as they arrived, she immediately called the attention of the attending physician and she came back with a stretcher and a neck brace together with the physician and nurses. They immediately rushed the guy in the operating room to stitch the cuts from the back of his head and stomach.

The nurse outside asked them some questions, which Gabriella answered politely. "No, I don't know him." She answered, "I didn't think he has his wallet on him, my dad and I just saw him lying on the pavement unconscious."

After a few more questions and the nurse satisfied, she left them alone in the waiting area. Then, the surgeon came out from the operating room, he approached both Gabriella and Ramon, both father and daughter stood up to meet the doctor.

"Are you the ones that brought the guy in the ER?" The doctor asked, Gabriella nodded and the doctor looked at his clipboard. "He is a lucky guy, he lost a lot of blood but good thing you knew first aid and tried to stop the blood rushed out more."

"How is he doctor?" Gabriella asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "He's going to be alright, are you sure you didn't found any of his possessions? Identification card? Driver's license?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No we didn't. We only found him on the sidewalk unconscious."

The doctor nodded and sighed, "He's stable but there's a little problem. We had his head X-rayed and we found out when he hit his head, a blood clot form in his brain."

"Blood clot? Meaning he's getting amnesia? Is it temporary?" Gabriella asked.

The doctor nodded, "Very good, Miss. Right now, we still don't know."

"This is very bad, we didn't even know him. How can we inform his family then?" Ramon asked the doctor.

"I guess we have to wait and see if he can recover his memories in about a month or so. As far as I'm concerned I can't give you an answer right now, but with prayers we hope for the best that he could recover his memories as soon as possible." The doctor answered.

Gabriella felt bad about the guy. Even though she didn't know him, she still felt bad about his situation. Gabriella has always been like this, she was a selfless person, she thinks of others first before herself, if she has food and is hungry and then she saw a homeless man trying to find food in the garbage she'll immediately give her food to the needy without thinking twice. That's how she is and sometimes, her friends always told her about her stubbornness. She looked at the doctor and smiled, "Don't worry doctor. We'll take care of him until he regains his memories."

Ramon looked at her daughter. He knew this would happen, he always knew that her daughter is so selfless and always willing to extend a helping hand. If she saw a stray cat or dog hurt on the street she would take it home without hesitation, he remember that she did it once, but the dog died, she even named the dog Lola, she cried when she saw the dog didn't make even though she took a lot of time taking care of the poor dog. He noticed the doctor looked at him, he looked back, nodded and smiled at the doctor "We'll take care of him."

"Both of you are generous." The doctor smiled. "I'm sure he's one lucky guy, having you guys help a stranger."

Gabriella smiled at the doctor, "I just feel bad that he's going to be alone."

"I'm Dr. Liam Conners, by the way and you are?" The doctor extended his hand.

"Ramon Montez and this is my daughter, Gabriella." Ramon took his hand and shook it. Both of them smiled at the doctor.

"Well, it's nice talking to you. I will be visiting the guy from time to time. You can go to his room now. It's on the fifth floor, room 502." Dr. Conners told them.

Before the doctor left, Gabriella stopped him. "Aren't you going to ask what's he's name?"

"Well what do you think?" The doctor asked Gabriella. "I only placed it as Patient 502. But I think a name would be appropriate."

"Alexander? Uh.. Alexander Wood?" Gabriella told the doctor.

"Great now we have a name." The doctor laughed, "well, I got to go, the ER might need me."

Gabriella waved at the doctor and looked at her dad. "Alexander?"

Gabriella nodded, "You told me that mom liked the name Alexander if I were to be a boy right? So why not name him that for the meantime?"

Ramon smiled, "Alright, let's go to his room."

"No dad, go home and rest. I'll take care of him. You just had your check-up and the doctors always reminded me to have you in a complete rest. I'll sleep here, just get me some clothes tomorrow, okay?" Gabriella informed her father.

Ramon sighed. He knew his daughter was right. She can't handle both of them at the same time might as well listen to her daughter. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes. Dad. Now go home and rest." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Okay. Goodnight little Ella." Ramon kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight daddy. Bye." Gabriella smiled.

With that, Ramon left the room leaving her daughter and 'Alexander', behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Bolton Mansion, both Jack and Lucille was sleeping, a sudden ring from the telephone woke them up. Shrugging, Lucille answered the phone, due to the fact that it was beside her. "Hello?" she said.

"Yes. I'm the mother of Troy Bolton." Lucille answered. She suddenly realized that she didn't see her son come home. "Hospital? W-what happened? Is my son alright?"

Lucille then became worried, "O-okay." She then hung up the phone. She went to wake her husband, "Jack we need to get to the hospital. Troy's hurt."

"W-what?" Jack suddenly shot up. "What happened?"

"The doctor wouldn't tell me anything, she said it's best if we arrive there as soon as possible." Lucille told her husband. "We should hurry, I'll call Jessie."

Jack nodded and immediately changed his sleeping clothes to some casual clothes. Lucille also changed her clothes to a casual one. Lucille called Jessie and told her to meet her and her husband at the hospital.

After a few minutes both Lucille and Jack arrived at the hospital and saw Jessie waiting for them. The three of them rushed to the Emergency Room as what the doctor instructed to Lucille. "Hi, we're Troy Bolton's parents and his girlfriend and we're looking for Dr. Kim. Is she here?"

"Hi. I'm Dr. Kim. You're Lucille?" Dr. Kim asked.

Lucille nodded, "Is my son alright?" she asked then, she saw the sad look on the doctor's face as she asked the question for the second time. "W-what happened to my son?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. But you son died before he arrived here. He got in a car crash with a container truck while driving on the highway. We found his identification card thrown on the side of the burnt car, his car exploded while he was in there resulting that he was burned really badly." Dr. Kim stated.

"N-no!" Jessie shouted. "This is not true! Troy is not dead!"

"I'm sorry, Miss." Dr. Kim told the girl. "But it's the truth."

"NO!" Jessie cried and slumped herself on the floor.

"Dr. Kim, where's our son's body?" Jack asked the doctor. As he held her crying wife beside him, trying not to cry and hold his composure.

"At the morgue, I'll have someone to assist you." Dr. Kim told them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella tried to sleep unfortunately she couldn't, she kept tossing and turning until she finally gave up with the thought of sleeping and decided to sit up and look at 'Alexander'. She wondered who he really is and what's his real name. What was his real life? Is he a killer? Robber? Or whatnot? She then wondered if Alexander's parents or family is looking for him. _'How can they find him?'_ Gabriella thought. _'He doesn't have his wallet or identification card. His family must be worried a lot. I hope he can recover quickly so his family wouldn't think he was dead.'_ Gabriella sighed she felt sad for him and for his family.

Suddenly 'Alexander' moved. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, he looked at her. Gabriella was shocked that he woke up that fast. It's been only four hours ago that he was rushed at ER. Gabriella smiled at him, "Er. Hi!" she greeted. After a few blinks, 'Alexander' closed his eyes again. Gabriella looked dumbstruck only to realize that 'Alexander' slept again. She rubbed her eyes and decided to try to sleep again. Once she hit her head on the elongated couch, she immediately drifted off to sleep.

"Gabi? Gabi, Ella." Ramon tried to wake up her daughter. He came back as what her daughter instructed her and found that her daughter still asleep. "I brought you clothes."

Gabriella mumbled incoherent words, and opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her father, "Good morning daddy." And gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Did you drink your medicine?"

Ramon laughed, amused by his daughter's concern for him, "You've been taking care of Alex and still think if I remember to drink my medicine. Yes, Ella. I drank my medicine before leaving the lodge. I brought you some breakfast and clothes." 'Ella' has been Ramon's terms of endearment for her daughter, he always call her Ella whenever her daughter wants to be cuddly to him or simply just telling her that he loves her so much.

"Well, first and foremost. You're my dad and I need to take care of you, you're my first priority. Second of all, he has a nickname already? Alex? And third, thanks for bringing my clothes and breakfast." Gabriella replied.

"Well, Gabi. Alexander is a long name. I can't seem to think to call him Alexander every time. I think I might ran out of breath." Ramon informed her daughter which caused her to giggle.

"Right. Alex then." Gabriella replied, "Did you bring my toothbrush?"

"Everything you need is in the bag." Ramon told her daughter, "Now take a shower and get dressed and eat your breakfast. Anyway did he wake up? The doctor might be coming in anytime to check up on him, he might ask."

Gabriella nodded, "He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling and looked at me. I said Hi then he fell asleep again. Thanks daddy, I'm going to take a shower now."

Ramon nodded, and Gabriella went in the bathroom. While in the bathroom the doctor came in and check on Alex, Ramon told what Gabriella had told him and the doctor seemed impressed and told Ramon that Alex will be up in an hour or so. He informed Ramon to get ready and try to explain to Alex the whole situation.

After Gabriella finished taking a shower, she went out of the bathroom wearing her clothes that was brought by her dad earlier and her clothes the other day on hand. She placed it in the bag. She took a seat beside her father in the elongated couch and took her breakfast on the table beside the couch. She looked and smiled at her dad, "So did the doctor came in?" She asked while opening the sandwich her dad bought for her.

"Yeah he did. I told him what you told me and seem happy with the news. He told me that Alex will be waking up any minute now." Ramon told her daughter while she was eating her breakfast.

Gabriella nodded as she took a small bite off her sandwich she chewed and then took her apple juice took a sip. She swallowed and smiled at her dad and said, "That's good to hear dad. But I have a question."

"What is it?" Ramon asked her daughter.

"Shouldn't his family be worried that he didn't go home last night? They must be looking for him." Gabriella asked.

"Well, I was reading the newspaper this morning and I've been watching the news before I left home. Trying to see if their family posted some missing paper. I've also looked around downtown while I bought your breakfast but I didn't see anything." Ramon informed her daughter.

"Maybe he lives in a different city or state maybe?" Gabriella asked her father.

"Maybe." Ramon answered, "but we have to wait until his memory comes back to know the answer."

Gabriella nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. Suddenly, Alex's hands moved and a groan was heard. Gabriella put down her half eaten sandwich and stood up together with her dad, they moved closer to Alex.

They saw Alex opened his eyes slowly and looked around his surroundings. Then he looked at both of them. Gabriella was astounded as she saw two beautifule azure eyes bore to her with that, Gabriella smiled and said, "Hi."

"W-who are you?" Alex asked her. "W-who am I?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "We don't know you actually. We just found you on the side walk unconscious and me and my dad brought you here. We couldn't find anything to identify you."

"Who are you then?" Alex asked, "Why can't I remember anything?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez and this is my father, Ramon Montez." Gabriella pointed her dad who's beside him, "Well, we kind of expected that you wouldn't remember anything. The doctor told us that you hit your head hard, causing a blood clot in your brain and resulting to a amnesia. We hope it's only temporary, so that your worried families won't be worried too much."

"Oh." That was all Alex could say "Thank you for saving my life."

"Oh yeah, can we call you Alexander?" Gabriella asked him. "Since we didn't know your name, can we call you that?"

"I guess it would be fine." Alex told her. "Thanks."

"No worries, you can come home with us too. Since you don't have a home." Gabriella informed him. "My dad and I will take care of you until you recovered."

Alex smiled with gratitude, "Thanks, I really owe you guys big time."

"That's alright, Alex." Ramon smiled at him. He looked like he's the same age as his daughter. "Don't worry about it."

Alex nodded and smiled, "Ouch."

"Your head aches?" Ramon asked, "The doctor would come back any minute, don't worry. He'll check you up."

Alex nodded. Then the doctor came in.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm Dr. Conners." Dr. Conners smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, doctor." Alex smiled back.

"He's got a headache doctor." Ramon informed the doctor.

Dr. Conners smiled, "Well that's expected after hitting your head so hard on the pavement. Here take this pain killers." The doctor gave him the medicine. Alex took it and tear it open, he placed the pill in his mouth, Ramon gave him a glass of water and he drank it. "Thanks."

"As you can see, they've named you Alexander." Dr. Conners started, "I think they've told you that you have an amnesia, we hope it will be only temporary so that you'd remember who you are."

"Yes, they've told me." Alex told the doctor.

"Very well then. Let's go and we'll get you checked up if ever there's anything wrong." Dr. Conners told him. "You can go home tomorrow after the tests are released."

Alex nodded, a few minutes later, a wheelchair and a nurse arrived. The nurse assisted him to the wheelchair and wheeled him out of his room and led him to the physical test area and x-ray machine room.

"We'll be waiting for you here." Gabriella assured him with a bright smile on her face.

Alex nodded and smiled back while he was wheeled away from his room.

Gabriella sighed and sat back to the couch and took her food, "Poor guy." She said before she took another bite off her sandwich.

"Yeah, I feel pity for the boy." Ramon agreed. "But I'm glad he took it really well. I've watched some shows on television that they shout and break things and they're really out of control."

Gabriella laughed, "Dad, you watch too much TV! But yeah, I'm glad he took it really well. I think he's a really nice person in person."

Ramon looked at her daughter, "Person in person? What?"

Gabriella swallowed her sandwich before answering back, "Well, he's not really Alexander right? It's just his name for the meantime. What I mean is, his true self. The real one, the one with memories." Gabriella explained.

"Well, I see your point." Ramon smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later…

"Alex catch the sheet and fold it in the laundry basket." Gabriella shouted.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye?

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 3: Goodbye?

A few months later…

"Alex catch the sheet and fold it in the laundry basket." Gabriella shouted.

Alex looked up at Gabriella. "You're seriously going to throw it from there are you?"

Gabriella nodded and threw the sheet down to Alex. Unfortunately, Alex missed catching it and the sheet went to the muddy grass.

"What did you do? I told you to catch it!" Gabriella glared at Alex.

"Well, instead of taking it down, you threw it from the terrace!" Alex glared back.

"But you took the laundry basket!" Gabriella argued.

"Well you told me to take it!" Alex argued back.

"I told you to take it after I'm done taking off all the sheets that's been used by our previous guests in the lodge. Now we have to take extra time to clean that one muddy sheet!" Gabriella replied.

Alex rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Fine, I'll clean it myself."

Gabriella laughed, "Don't get mad, Alex. I'm just joking."

"Whatever." Alex replied as he took the muddy sheet and placed it on the laundry basket.

Gabriella went down stairs and went to Alex, "Alex, I'm sorry. Don't get mad okay? I was just joking. Please?"

"I'm not angry Gabriella." Alex replied and carried the laundry basket inside the house. He placed the white sheets in the laundry basket.

"Yes you are!" Gabriella pouted. "You said my whole name! You only do that when you're mad!"

"No I don't, I call you Gabriella all the time." Alex fought back.

"Yes you do. You call me 'Gabriella' when you're irritated." Gabriella replied back. "I'm sorry okay? Let's eat ice cream, my treat! Please!"

Alex laughed, "Fine, Lala."

"Aw. Just for ice cream, you're not mad anymore! You called me Lala again!" Gabriella giggled.

"Fine. I'm not mad. I'll be waiting for that ice cream treat." Alex responded.

Gabriella laughed. "Okay Alex."

"Great! Let's finish cleaning the rooms." Alex informed her. "We have guests arriving right?"

"Yeah, newlyweds." Gabriella answered. "Daddy's at the airport waiting for them."

"They're from where?" Alex asked Gabriella.

"New York." Gabriella responded. "They're friends with one of our past guests here. They recommended our lodge."

"That's so cool." Alex smiled.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled back. "We better clean the rooms or Dad will kill us if we still haven't finish when the guests arrive."

"Right." Alex responded.

Troy or Alex has been living with Gabriella and her father Ramon for 6 months, but up to this time, Alex still didn't regain his memories. But he told himself that it doesn't matter if he regains it or not, all that matters is that he is happy with his life with the two persons he treasure and loved the most. He felt a lot of gratitude with the both of them. They took care of him even though he was a complete stranger. He was never treated a stranger in the Montez's house, but one of the family. Occasionally, Gabriella's aunt from Denver visits them, she also accepted him with open arms, which Alex was really grateful for. He is also slowly falling in love with Gabriella as time passed by, because of her sunny and cheerful disposition in life. She never gets mad, but she is it's only for a while and she lets it go. Alex wanted to tell her but he wanted to wait for the right time to do it and right now, is not yet the time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex!" Ramon called him.

"Yes, uncle?" Alex replied back as he went to the garden.

"They want me to take pictures of them but I don't have any idea how this camera works." Ramon showed Alex a DSLR camera.

"Oh, this is a professional camera." Alex said as he took it from Ramon's hands. "For good photography purposes."

"You know about cameras?" Ramon asked him.

"I don't know." Alex answered. "I'll take their pictures."

Ramon looked at Alex and nodded. "Okay, I'll just go inside and help Gabi preparing dinner."

Alex nodded and Ramon left the garden. Alex took pictures of the newlyweds, as he was taking pictures of them, suddenly he had some strange flashbacks in his head, but it was so blurry. All he can see is that it was him that was holding the camera and taking pictures of some scenery in some country or state, he couldn't remember. He suddenly stopped taking pictures and blinked his eye twice. Then he continued again until the guest told them it's enough. He gave the camera back to the guest and both of them looked at the pictures and was astounded when they saw how the pictures turned out to be.

"Wow, are you a professional photographer? I've never seen pictures taken like this. It's really beautiful. Even I don't take pictures this good." The male said to Alex.

Alex shrugged and looked at the photos he took and was amazed how he was able to capture the moment beautifully. Suddenly Gabriella and Ramon came out with the dinner. "Dinner's here!" Gabriella announced.

Both Gabriella and Ramon set the food on the buffet table and everybody gathered around and took their plates, and grabbed some food from the chaffing dish. Alex was pretty quiet throughout dinner, he was still thinking about the blurry flashback he had earlier. He still couldn't figure out what it meant. Are his memories coming back? He's quiet scared with the thought. _What if I'm not the guy that I am right now? _He thought for himself.

"Alex!" Gabriella called him while waving her hands in front of him. "Alex!"

"What is it? Lala?" Alex asked her.

"You are playing with your food." Gabriella pointed out. "Look. You haven't taken any bite. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex replied. "Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking of what?" Gabriella asked.

"It's nothing. Lala." Alex replied.

"Okay." Gabriella said while still looking at him worriedly. "You know, if you want someone to talk to. I'm always here right?"

"I know." Alex smiled. "And I thank you for that. But it's nothing to worry about okay? Let's eat. We still have to clean up after."

Gabriella smiled back and nodded. Alex didn't played with his food and tried to suppress what he was feeling and ate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You never told me that you like photography." Gabriella suddenly told Alex while they where cleaning the dirty dishes and the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Alex looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"The guests showed me the pictures you took yesterday before they left." Gabriella explained. "They were impressed. You're good you know?"

"Thanks. Actually I never thought I can take pictures that good." Alex explained.

"Maybe you're a photographer. A professional one, before, you know?" Gabriella told him.

"Maybe," Alex responded. "Well I couldn't remember anything."

"Say Alex, what if you regain your memory back?" Gabriella suddenly asked, "Would you still come back here and visit us?"

Alex suddenly stopped wiping the kitchen tiles and looked at her, "What do you mean? Lala?"

"Well, of course. I would come here. I would definitely visit everyday." Alex responded.

"I'm not joking, Alex." Gabriella told him. "What if you forget us?"

"I'm not going to forget you or uncle, Lala." Alex looked at her straight in the eyes. "Both of you have been part of my life. And I will never forget the two of you. And I will never leave you and uncle, Lala. I will be here until you guys are sick of me and wanted to kick me out of this house."

"Promise?" Gabriella asked him.

Alex smiled. "I promise. Now let's get back to work."

Gabriella laughed and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle, I need to talk to you." Alex told Ramon as he went to the porch where Ramon was sitting and drinking tea while reading some paper.

"What is it?" Ramon asked Alex. Ramon treated Alex like his own son since he started living with him and Gabriella. Gabriella also seemed to be happier when he came. He knew Gabriella harbored some feelings for Alex, a crush or maybe more. He would want him to be his son-in-law but he is still scared about the fact that he still didn't regain his memories. As much as he wanted to leave his daughter to Alex he still couldn't since he might make his daughter sad.

"I-I had some blurry visions the other day. While I was taking pictures." Alex told Ramon.

"I heard you took really good pictures." Ramon answered. "So what are these visions?"

"That I have been doing it for a while, taking pictures of sceneries but I don't know where." Alex explained, "It's blurry. I can't pin point it where."

"It seems that you're regaining your memories bit by bit." Ramon informed him. "That's good to hear. I think it's about time for you to have one. You've been here for six months and it's a good think you did have some memories."

"But I'm kind of scared, uncle." Alex told Ramon.

"Scared of what?" Ramon asked.

"Remembering everything." Alex answered. "I'm scared of thinking that I may not be the person who I am now. What if I'm a killer? A robber?"

Ramon laughed, "You know, that was I was thinking when you were at the hospital unconscious. But in the end, you turned out to be a fine young man."

"Thanks, uncle." Alex smiled.

"Now, I have a question for you." Ramon informed Alex.

"What is it, uncle?" Alex asked.

"You and Gabi are pretty close." Ramon started. "I know since I've been noticing it and both of you get closer each time."

"Yeah, we are." Alex answered. "But uncle, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you like Gabi?" Ramon asked Alex straight to the point.

"Do I like Lala?" Alex asked the question back. "I like her uncle."

"Not like as a sister. But like or love." Ramon said flatly.

Alex was shocked he was speechless with the question Ramon threw at him.

"I know you have feelings for her, and her to you. I can see it both in your eyes that you care so much for each other." Ramon explained.

Alex grinned and scratched his head, "Well, uncle. I- uh."

"I don't want you for my daughter, Alex." Ramon cut him off.

Alex was shocked and looked at Ramon's face. "W-what?"

"I don't want you for Gabi." Ramon answered. "You're a complete stranger. I know you've been part of the family but I don't want some guy with no recollection from his past to be with her."

"Why?" Alex asked. "I love your daughter uncle. And my feelings are true."

"But what if you regain your memories and you have someone waiting for you back there?" Ramon asked Alex.

"If someone's waiting for me, then she thought I'm already dead. They didn't even bother looking for me, uncle." Alex responded. "I love her. I.."

"I want you to leave." Ramon told Alex.

"What?" Alex gasped. "Uncle, why did you decide this all of a sudden?"

"I think it's better if you leave. I don't want you to get so close with my daughter. I don't want her to get hurt in the end." Ramon replied.

"I would never hurt Gabriella." Alex replied back.

"I have a friend that lives in New York. I've spoken to him and you can live there and work with him as his assistant photographer." Ramon told Alex.

"You can't do this." Alex shook his head.

"I can. And I will." Ramon answered. "Please Alexander. I treat you as a son. If you love my daughter you'd do this. This is for the best."

Alex sighed, he knew that Ramon wanted this and he couldn't say no to him. He had done a lot for the past six months, let him stay at his home, let him eat, gave him clothes, and let him work at his lodge. "Alright."

"Another thing, I want you to tell Gabriella that you're the one who wanted to leave." Ramon told him.

"What?" Alex glared at him. "You want me to tell her that I was the one who wanted this? Isn't it unfair?"

"Life's unfair." Ramon answered. "This is all I ask of you in return, please."

Alex knowing that he couldn't do anything, he sighed and looked at his father figure for six months. He knew that he had a point, a point which he can't possibly pinpoint any flaws, who's father would want a guy who doesn't have any memory of his past to be with their daughter. "Yes. I'll do it."

Ramon smiled with sadness in his eyes. "You know this is hard for me as it's hard for you. I loved you and treated you like my own son. As much as I wanted you to be my daughter's boyfriend or much more, right now I can't. Thank you for understanding, Alex. Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're leaving?" Gabriella looked at Alex. "Why do you want to leave?" Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alex wanted to leave.

"I wanted to try photography, and Uncle's friend in New York wants me to be his assistant so I agreed." Alex explained.

Gabriella shook her head, "What about your promise?"

"What promise?" Alex asked her.

"The one you said you're not going to leave us." Gabriella answered. Her eyes are starting to form tears.

"Lala, don't you want me to have my own dream?" Alex asked her.

"I thought you're happy here?" Gabriella answered.

"Well, I realized that I'm not." Alex told her. "I'm bored and I want to leave." Alex knew this isn't true. But he had to do this, he made a promise to Ramon and even though he wanted to comfort Gabriella, he couldn't he knew he should do this. This is for the better of everybody.

"You're bored." Gabriella's eyes widened and tears are now flowing freely on her face. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Alex told her.

"Wow, you must really hate this place!" Gabriella glared at him. "Fine then, leave and never come back again." Gabriella stood up and left the living room and went upstairs to her bedroom. Once she was in her room, she immediately ran and jumped to her bed. She covered her face with her pillow and cried her heart out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramon came down and saw Alex sitting in the living room alone staring into space.

"You told her?" Ramon asked him.

Alex nodded. Tears flowing down his eyes.

"Thank you." Ramon told him and hugged him.

Alex nodded, "I still need to pack my bags."

Ramon nodded as he looked at Alex going to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything set?" Ramon asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Where's Lala?"

"She's still in her room. But I doubt she's sleeping." Ramon told Alex.

Alex nodded. "I'm just going to say goodbye to her." Ramon smiled and nodded and Alex went to Gabriella's room. He knocked the door, "Lala?" No answer. He knocked the door again, "Lala, I know you're awake." After knocking the third time, with no answer. He opened her bedroom door, he was surprised it's open, he laughed inside knowing that Gabriella is always stubborn locking her door.

"Lala?" Alex called again. "Lala, I know you're awake."

Gabriella didn't respond and still pretended to sleep. Alex sighed, "Well, I came to say goodbye to you."

Gabriella didn't move nor respond. She continued to shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't shed any tears anymore since she's been crying all night.

"Lala, I'm going to miss you okay?" Alex tried again, but still Gabriella didn't move nor sighed at all. "I know you're mad and I'm sorry. This is good for me trust me. Lala. So, goodbye, take care okay?"

Still he didn't receive any response from Gabriella, he sighed and closed the door. Once Gabriella's door was closed, Gabriella opened her eyes, and she started to cry again. She didn't know that she still has some tears left. She looked out her balcony and saw Alex carrying his duffel bag with him and entered their van. Her dad went on the driver's seat and started the engine. The van left the lodge and Gabriella whispered in the thin air. "Goodbye, Alex. I'm going to miss you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Ramon arrived at the bus terminal. Alex went out of the van while Ramon closed the engine and also left the passenger's seat. He went over Alex's side and saw a sad looking young man in front of him. "She didn't talk to you?" Ramon asked.

Alex sighed, "Not a single word."

"I'm sorry Alex." Ramon felt bad about this but he knew he was doing this for his one and only daughter. "Here's your ticket. And here's some money. Take it, I won't take no for an answer."

Alex nodded and took everything on Ramon's hand, "Thank you uncle, I appreciate everything."

"No problem." Ramon smiled at him. "You're always going to be my son. Thank you and I know you'll do good."

Alex tried to fake a smile both men hugged each other. Ramon smiled for the last time and went back to the van and left the bus terminal. Alex looking at the van as it vanishes in the foggy streets of Albuquerque. He looked at the bus he was supposed to ride and started walking over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi? I'm back." Ramon shouted as he entered their house. He went up and checked on her daughter's room and found it empty. He then went to Alex's room and saw Gabriella placing everything a boxes. "Gabriella Montez. What are you doing?" Ramon asked her daughter.

"I'm cleaning this room." Gabriella replied flatly.

"I know you're doing this but do you have to do it immediately?" Ramon asked.

"The sooner the better." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, stop." Ramon instructed her daughter. "I know you're not okay."

"I'm fine, dad." Gabriella answered back her father as she continued to pick up Alex's things.

All of a sudden, the door downstairs banged out loud. Gabriella and Ramon rushed back downstairs. And was shocked to see three guys in masks with baseball bats and knives with them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ramon asked them and pulled Gabriella behind his back.

One of the guys suddenly speak, "Just shut up and just give us all your money."

"Please just leave." Ramon told the three thugs. "I'll call the police."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." The other guy said and laughed. "We'll kill you before you can dial a number."

"Okay, get everything, anything. We won't call the police. Just don't hurt us." Ramon offered.

The thugs one by one went upstairs and created the mess taking everything with them. Gabriella and Ramon sitting on the sofa where one of the thugs is looking out at them. Then he suddenly said, "You know you have a pretty daughter. Can I have her?"

This made Ramon shot up and shouted and punched the thug. "Don't you dare touch my daughter, you can get anything but not my daughter!"

The thug stood up and punched Ramon back. Gabriella retaliated and kicked the guy's private part, which made him collapse on the floor with pain. Gabriella took the baseball bat and slammed the collapsed thug with it until he's completely unconcious. Immediately, the two thugs who were ransacking their home came down and saw what happened to their friend. "Why you son of a bitch!" Pulled Gabriella away and slapped her hard in the face and fell down beside her father.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" Ramon tried to stand up but was kicked in the stomach by the other thug.

"This is for hurting our friend." The thug told Ramon. Two thugs kicked Ramon. Gabriella tried standing up to defend her father, but one of the thugs saw her and kicked her stomach to.

Gabriella closed her eyes in pain and told herself, _"Alex. Help."_


	4. Chapter 4: The one for my daughter

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 4: The one for my daughter

"Gabi? I'm back." Ramon shouted as he entered their house. He went up and checked on her daughter's room and found it empty. He then went to Alex's room and saw Gabriella placing everything a boxes. "Gabriella Montez. What are you doing?" Ramon asked her daughter.

"I'm cleaning this room." Gabriella replied flatly.

"I know you're doing this but do you have to do it immediately?" Ramon asked.

"The sooner the better." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, stop." Ramon instructed her daughter. "I know you're not okay."

"I'm fine, dad." Gabriella answered back her father as she continued to pick up Alex's things.

All of a sudden, the door downstairs banged out loud. Gabriella and Ramon rushed back downstairs. And was shocked to see three guys in masks with baseball bats and knives with them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ramon asked them and pulled Gabriella behind his back.

One of the guys suddenly speak, "Just shut up and just give us all your money."

"Please just leave." Ramon told the three thugs. "I'll call the police."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." The other guy said and laughed. "We'll kill you before you can dial a number."

"Okay, get everything, anything. We won't call the police. Just don't hurt us." Ramon offered.

The thugs one by one went upstairs and created the mess taking everything with them. Gabriella and Ramon sitting on the sofa where one of the thugs is looking out at them. Then he suddenly said, "You know you have a pretty daughter. Can I have her?"

This made Ramon shot up and shouted and punched the thug. "Don't you dare touch my daughter, you can get anything but not my daughter!"

The thug stood up and punched Ramon back. Gabriella retaliated and kicked the guy's private part, which made him collapse on the floor with pain. Gabriella took the baseball bat and slammed the collapsed thug with it until he's completely unconcious. Immediately, the two thugs who were ransacking their home came down and saw what happened to their friend. "Why you son of a bitch!" Pulled Gabriella away and slapped her hard in the face and fell down beside her father.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" Ramon tried to stand up but was kicked in the stomach by the other thug.

"This is for hurting our friend." The thug told Ramon. Two thugs kicked Ramon. Gabriella tried standing up to defend her father, but one of the thugs saw her and kicked her stomach to.

Gabriella closed her eyes in pain and told herself, _"Alex. Help."_

All of a sudden the beatings have stopped, Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Alex unarmed one of the thugs his knife as he whacked him with the baseball back that was on the floor earlier. Then the other one was trying to get the knife from Alex but failed to do so in turn Alex also whacked the thug. Three thugs then were lying on the floor unconscious. Gabriella instantly took her phone from her pocket and dialed the emergency number. After telling what happened she rushed to her father who's lying on the floor.

"Dad?" Gabriella shook her father. She turned him around and saw the he was having another heart attack. "Alex! Help! Daddy's having another attack!"

After tying the thugs hands and feet and heard Gabriella's panicking voice he looked up and saw Ramon breathing heavily, as what Gabriella told him earlier Ramon was having another heart attack. Alex rushed to his side, after a few minutes the police and some paramedics came, they saw the whole situation and the police took the three thugs into their van while the paramedics took Gabriella and Ramon in the ambulance. "I'll be going to the police station to report the incident. You take care of yourself and uncle." Alex told Gabriella with that, Gabriella nodded and the ambulance left their lodge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reporting the incident in the police station, he asked the police if they could drop him off the hospital, which the police humbly agreed to do so. Once he was dropped off, he immediately rushed to the emergency room finding Gabriella sitting on the waiting area.

"Lala, how's uncle?" Alex asked her.

"He's in the operating room right now." Gabriella sniffed. Alex knew she had been crying.

"Uncle's going to be alright, Lala." Alex comforted her as he hugged her tightly. "Don't worry he'll be fine."

Gabriella nodded while brushing her tears away, "Thanks."

"Have you eaten yet?" Alex asked Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm in no mood to eat."

"You have to eat, Lala." Alex told her. "Uncle doesn't want you to get sick to. I'll buy you some food okay? I'll be right back."

Alex then left and went to the hospital's cafeteria. He bought two sandwiches and 2 bottles of apple juice. He then went back to the waiting area and gave the sandwich and juice to Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella said meekly.

Alex nodded, "Now, eat." He commanded her. Both of them ate in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After four hours of waiting, Ramon's heart doctor, Dr. Steven Nichols came out from the operating room. Gabriella and Alex stood up and went to him. "Doctor is my father going to be alright?" Gabriella asked the doctor.

Dr. Nichols smiled, "It's a good thing that you immediately called emergency. If not he might not make it. He needs some rest, he'll wake up tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." Gabriella cried with joy. "Thank you."

"You've been taking care of him pretty well Gabriella." Dr. Nichols informed her. "You can go now to his room, it's Room 614."

Gabriella nodded, both Alex and her left the waiting area and headed straight to Ramon's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, can we talk?" Gabriella asked Alex while walking towards her father's hospital room. Alex nodded and both seated at the bench at the hospital's small park.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?" Alex asked Gabriella looking at her.

Gabriella looked back at him straight in the eyes, "Why did you come back?"

"I-" Alex was about to answer the question but Gabriella cut him off.

"I thought you don't want to be here." Gabriella said and tears are now flowing evidently in her eyes. "I thought you're bored and you want to leave us then why did you come back and saved us?"

Alex brushed Gabriella's tears in her eyes and said, "I realized that I don't want to leave you, Lala. Leave you and uncle alone, and now I couldn't even imagine if I really left you guys, both of you could be dead. And I wouldn't want that. Both of you are the most important people in my life, and I don't want you guys to leave me. I came back because I couldn't bear to be separated from you, Lala. I care about you so much that I'd risk anything just to be with you."

"Why?" Gabriella glared at him. "Why would you risk everything just to be with me? I thought you don't want to be here. You can still leave you know?"

Alex hugged her, she tried to break free by twisting her body but Alex held her more tightly and out of frustration Gabriella just punched Alex's chest while crying on it, "Because I love you, Lala. I love you so much that I couldn't stand losing you."

Gabriella was shocked when she heard it and stopped punching and trying to break loose from his grasps. After calming down, she looked up and saw Alex's sincere eyes bore on her, "I meant what I said. I love you Gabriella and I don't want to lose you. If you don't love me and just love me as a brother, I respect that but my feelings won't change."

Gabriella blinked and looked at him with a smile, "No, Alex. I love you too."

Alex smiled and both shared loving kiss. "Now let's go to uncle's room. Okay?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded and both of them walked hand in hand towards Ramon's hospital room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Alex both fell asleep, Gabriella lying on Alex's lap while Alex was sleeping in a sitting position in the elongated couch. Alex's arms draped around Gabriella's petite body while Gabriella's arms were placed under her head.

Ramon groaned and fluttered his eyes slowly, he saw a plain white ceiling, he can hear the machine beeping and he already knew that he was in the hospital he looked around the room until he saw two sleeping figures on the couch. He saw Gabriella and Alex sleeping peacefully, with Alex's protective arms around his daughter. He smiled at the beautiful scene in front of him. It made him remember those moments with Maria, her wife and Gabriella's mother. He smiled at the thought and sighed. He felt bad that he was the one that persuaded Alex to leave both him and Gabriella because he was so scared of what will happen if Alex regains his memories. He then realized that Alex whether his memory comes back or not was there when they're in the brink of death. He saved their lives, and that kind of person was hard to find. He knew Alex wouldn't think twice just to save him, what more if Gabriella was in grave danger. He also realized that it doesn't matter who you are in the past but who you are right now because everything in the world changes. He's happy that he found the right person that he was willing to give her Gabriella. Because he knew that he'll leave this place anytime soon, he was stupid to be blinded by doubts and didn't see that the right person for his daughter is just in front of him and have been living with them for six months. Tears slowly dripped down his eyes, he wiped it immediately afraid that both of them will wake up any minute and notice him crying. He smiled at them again, he knew both of them are so much in love and cared for each other.

"_Maria, can you see that?" _Ramon told to himself silently, _"I think I found the right person to leave our Ella with. And he's right there protecting our daughter, his name is Alex."_ With that, Ramon smiled inwardly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramon was released from the hospital three weeks after the incident. During those three weeks, Alex and Gabriella took turns of taking care of him. It's been two weeks since Ramon got home from the hospital, he decided to tell Alex something while Gabriella was out of the lodge as she went and drive the guests to the airport and off to buy some medicines for her dad. Alex just finished placing the used bed sheets in the washing machine when he heard Ramon called him. He then left the laundry area and went out to the porch.

"You called?" Alex asked Ramon.

Ramon nodded and patted the chair beside him asking Alex to sit down. "I want to talk to you."

Alex nodded and sat beside Ramon, "What do you want to talk about?"

"First and foremost, I wanted to apologize for being hard on you, telling you to leave and forget your feelings for my daughter. I'm sorry for that." Ramon replied.

Alex shook his head and smiled, "Uncle, if that's you're worried about then don't even bother. Because I understood it completely, you're just protecting Gabriella of getting hurt."

Ramon smiled, "Ever since her mom passed away from giving birth. I gave everything for Ella. She's the only reason why I'm living, if not for her I might've committed suicide before. She's been a spoiled daddy's girl, but even though she is she is selfless. During my first attack, she's the one who took care of me. She stopped going to college just to take care of me and with the expenses from the hospital and from my medicines we couldn't afford her tuition. She was the one who told me that she'd stop for the meantime. Being a father, I obliged but looking our savings which is just exact for all of my expenses I have no choice."

Alex nodded, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Alex, the doctor talked to me a while back." Ramon informed Alex.

"What did the doctor say?" Alex asked.

Ramon smiled and replied, "Everyday, my conditions keep getting worse. Even though the doctor didn't tell me about it. I know it's getting worse every time. I'm lucky to have survived from the heart attack five weeks ago."

"Why are you telling me this? Does Gabriella know?" Alex confusingly asked Ramon.

"No I didn't tell her. If I did she would be hurt. I wanted to spend the last days of my life seeing the cheerful smile on her face." Ramon told Alex. "In that way, I can leave with a peace of mind."

"Why are you saying that uncle?" Alex replied. "Don't say such things. I wouldn't allow it."

Ramon smiled at the young boy. "Alex, even if you'd never allow it to happen, if it's my time to leave. It's time."

"But Gabriella will be sad." Alex explained, "She will be very sad if you leave her. She also didn't know your real condition. Dr. Nichols told us that you're in good condition and she's really happy about it."

"I told the doctor to say those things to her. As I've said, I want to see her happy." Ramon explained. "Which is why I asked to sit down here, I want to tell you something."

Alex nodded and looked at Ramon intently. Ramon smiled at him again, "I know that you love my daughter very much and you would protect her from anything. You make my daughter happy that she always has this glow in her face and so do you. I've known you for almost eight months now and I realized that you're a decent young man."

"Thanks for the compliments uncle. I truly love your daughter very much." Alex replied.

"Which is why I have one last request." Ramon answered. "Would you do this for an old man like me Alex?"

Alex nodded, "If you want me to leave again then I would."

Ramon laughed and shook his head, "That's one of the things I've regretted. Letting you leave. It was so harsh for me to do that. Ever since I've had my first heart attack two years ago, I've known that my life wouldn't be that long. I prayed to God and to my wife that one day, I'd find a rightful young man who would take care of my daughter and would love her more than I loved her."

Alex kept quiet and listened to Ramon very intently. Ramon started to speak again, "When you got into an accident and we adopted you, at first I was scared that you might be a psycho killer before you had your amnesia, but as the days passed by, I realized that you are a good young man. Even though we don't know anything about your past, I can still see it that you're a fine young man with dreams."

"But that didn't stop me from worrying, I saw you and Gabi became pretty too close and I had this feeling that both of you are falling for each other. I was so scared that in the end you might leave her when you're cured with your amnesia that's why I asked you to leave. But when I saw my daughter a few minutes before the incident, how depressed and sad she looked, she tried not to cry and cleaned your room. I realized I made a huge mistake, seeing my daughter with red puffy eyes and pretending nothing happened was the worst feeling I felt inside, I felt guilty."

Alex still didn't interrupt and just nodded to Ramon. "I woke up in the hospital the next day and saw both of you sleeping peacefully and you're arms around her body. Just by seeing that I knew that you would be there to protect my daughter at any costs even sacrificing your life just for her to be safe. Both of you looked peaceful and I felt happy that you came back."

"I came back because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving both of you behind. Especially Gabriella." Alex answered. "Even if I told myself to get in the bus, my heart felt like it was being stabbed into a million pieces."

Ramon nodded and continued, "You know what I realized when I saw both of you sleeping? I realized that it didn't matter who you are in the past. The only thing that matters is that you're there when my daughter needs someone the most. I realized that I've already found the right person for my daughter, I told myself how stupid I am not to realize that you're the one I've been looking for and yet I told you to leave. I sighed in relief when you didn't leave if not I would've regretted doing it and leaving Gabi alone."

"Alex, this last favor. I hope you would do this not for me. But because you want to." Ramon told Alex.

Alex nodded. Ramon smiled at him. "I want you to marry my daughter."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we climbing up here, Alex?" Gabriella asked as Alex pulled her.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Alex smiled as they continue to climb up the slope beside the lodge. "We're here." Alex informed Gabriella as they stopped.

Gabriella nodded confusedly, "So what's up here?"

"Look at the tree in front of you." Alex instructed her.

"There's a birdhouse." Gabriella told him.

Alex nodded, "Open the door of the bird house." Alex again instructed her.

Gabriella followed Alex's instruction and opened the birdhouse. She gasped as she saw a velvet box inside. "Take it." Alex told her.

She nodded and took it out. "Now open it." Alex told her. Gabriella opened it and was shocked to see a beautiful white-gold necklace. Her eyes widened and looked at Alex who was beaming. "I've bought that using my salary from the lodge."

"What's this for?" Gabriella asked him still in awe with the beautiful necklace in the velvet jewelry box.

"This necklace has something in it." Alex explained and Gabriella looked at hi quizzically. Alex took out the necklace and opened it- inside there was a roll of paper. He took out the paper from the necklace and rolled it out. He looked at Gabriella intently and started to read. "Even if I don't have memories from the past or even if my memories come back. If fate separates us, I will find you. I'll be willing to find you even if I need to go to the ends of the earth. I will always love you and cherish you for all eternity."

Alex looked at Gabriella and smiled at her. She smiled back wiping her tears that was about to fall down. She was touched by the message given by Alex, she looked at him and said, "It's beautiful. I love you too, Alex."

Alex smiled and placed the paper back in the necklace and placed the necklace in Gabriella's neck. Both shared a long-heartwarming kiss, Alex smiled at her and said, "I have one the same as well." He unbuttoned one button of his polo and showed the same identical necklace to Gabriella. "No matter what. I'll always be here for you."

Gabriella hugged Alex as he hugged her as well tightly. "There's one more thing."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked him.

"Marry me, Gabriella?" Alex said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."


	5. Chapter 5: Memories & memories regained

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 5: Memories and memories regained

"Why are we climbing up here, Alex?" Gabriella asked as Alex pulled her.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Alex smiled as they continue to climb up the slope beside the lodge. "We're here." Alex informed Gabriella as they stopped.

Gabriella nodded confusedly, "So what's up here?"

"Look at the tree in front of you." Alex instructed her.

"There's a birdhouse." Gabriella told him.

Alex nodded, "Open the door of the bird house." Alex again instructed her.

Gabriella followed Alex's instruction and opened the birdhouse. She gasped as she saw a velvet box inside. "Take it." Alex told her.

She nodded and took it out. "Now open it." Alex told her. Gabriella opened it and was shocked to see a beautiful white-gold necklace. Her eyes widened and looked at Alex who was beaming. "I've bought that using my salary from the lodge."

"What's this for?" Gabriella asked him still in awe with the beautiful necklace in the velvet jewelry box.

"This necklace has something in it." Alex explained and Gabriella looked at hi quizzically. Alex took out the necklace and opened it- inside there was a roll of paper. He took out the paper from the necklace and rolled it out. He looked at Gabriella intently and started to read. "Even if I don't have memories from the past or even if my memories come back. If fate separates us, I will find you. I'll be willing to find you even if I need to go to the ends of the earth. I will always love you and cherish you for all eternity."

Alex looked at Gabriella and smiled at her. She smiled back wiping her tears that was about to fall down. She was touched by the message given by Alex, she looked at him and said, "It's beautiful. I love you too, Alex."

Alex smiled and placed the paper back in the necklace and placed the necklace in Gabriella's neck. Both shared a long-heartwarming kiss, Alex smiled at her and said, "I have one the same as well." He unbuttoned one button of his polo and showed the same identical necklace to Gabriella. "No matter what. I'll always be here for you."

Gabriella hugged Alex as he hugged her as well tightly. "There's one more thing."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked him.

"Marry me, Gabriella?" Alex said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dream Forrest's garden are filled with different types of flowers, Hydrangeas, Star gazer Lilies, Roses, Tulips, etc. Everyone is anxious, especially Alex who's waiting in the garden wearing white tuxedo beside him was Gabriella's father who was dressed in black. There are only a few guests, mainly, Ramon's close friends. Gabriella invited her friends as well both all of them couldn't make it due to their heavy final exam in college. Then, the pianist played the piano and Gabriella opened the front door of the house. Alex looked at her and was astounded by her natural beauty. She was wearing a simple white dress with a crown made out of flowers placed on her head and a bouquet of flowers on her hand. She descended the stairs slowly and looked at both of his father and Alex and smiled at them. Once she reached the end of the altar, she kissed her father's cheek and placed her hands on Alex's awaiting arms.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for a holy matrimonial ceremony of these two beloved person, Alexander and Gabriella.." The priest stated.

The wedding went off smoothly, after the wedding ceremony, Alex and Gabriella's guests sat on the tables set in the garden as well and had lunch. Once the event had finished and the guests bid their goodbyes, Ramon went in his room and took the photo album in his drawer and then went down again and sat on his favorite rocking that Alex had built him during spring. He sat down and looked at the photos that consisted of his and his wife's pictures, during high school, college, when they got married, when she was pregnant and then pictures of Gabriella since she was a baby and some new photos of him, Alex and his daughter. He smiled as he looked through all the pages one by one, reminiscing all the memories of those pictures. He looked at the sky and it was nighttime, he knew that both Alex and Gabriella were busy cleaning up. He smiled and said out loud, "Maria, dear. I finally can rest now. I've already given Alex the responsibility of taking care of our daughter. I finally can be with you, watching over the both of them." He smiled and closed his eyes, the photo album fell from his lap.

Alex and Gabriella were busy cleaning the tables and placing them back to the storage area, putting the dirty table cloths in the washing machine and placing the dirty plates, pots and pans, spoons and forks in the dishwasher. Once they were finished it was already nighttime.

"Where's dad?" Gabriella asked Alex.

"Maybe he's in his room?" Alex answered.

"I just went there but I didn't see him." Gabriella answered.

"Maybe he's at the front porch." Alex answered.

"Okay. I'll check." Gabriella answered. Gabriella left the living room and went out to the porch he saw her dad sitting in his rocking chair. She smiled and saw that her father fell asleep. She went to his side and gently nudged him. "Daddy, wake up." She called his father. But there was no answer. She tried shaking him lightly again but he didn't respond. Until she saw the photo album lying on the floor opened in the page where he, Gabriella and Alex had a picture together. She began to panic, she checked her dad's pulse, her eyes widened when she realized that there was no pulse, she placed her fingers under his nose. He is not breathing. By this time, tears were now brimming down her chocolate-brown eyes, "No! Daddy!" She shook him harder. "Daddy, please. Wake up! Daddy! Don't leave me, don't leave us!"

"Lala, what happened?" Alex asked her as he went outside. He heard Gabriella shouting and wondered what's wrong. He looked at his wife and saw her crying, he looked at Ramon who was sitting in the rocking chair he built last spring, at first you he thought he was just sleeping but when he looked back at his wife crying so hard, he suddenly understood what happened and shook his head. "No."

"Alex, daddy's gone." Gabriella informed him and cried more. Alex went to kneel down with her and looked at Ramon's solemn face. Tears also fell down in his eyes and both cried together.

Ramon's body was cremated and half of his ashes were thrown in the ocean. Gabriella and Alex just came back and both are tired with the events happened. Gabriella went up quietly and went to their bedroom and changed in her pajamas and headed straight to their bed without saying a word to Alex. Alex then knocked the door, "Lala, can I come in?" Alex asked and when he saw Gabriella nod her head, he sat on her bed, "Lala, you want me to keep you company?" He asked. Gabriella nodded. "Lala, it's okay. I know it hurts that dad left us, but I'm here always and I won't leave you behind." Alex told her. Gabriella nodded and smiled, "Thanks. I just want to sleep."

"I'll be here beside you then." Alex told her. Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep with Alex's arms around her.

The next day, Gabriella woke up with the sun lighting on her face. She quickly covered her face with her blanket. She didn't want to wake up, all she wanted to do is lie down and sleep to forget everything. Alex went back up to their room and saw that Gabriella covered her face using the blanket. He went on her side and nudged her, "Lala, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." Alex told Gabriella. He shook her again, "Gabriella, I know you're awake." He then took the blanket off her face. Gabriella shrugged and said, "Leave me alone, Alex. I don't want to eat." Gabriella told him.

Alex shrugged, "Come on. Gabriella, your dad won't like it if you're sulking. Just eat a little, I cooked breakfast, and it's your favorite. French Toast with bacon strips and scrambled eggs."

"Fine." Gabriella replied, she stood up and both of them went down in the dining area. Gabriella saw three plates, one in the middle where her dad used to sit. And two across each other, "Why are there three plates?" Gabriella asked Alex.

"Well I just want to place three plates, besides dad's here he's going to eat breakfast with us." Alex beamed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shrugged. "This is ridiculous." She then took the middle plate and was about to put it back on the cabinet but Alex stopped her. "What are you doing?" Alex asked her.

"Putting back the extra plate you took." Gabriella answered.

"It's not a extra plate. I told you dad's here." Alex explained.

"Dad's dead. Alex, we just threw half of his ashes yesterday in case that you've forgotten." Gabriella answered Alex sarcastically.

Alex took the plate from Gabriella's hand and placed it back on the table. "Wait, I'll get something." He then left the dining area and came back with a huge stuffed teddy bear with him.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked him. "Why are you holding that stuffed toy?"

"This is dad and he's going to eat with us." Alex explained and placed the stuffed toy on the chair. "Dad? Let's eat breakfast."

Alex then sat down and went to get some breakfast on his plate, he then looked at Gabriella who looked dumbfounded and said, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast with dad and I? You know, dad will get angry if you don't eat."

Gabriella looked at Alex and the stuffed bear, _"It sure looked like dad."_ She thought herself and laughed out loud. Alex looked at her and grinned, "Now let's eat." Gabriella nodded and sat down on the chair and took some French toast, eggs and bacon strips in the serving plate. She looked at Alex and smiled, "Thanks, Alex. For cheering me up, and for doing this for me, you're right. Dad will not be happy if I act like I want to die."

Alex smiled at her and said, "Whatever makes you happy, I would do it for you no matter what it is. It's a promise I intend to keep. Now eat before the food gets cold."

Gabriella smiled and nodded and both of them started to eat together with Ramon still looking out after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, you called?" David asked as he called Jack Bolton thru the phone.

"Yes, I would like you to check the Dream Forrest. I like to buy that place and make a hotel lodge there. Talk to the owner and give him a good price. It's a pretty good location, so you check it out. I'll let my secretary fax you the map going there so you won't get lost." Jack told his friend.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." David and Jack hung up.

The next day, David drive thru the mountain areas of Albuquerque to go and take a look at the "Dream Forrest" lodge his best friend was saying. After an hour and a half of driving, he finally reached his destination.

He left his car and rang the doorbell. He stood on the porch facing the garden, taking a good look at the area.

A few minutes later the door opened and he heard someone said, "Can I help you?"

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the person who was standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked. David was shocked to see the person in front of him. He looked a lot like Troy but how is it possible? He was debating, but he seen the identification and the car, it was Troy's car. He was thinking if he'd call him Troy or not. But decided against it since if this was Troy, then he would be able to recognize him. "Hi." David started, "My name is David Gordon and I'm the Vice-President of the Bolton group of companies. And you are?" He asked.

"Alexander, Alexander Montez. But you can call me Alex." Alex told him.

"Are you the owner of this lodge?" David asked him.

"Me and my wife, but she's not here right now. She's driving some guests back to the airport." Alex explained. "What is it that you want with us?"

"Oh. I personally would like to talk to both of you. But I had an urgent meeting so I need to go right now. I'll just come back, next time." David told him,

"Uh, okay." Alex replied with that David left and Alex closed the door.

David then went to his car and cursing someone and then he grabbed his mobile phone from his pocked and started to dial while he was driving off the lodge. Then someone picked up the phone and he immediately shouted to the person, "I thought you said he's dead? He's alive. Troy Bolton is alive. He's in Dream Forrest lodge you stupid fool. Make sure he dies this time you hear me? He doesn't remember anything but I don't want to take any chances. Kill him, I'll send you the location once I arrive from my house." David then hung up the phone and threw the phone on the side of his car.

"Damn it." He muttered, "that kid is still alive."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a year already when Alex came into Gabriella's life. In celebrating his so-called birthday, Gabriella went downtown Albuquerque where she went to the mall and went straight to the camera shop. She knew that Alex loved photography so she used her savings to buy a professional camera for him as a present.

She smiled at the thought that it was his birthday. She couldn't believe that it was a year ago when she and her father adopted Alex in their family and now, they're husband and wife. It was sad that her father wasn't there anymore to celebrate Alex's birthday but she knew that her dad and mom are looking after them up in he heavens.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The saleslady asked.

"I would like to buy a professional camera, do you know which one has the best features?" Gabriella asked the lady.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was preparing dinner for him and Gabriella. It's been a year already since he entered Gabriella and her father's life. And he's going to celebrate it with her. In fact he cooked all her favorite foods and he's about to cook it, he also bought her a gift, a gift that tells her how he feels everyday even without him saying it. He was about to start cooking when the doorbell rang. He took of his apron and headed towards the door. He opened it and saw a guy waiting outside. "Hi. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Oh my." The guy said as he looked around and saw him. "You're alive!" The guy exclaimed.

Alex pushed him, "Who are you?"

"Justin, don't you remember me?" The guys asked him.

"N-no. I still have amnesia." Alex told him. "My name's Justin?"

The guy nodded, "I'm your older brother, Henry."

"I have a brother?" Alex asked. "How did you find me?"

"W-well uh. A friend of mine saw you the other day and told me you lived here." Henry told him. "We were looking for you for a year. Thank God you're alive."

"So you're really my brother?" Alex asked with uncertainty.

"You don't believe me do you?" Henry asked him. "Come with me now, mom's waiting for you."

"But I can't leave." Alex told him.

"We have to leave now. Mom is sick." Henry explained to him.

"Wait, I have to call somebody." Alex told his 'brother' and took the telephone in the living room. He dialed Gabriella's number but the signal was off. His mobile phone had no batteries and it was still charging.

"Justin, we have to go now." Henry called out.

"I have to write a note." Alex informed him.

Henry shook his head and grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him out of the door. "We have no time left. We need to leave now."

With no choice left, Alex went inside Henry's car and both of them left the lodge. Alex took a look of the lodge as it disappeared as they went farther away from it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Alex asked Henry.

"Where here." Henry told Alex as he left his car. Alex followed him and looked around he was wondering why are they in a shipyard.

"There are no houses here? Where's mom? I thought she's ill? Shouldn't she be in a hospital?" Alex asked Henry.

Henry shrugged, "You ask to many questions."

Then two men emerged in front of him. "You're not my brother are you?" Alex told Henry.

Henry laughed, "No I'm not."

"It's a trap then. What did I do to you?" Alex asked him.

"You didn't do anything with me. But my boss told me to do this to you." Henry answered.

"Who's your boss?" Alex asked.

"It's for me to know and for you not to find out." Henry answered. "Get him!"

The three of them started to run. Alex in turn run as fast as he could, but the two big men were too fast for him and they caught him up. Alex punched one of them and kicked the other. But those men were too strong they also punched him hard which made him drop on the floor. The three men punched and kicked him until he could no longer fight and was so weak he wouldn't be able to stand up when he looked up at the three men when all of a sudden he had some blurry visions of him getting stabbed, him at the airport and so on "Gabriella." Were Alex's last words before he closed his eyes and fainted.

"What are we going to do with him?" One of the men asked.

"Let's leave him here." Henry told him.

The three of them went in Henry's car and left the shipyard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Gabriella shouted, but there was no response. It was already six in the evening so she thought Alex would be cooking their dinner. But the house was dark, Gabriella opened the lights and went to the kitchen, there was no sign of Alex. She went up to their room but she didn't find him there. It was odd that Alex didn't call her. He usually calls her when he needs to buy something. He didn't even leave any note. She then decided to cook and wait for him to come back for dinner. She then went to the kitchen and started cooking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was already pouring hard. Alex was lying down in the pavement floor of the shipyard. He slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around and realized he was in a abandoned shipyard. He then remembered what happened, he came back because his mother told him his father was dying then going to UofA then got stabbed and then he couldn't remember what happened right after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner got cold and Gabriella was waiting for Troy to come home. There's rain and thunder, Gabriella was getting worried it's been four hours but still Alex didn't show up. She began to cry and shouted, "Alex come back! Come home!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt someone called him, but he couldn't remember whoever it was. He didn't remember anything after he got stabbed but he remembered that he is Troy Bolton, and he realized that he needed to go home as soon as possible, his parents might be worried to death about what happened to him He disregarded the idea of what was he doing in a abandoned shipyard lying on the floor sleeping in a cold hard rain.

He arrived at the Bolton mansion a few hours later and rang the doorbell. The security looked at him closely and gasped. "Hey! It's me Troy Bolton. Open up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang and Lucille answered the phone, "Hello?"

Lucille eyes widened, she then rushed to the cctv and saw the person standing at the gates, "T-that's Troy! M-my son. Open the gates, let him in!"

Lucille then rushed outside the mansion with an umbrella on her other hand protecting her from the rain. She saw Troy enter the mansion and she ran to him. "Troy. My son!"

"Mom." Troy smiled at her and he fainted.

"Guard! Call the ambulance! We need to rush him to the hospital!" Lucille informed one of the guards.


	6. Chapter 6: One Year Later

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 6: One Year Later

The phone rang and Lucille answered the phone, "Hello?"

Lucille eyes widened, she then rushed to the cctv and saw the person standing at the gates, "T-that's Troy! M-my son. Open the gates, let him in!"

Lucille then rushed outside the mansion with an umbrella on her other hand protecting her from the rain. She saw Troy enter the mansion and she ran to him. "Troy. My son!"

"Mom." Troy smiled at her and he fainted.

"Guard! Call the ambulance! We need to rush him to the hospital!" Lucille informed one of the guards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie rushed in the hospital where Jack and Lucille Bolton were sitting in the waiting area. She ran to them and asked, "Auntie, Uncle, is it true? Troy's alive?"

Lucille smiled with tears in her eyes, "Yes. He's being examined right now."

The doctor suddenly appeared out of the room and smiled at them. "You can check on him now. He's stable, he's just exhausted."

"Jess, you get in first. We just need to talk to the doctor." Jack told her. Jessie nodded and entered the room. She looked at Troy and cried, she's so happy that Troy's alive. Her world was crushed when she was informed a year ago that Troy died. But it was a mistake, he's alive, tears of joy flowed out of her eyes, she brushed it off. Then a nurse came in and smiled at her.

"Ma'am this is Mr. Bolton's necklace." The nurse told her, "We took it off when we need to check him up and x-ray him earlier." The nurse gave a small brown envelope to Jessie.

Jessie smiled at the nurse and replied, "Thanks." The nurse left. Jessie became curious the necklace the nurse had told her. So she opened it and saw a white-gold necklace inside. She thought it was a locket and she opened it and saw a piece of rolled paper in the necklace. She took it out, unrolled it and began reading it. _"Even if I don't have memories from the past or even if my memories come back. If fate separates us, I will find you. I'll be willing to find you even if I need to go to the ends of the earth. I will always love you and cherish you for all eternity."_

Jessie was shocked, _"Did he have someone when he was gone?"_ She said to herself. She clenched the necklace and placed it back in the envelope. Scared of what might happen, she placed the envelope in her bag.

Troy was released from the hospital three days later. Jessie went to their house to visit him.

"Hey Jess." Troy greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"I came to visit you. And I bought something for you." Jessie told him.

"You don't have to buy me anything Jess." Troy smiled at her.

Jessie shook her head and replied, "No I want to give this to you." She held the velvet box and opened it. In the box was a necklace, the chain was made of black rubber and the pendant is circle shaped with the letter J engraved in the middle.

Troy took it and smiled at her, "Thanks Jess. You didn't have to bother."

"But I wanted to. Here, let me help you." She took the necklace from Troy's hand and she placed it in his neck and clasped it. "There it suits you."

"Really?" Troy asked. "Wow. Thanks. I'll treat you out for dinner. Now let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's alive! I thought you killed him." David was seething with anger.

"I don't care you stupid fool!" David shouted. "Now he's back, he will be taking over the company."

"He told his father himself!" David told him. "It's none of your business." He then turned off the phone and threw it towards the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was exhausted. She then went up to her room and saw a box wrapped up on top of her bed. She took the enveloped beside it and opened it.

"_It's been a year that I've been together with you. Here's a small present from me. I love you. Lala. Always and Forever – Alex"_

She opened the box and saw a pink stuffed rabbit inside. She saw a post-it note in the middle of the rabbit's stomach written by Alex saying "press me". She pressed it and it the rabbit suddenly said, "I love you."

Gabriella was in tears again and hugged the stuffed toy tightly. "Alex, where are you? Come back, please."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Year Later…

"Gabriella, go and have fun with your friends at the city. It's been a year that he left. You need some fresh environment." Nadia told her niece.

"Auntie. What about this lodge?" Gabriella asked her.

"I've retired from my job and I'll take care of it while you're away." Nadia told her.

Gabriella nodded, "Okay. I guess I need to be away from here for a while."

Nadia hugged her niece. "That's great Gabi. Now, I'll help you pack your things and better call Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi."

It's been a year since Alex left Gabriella without any message. Gabriella tried to search for him with no such luck. Her aunt, Nadia who lived in Colorado has retired and decided to stay and live with her. Gabriella's friends heard what happened to her and Alex, they invited her to come down to the city and live with them for a while. Or take some time off the lodge to forget bad memories that happened within that year.

Gabriella called Taylor it rang a few rings then Taylor picked up. "Hey Gabs, so you've decided."

"Yes, Tay. I guess you guys are right for taking some time off from here." Gabriella answered.

"That's good to hear! We still have a your room spared in our apartment so you can have it. I'll inform Sharpay and Kels. Also the guys, they'll be happy that little Gabi is going to live with us again." Taylor told her.

Gabriella laughed and smiled, "Thanks. I love you guys. See you tomorrow I guess."

"What time are you coming?" Taylor asked.

"Around ten-ish." Gabriella answered.

"Okay. We'll fix your room." Taylor answered.

Both hang up and Gabriella placed her phone on the side table. She opened her cabinet and saw the present she was about to give Alex a year ago. She smiled sadly and ignored it. She took some of her clothes and the stuffed rabbit Alex gave him, and some other necessities she needs, she placed everything in her bag. She then sighed and placed the bag on the floor and left her bedroom to go downstairs and help her aunt who's cooking dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad. You called me?" Troy asked as he entered his dad's home office.

"Yes. I need to speak with you." Jack told his son. "I'm happy that you've decided to take over the business."

"Dad, I don't want to study. I want to learn through the company." Troy told his dad. "I want to study thru experience dad."

Jack smiled, "Okay then. I want you to handle the showroom department in my condominium business. You'll be the head and I want you to manage and hire people for that department."

Troy smiled, "Thanks dad. I'll do my best."

"Anything for my son and welcome back." Jack smiled back.

"Thanks." Troy smiled and left his dad's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi!" Taylor shouted as she saw Gabriella get out of the taxi. She ran and hugged her best friend.

"Tay!" Gabriella smiled after she heard one of her best friends call her and hugged back. She then went to the trunk and got her luggage.

Taylor helped her with her other bag and the two went up to the apartment and Gabriella was surprised to see everyone there. All of them were happy that finally Gabriella decided to stay in the city for the meantime.

"Gabster! We're happy that you're back!" Chad said and hugged her, "We missed you so much. We felt bad what happened last year."

"It's okay Chadster." Gabriella smiled. "I'm happy that all of you guys are here for me and that's enough."

"So what are you going to do?" Ryan asked Gabriella, "We hope you'd go back and continue your studies Gabs."

"Well, I think I will but not for now. I need to look for work here earn a little aside from the lodge where my aunt will be managing for a while." Gabriella informed them. "Maybe in a year or two. You know medical school is expensive."

"You can always apply for scholarship Gabs." Taylor informed her.

"But there's hardly any sponsor for me." Gabriella explained. "Remember?"

"You're right." Taylor sighed.

"That's good to hear Gabi." Sharpay hugged her friend. "Kelsi's work is hiring some staff for their showroom. She can help you with that."

"Yeah, Gabs. I'll help you with that my boss will have an interview three days from now." Kelsi added.

Sharpay clapped her hands, "We need to go shopping tomorrow! Buy you a new set of clothes, Gabs. Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Sharpay being the richest among her friends doesn't need to work. She got the supporting role in the New York play Les Miserables. Taylor worked under her mother's law firm, Kelsi works as an assistant manager in the Bolton Condominum. Zeke a commis chef in Bolton Hotel while Chad flies in and out of Albuquerque when he's off-season, he's playing for the LA Lakers basketball team. Ryan is an assistant director in a production firm and Jason is about to start his own business.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks guys. Wow I felt I've been left behind. All of you have graduated from college already and I'm not."

"Well you have to take care of your father." Jason told her. "It's okay Gabs. With your brains you'd definitely finish medical school faster than anyone else."

"Thanks Jason. I really appreciate it." Gabriella smiled sincerely to her friends.

"Enough chit chat guys. Food's ready." Zeke announced. "Time for lunch."

"I'm going to taste Zeke's super foods again!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. "It's good that my little Gabster had her enthusiasm back."

Gabriella giggled and smiled. _"Maybe I made the right choice. To forget everything from the past and go on towards the future." _She thought and followed the rest of her friends to the dining area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Gabs, how's the shopping so far?" Sharpay asked her best friend.

Gabriella shrugged, "Shar, this is too much." She lifted eight shopping bags on her hands. "You've bought me enough clothes!"

"Well, we're still not yet finished. We need some new shoes." Sharpay answered.

Gabriella sighed, she knew that she couldn't win any argument as long as shopping and Sharpay is concerned. Shopping and Sharpay is somewhat connected. She then answered, "Fine Shar. Thanks anyway."

"Anything for my best friend!" Sharpay smiled. "I'm going to leave tomorrow though. We need to start rehearsing for the play in New York."

"You'll do good, Shar. You've acted since High school and staged all of the productions." Gabriella reminded her. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"But it's different Gabs. All of you are always there for me. You're like the staff of the theatre in both high school and college. This is different!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You're a great actress. I'm sure you'll be able to do it. With or without our help, we're always here to support you." Gabriella said.

"Thanks Gabs, you've always given me a good advice." Sharpay smiled.

"You're welcome. All of us do that for each other." Gabriella smiled and hugged Sharpay.

"We still need to buy some shoes, so let's go." Sharpay replied.

Gabriella giggled and followed Sharpay in the shoe store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Sharpay finished shopping and just arrived from the parking lot. They were placing their shopping bags in Sharpay's car trunk when she saw someone familiar. She glanced at the guy who was walking towards his car and gasped. "Alex." She said.

Sharpay looked at her and asked, "Alex, Your husband? Where?" She asked.

"Shar, wait for me in your car okay?" Gabriella told her. "I'll be right back."

Sharpay nodded and Gabriella left and followed Alex who's walking towards his car. She caught up with him and shouted, "Alex!" But the guy didn't turn around. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around. "Alex!" She told him.

"Excuse me miss?" The guy said. "I'm not Alex."

"You're Alex!" Gabriella cried.

"I told you I'm not Alex and I don't know you." The guy replied. "My name is Troy Bolton."

"You're Alex. How could you do this to me?" Gabriella said as tears were pouring out from her eyes. "How can you not remember me?"

"I told you miss. I don't know you. And if you'll excuse me I need to go." Troy told the girl.

Gabriella slapped him, "You're so mean Alex. I've waited for you for one year! And I saw you and this is how you treat me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know you?" Troy shouted. "I'll let this go this time miss. If I'm not in a hurry I'll report you to the police. Be thankful." Troy glared at her and went inside his car.

Gabriella stood there crying as she saw 'Alex' left the parking lot. After a few minutes, she left and went back to Sharpay's car. She wiped her tears before entering her car. But Sharpay wasn't too oblivious and asked, "What happened, Gabs?"

"I saw Alex. But he told me he's not. He didn't remember me at all." Gabriella said and started to cry again. Sharpay hugged her and sighed.

"Let's just head home alright?" Sharpay told Gabriella and she started her car and both of them left the mall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was shocked to see the girl crying in front of him. She was calling him in a different name. He couldn't remember anything about that girl but he had this freaky feeling that they've met before. Troy was irritated that the girl slapped him. _"Maybe I just looked like the guy she was looking for. But the nerve of that girl."_ Troy thought.

He shrugged and just continued to drive back to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the interview, Gabriella was nervous but Kelsi assured her it would be okay. "Don't worry Gabs, you're great and you'll do good. Just be true to yourself."

Gabriella smiled at her friend, "Thanks Kels."

"I need to go now. I need to give these papersto my boss. Good luck!" Kelsi smiled and hugged her and left her alone with the other applicants.

"Hi! I'm Martha." The plump girl introduced herself.

"I'm Gabriella. But you can call me Gabi." Gabriella smiled and introduced herself.

"Okay, is that you're friend?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends. We grew up together." Gabriella answered.

"That's so cool. I'm just new in town." Martha answered. "I came from Chicago."

"Oh really? That's okay. I'll invite you over our apartment so you can meet the rest of my friends. They're pretty cool, I'm sure you'd feel at home. They are all very nice." Gabriella answered.

Martha smiled and said. "Thanks a lot!"

Then names were called for the interview in threes. The last three persons to be called was Gabriella, Martha and the other girl who looked like a socialite who goes by the name of Lindsay.

Gabriella, Martha and Lindsay entered the room and Gabriella gasped as she saw the guy she slapped in the parking lot. _"Oh no."_ Gabriella told herself. The other two were the Vice-president of the Bolton industries Mr. David Gordon and Kelsi's manager Ms. Tara Yoon written in the cardboard in front of their table.

"Let's start." Troy said. "Ms. Montez, it seems that you're a college undergraduate."

"Yes sir. I.." Gabriella was about to answer but Troy cut him off.

"It's a heavy job to be in this business, are you ready to take up this kind of job?" Troy told her. _"Why do I despise this girl so much?" _Troy asked himself, he continued to rant. "I don't want a staff who's lazy but with the records of being an undergraduate, it only shows that you're a lazy student who just takes her studies for granted."

Gabriella couldn't believe what he was saying, she was so furious that she didn't even care if she was to be accepted or not to this job. It's her pride that's been stepped on and that's the only thing left of her. But she felt bad because of Kelsi but when she looked at her best friend she just looked and nodded to go for it. "Sir, can I speak now?"

"Yes. You can. I asked you questions and you just stood there." Troy told her.

"Well, I was about to a few minutes ago. But you cut me off sir." Gabriella answered and clenched her fists tight. "I may be an undergraduate sir. But I never slacked off. I just need to take some time off for some personal problems. If you just looked at my transcript of records, my grades are all A's. I can take heavy jobs sir, I worked at my father's hotel lodge and I can be flexible in any work you have to give me. I intend to go back to school but I just need to save up because medical school is expensive."

Troy was utterly speechless. He knew he'd been harsh but he didn't expect her to answer back. He looked at her transcript of records and was shocked to see that all her grades are perfect. He should have looked over first before saying harsh things about her. He looked at straight in her eyes and said, "Thank you Ms. Montez. My questions are finished."

"Thank you sir." Gabriella replied back. _"Alex wouldn't do anything to hurt me like this so he's not Alex."_ Gabriella told herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The interview was finished, Gabriella and Martha waited for Kelsi to log out. She smiled at her best friend. Both of them walked together away from the building. It's only a few blocks away from their apartment so they decided to walk.

"Hey Kels. This is Martha." Gabriella introduced them. "Martha this is Kelsi. She's from Chicago so I decided to bring her to our place and introduce them to Taylor and Sharpay."

Kelsi nodded and smiled at Gabriella "Hi. Nice to meet you." Kelsi smiled. "I hope I get to work to both of you."

"Yeah, thanks. Kelsi." Martha answered. "I hope we do get hired. But Mr. Bolton is kind of harsh to Gabi."

"About that, I'm sorry Gabs." Kelsi said. "I didn't know Mr. Bolton could be that harsh."

"No. It's alright. Kels. It's not your fault." Gabriella smiled. "Let's buy some Ice Cream for everybody!"

Kelsi laughed and went to the grocery with Gabriella and Martha to buy some Ice Cream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think of the applicants uncle?" Troy asked David.

"Well I like the last three. Especially Ms. Montez. She's pretty intelligent to shut you up. What is wrong with you Troy? Why do look so mad at the poor girl." David asked.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know I just hate her. That is the second time I saw her."

David looked at him. "Second time? You've met before?"

Troy nodded, "At the mall the other day. She called me Alex."

David eyes widened, he knew that was Troy's name when he had amnesia, he remembered it clearly since it was only a year ago he found him in that hotel lodge now he realized that the name Dream Forrest was familiar, he went there last year and saw Troy. "Maybe she was just delusional. Or the Alex guy just looks like you."

"Maybe." Troy answered. "So you're going to hire her?"

"We need people like her. Based from her academics. She's useful to us." David answered.

"I have no choice then." Troy answered and sighed.

David nodded and smiled. _"Good thing he didn't remember anything." _David told himself, _"He completely forgot what happened a year ago. And the Montez girl intrigues me. She worked at Dream Forrest so that means he knew Troy." _David thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Hired

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 7: Hired

"So what do you think of the applicants uncle?" Troy asked David.

"Well I like the last three. Especially Ms. Montez. She's pretty intelligent to shut you up. What is wrong with you Troy? Why do look so mad at the poor girl." David asked.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know I just hate her. That is the second time I saw her."

David looked at him. "Second time? You've met before?"

Troy nodded, "At the mall the other day. She called me Alex."

David eyes widened, he knew that was Troy's name when he had amnesia, he remembered it clearly since it was only a year ago he found him in that hotel lodge now he realized that the name Dream Forrest was familiar, he went there last year and saw Troy. "Maybe she was just delusional. Or the Alex guy just looks like you."

"Maybe." Troy answered. "So you're going to hire her?"

"We need people like her. Based from her academics. She's useful to us." David answered.

"I have no choice then." Troy answered and sighed.

David nodded and smiled. _"Good thing he didn't remember anything." _David told himself, _"He completely forgot what happened a year ago. And the Montez girl intrigues me. She worked at Dream Forrest so that means he knew Troy." _David thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella's mobile phone rang, she saw Kelsi's name appear on the screen. "Hey, Kels."

"Hey Gabs, where are you?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"In the bus, going home from the supermarket." Gabriella answered, "Why what's up?"

"I've got good news for you! You've been hired!" Kelsi exclaimed, "And you'll be starting tomorrow."

"Really?" Gabriella smiled, "That's so great!"

"Alright. I got to go, Ms. Yoon's calling me. See you later." Kelsi said.

"Okay. Bye!" Gabriella said. Both of them hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kelsi and Gabriella went to work together. Both of them arrived at the office fifteen minutes early where they met Martha.

"Hey Martha." Gabriella greeted her friend. "Good morning, excited for work?"

"Hey Gabi, Kelsi. Good morning." Martha greeted back, "I always want to be a little bit early whether it's the first day or not. I don't want to go in the exact time as everybody. My head would feel confused."

Kelsi laughed, "Well, Gabs here is always an early bird. She always tells us that it's a good way to start a day. Both of you are right. You'd feel confused with so many people crowding the same area first thing in the morning. That's why all of us girls got that habit from her."

"That's a good thing right?" Gabriella joked.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing Gabs." Kelsi answered, "Too bad, the boys are lazy to follow it."

"Boys are boys, Kels." Gabriella giggled.

"Right." Martha grinned. The three of them made their way to the elevator when they saw their department head, Ms. Kimberly Yoon. "Good morning, Ms. Yoon.", the three girls greeted their head.

"Good morning Kelsi. And both of you must be the newly hired employees, I'm impressed both of you came in early." Ms. Yoon smiled. "It's a good example to others. And good morning to both of you too."

"Thank you Ms. Yoon." Gabriella and Martha said at the same time. The elevator opened and the four of them went in. Ms. Yoon pressed the 8th floor where their department is located.

The day passed by quickly as Ms. Yoon explained the things they need to do like how to assist customers, how to explain the amenities, size and other things concerning the condominium, how to convince the customers and much more. Gabriella wrote down notes and studied the brochure that their head gave them. Suddenly, Gabriella fell down.

"Ouch." Gabriella cried.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Martha asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Watch where you're going klutz." Lindsay snorted.

Gabriella looked at her disbelievingly, "Lindsay, at least say sorry to me."

"Why should I? You're the one blocking my way." Lindsay glared at her.

"You're the one who bumped me in the first place." Gabriella glared back.

"Well, you're not looking. And you're so annoying." Lindsay argued back.

"What did I do to you?" Gabriella asked. "We just met and now you're doing this to me?"

"What's going on here?" Ms. Yoon asked, as she felt needed to interfere.

"Ms. Yoon, Montez is blocking my way. It's not my fault I accidentally pushed her." Lindsay answered. Gabriella kept quiet.

"That's not true Ms.-" Martha was about to defend Gabriella but Gabriella stopped her. "No I'm sorry Ms. Yoon. I'm such a klutz, I didn't see that there's a ramp ahead of me. I apologize for the commotion. I'm sorry Lindsay for bothering you."

"But-" Martha was about to say something but Gabriella shook her head.

Ms. Yoon sighed, "Fine. I'll let this pass but I'm really disappointed with you two. It's only the first day but both of you already had this pity quarrel. I don't want this to happen next time."

Gabriella and Lindsay nodded. Kelsi went to her friend and asked, "What the hell just happened? You took the blame for everything? I saw that Gabs and this girl really pushed you off."

"She's a suck up." Lindsay snorted, "So she wants to be the good one."

"Why you incompetent-" Kelsi was about to charge Lindsay but was stopped by Gabriella.

"Stop it Kels. I don't want you to get in trouble. So let's follow Ms. Yoon." Gabriella said. "She's not worth it."

"Fine." Kelsi replied. "Ms. Wellington, I'm warning you. I'm the head's assistant and I have the power to give you punishment so watch your mouth and your hands. Let's go."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "As if that would stop me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed by quickly. Gabriella got used to the routine, entertaining the customers and trying to make them buy a unit or two. Unfortunately, no one obliged yet, but she was still hoping to get at least one today. She then saw a middle-aged woman who was looking at the displays.

"Good Morning ma'am. My name is Gabriella Montez and I'm here to assist you. How can I help you ma'am?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Well Gabriella I'm Geraldine Baker, I've been looking for a condominium for my son. And I heard your company has the latest facilities that's been made so I'm interested to look at it." The lady said.

"Well Mrs. Baker, let me show you our show room. From there I'll explain for you the facilities, amenities and your benefits as being the owner of our condominium unit." Gabriella answered and smiled. She then showed Mrs. Baker the show room and from there explained each and every detail of the unit and their facilities.

"Well I'm impressed Gabriella." Mrs. Baker said, "I'm going to buy a unit."

"Really Mrs. Baker?" Gabriella smiled with delight. "That's wonderful! Let me get the contract and other things you need to fill up. Thank you ma'am!"

"Alright." Mrs. Baker smiled.

Lindsay glared at Gabriella. _"She already got one customer to buy for her. Damn." _ She clenched her fists and went back to her station.

"Thank you Mrs. Baker. It's a pleasure having business with you." Gabriella said.

"Same here. Gabriella." Mrs. Baker replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Ms. Gabriella Montez?" Mrs. Baker asked furiously. "Where is she?"

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Kelsi. What can I do for you?" Kelsi asked.

"I want Ms. Montez now!" Mrs. Baker shouted.

Then Gabriella came out from the employee's room. "Hi Mrs. Baker! How are you?" Gabriella asked and smiled at the lady. Suddenly Mrs. Baker slapped Gabriella. Gabriella was shocked and placed her hand on her red left cheek. "Mrs. Baker? What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Mrs. Baker glared at Gabriella. She would have slapped her again if it weren't for the other staff blocking her. "You told me that you already reserved the unit for me. When I went to the condominium to get the keys. They told me my name wasn't there and I didn't buy any unit from the building. How would you explain that? I checked my account and the money was transferred in your company's account."

"But Mrs. Baker I did reserve the unit for you." Gabriella explained.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Yoon approached them. "Excuse me ma'am but what is the problem?"

"That girl. She told me she reserved the unit for me but when I went to the condominium building they told me I wasn't listed." Mrs. Baker answered angrily at Ms. Yoon.

"Who was the one that's encoding the buyers, Kelsi?" Ms. Yoon asked.

"It's Ms. Wellington ma'am." Kelsi answered.

Ms. Yoon nodded. "Okay then. I looked at this receipts and I saw your name Ms. Baker. That means you have bought the unit. Let's go to Ms. Wellington to clarify this issue."

Mrs. Baker nodded and followed Ms. Yoon. "Ms. Montez, I want you to come with us also."

"Yes ma'am." Gabriella answered and followed both of them to Lindsay's booth.

"Ms. Wellington. I believe that you are the one handling all the condominium accounts. And I think you forgot to input one name. Mrs. Geraldine Baker bought a unit under Ms. Gabriella Montez the other day. Did you check twice if you missed anything?" Ms. Yoon asked.

Lindsay glared at Gabriella. "No ma'am. She didn't give me anything."

"Ms. Montez?" Ms. Yoon looked at Gabriella.

"I did give it to her. In fact it was the first one for the day, she took it and I thought she already recorded the name in the computer since it's the only receipt that time." Gabriella answered.

"She didn't give me any receipt Ms. Yoon." Lindsay answered.

"Well.." Ms. Yoon started but her eyes suddenly shifted to the waste can. "What's this?" Ms. Yoon picked it up and saw the crumpled receipt of the lady behind her. "This is Mrs. Baker's receipt. What's it doing in the trash can?"

Lindsay eyes widened. She didn't expect Ms. Yoon to see it immediately. "I-i ... I must've misplaced it Ms. Yoon."

"Your negligence is not excusable. We will talk about this later Ms. Wellington." Ms. Yoon glared at Lindsay. Where Lindsay got scared and gulped hard. Ms. Yoon turned around and faced Mrs. Baker. "I'm sorry ma'am for this inconvenience. I apologize for what happened to you. Now I got your receipt, I can inform the condominium to let you and give you your keys. I'm really sorry on my staff's behalf and I can assure you that it won't happen again in the future."

Mrs. Baker nodded, "Thank you for fixing this problem immediately. And I also apologize for my harshness. Ms. Montez, I want to apologize to you. I'm really sorry for hitting you hard. Maybe I can make up to you, how about I treat you lunch?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No ma'am. I'm good, it's part of my job, and want I apologize too. I will make sure I'd double check that they've inputted the customer's names next time. Thank you ma'am for I'll also make my job better. You don't have to treat me lunch, it's a lesson learned and gained by me. Thank you."

Mrs. Baker smiled at Gabriella, "If you have responsible employees like her, then a lot of people would come in and buy your condominium. Don't worry Gabriella, I'll make sure my friends would come by and take a look at your show room."

Gabriella smiled at her, "Really ma'am? Thank you so much. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Mrs. Baker replied and left the vicinity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you do that?" Gabriella asked Lindsay.

"I did nothing." Lindsay answered.

"Fine." Gabriella replied. "What did I do to you that you hate me so much?"

"You're a suck up." Lindsay answered.

"I'm not!" Gabriella answered back.

"You always look pity so others can feel sorry for you. You're nothing but a fake bitch." Lindsay retorted.

"I didn't do anything to you nor I want others to feel sorry for me. I didn't do anything to you to do this to me." Gabriella answered.

"Yeah you did nothing but you're a suck up to everyone. I bet that you get in your way here so easily because you slept with the boss." Lindsay answered.

This was the end of the line for Gabriella. She couldn't believe what came out from Lindsay's mouth. She lunged at her and pushed her to the ground and grabbed her hair.

Ms. Yoon entered the room and saw both girls pulling each other's hair and slapping each other. "Ms. Montez! Ms. Wellington!" Ms. Yoon shouted. "Stop it this instant!" But to no avail the girls continued.

Just in time that Troy Bolton dropped by and heard the screaming and shouting. He saw two girls fighting, he recognized Ms. Gabriella Montez pulling the girl's hair underneath her so did the other girl to Ms. Montez. "What's happening?"

With that both girls stopped and stood up. Immediately Lindsay cried, "I didn't know what I do but she suddenly pushed me down, then slapped me and kept pulling my hair."

"I'm very disappointed with you girls." Ms. Yoon scolded them. "I'm sorry Mr. Bolton. I'll make sure that both of them will receive proper punishments with regards to their actions."

"Make sure you do." Troy told Ms. Yoon, he looked at Gabriella and glared at her and left.

Gabriella ran after him and shouted. "Mr. Bolton! Wait!"

"What is it Ms. Montez." Troy asked her.

"I came to apologize. What you see earlier, I know it's out of hands. I'm sorry." Gabriella told him.

"I'm not the one who got hurt." Troy answered. "I still don't know why you're working here."

"I have my own reasons sir." Gabriella answered back.

"If your reason is to get me then I'm sorry to tell you that it's not going to happen." Troy replied.

With the Troy left Gabriella standing at the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Montez, I want you to double check today's sales. I just want to be sure that the incident earlier won't happen again." Ms. Yoon told Gabriella. "I'm sorry to make you do this but this is your punishment for what you did."

"Yes ma'am." Gabriella replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But I hope you won't do it again. Let me handle the matters to myself." Ms. Yoon told her, "Well, I'll be going now. Don't worry, the company's paying you overtime." Ms. Yoon smiled.

Gabriella laughed, "Thank you ma'am. Good night."

"Good night." Ms. Yoon smiled and left the office.

"So you're still not finished?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"Nope. Ms. Yoon told me to double check everything. She didn't want anything like earlier to happen again. And this is my punishment." Gabriella answered as she was double-checking the receipts and the list that is listed in the computer.

"Martha and I believe that Lindsay did that on purpose. Too bad her plan backfired." Kelsi added.

"Let it be Kelsi." Gabriella answered. "She got a week suspension already."

"But I still don't get it. Normally you would've patience with a bitch like her. It's not normal for you to do such things. Pulling her hair and slapping her, that's unbelievable you're too nice. What did she say that triggered your temper?"

"It's nothing Kelsi." Gabriella answered. "Past is past."

"Fine." Kelsi replied. "Why do you always take the blame and kept apologizing when you knew that you didn't do anything Gabs. That's stubborn."

"It's just that I don't want to make any big deal out of it Kels." Gabriella answered. "And I'm not stubborn."

"I know you're kind and all but sometimes you have to step up and defend yourself." Kelsi replied.

"I did defend myself earlier." Gabriella answered back.

"You did but you have no intention or whatsoever to tell me what happened." Kelsi retorted.

"No, because if I did, you would tell Shar and Tay. God knows how those two react. Lindsay wouldn't be able to see tomorrow by then. Again Sharpay will tell her boyfriend Zeke, Tay will tell it to Chad and you to Ryan and the guys to Jason. Everything will be just complicated as it is." Gabriella told her. "I don't want you guys to be involved with it. It's my problem and I'll deal with it. Forget it hanppened okay?"

"Fine then." Kelsi replied and yawned.

"I know you're tired with running back and forth, Kelsi. You can go home first." Gabriella told her

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked. "I can still wait for you."

"Kels, I'm a big girl. I can go home by myself. Now go home and get some." Gabriella answered.

After two hours of checking all the lists. Gabriella was finally done for the night. With that, she shut off the computer and turned off the lights.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy Bolton was checking the items in the showroom. He was checking the doors when he noticed the doors where not properly placed and someone might get hurt. He tried to fix the doors unfortunately the doors stumbled down and he got cut with the sharp edge.

Gabriella was about to ride the elevator but heard something fell in the showroom. She immediately went to look and saw her boss lying on the floor with his palm bleeding.

"Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Oh my gosh you're hurt."

"I'm okay." Troy said flatly.

"No you're not." Gabriella answered. "Here press this handkerchief in your hands to stop the bleeding."

Gabriella placed the handkerchief in Troy's palm but he jerked it away. "I said I'm fine."

Gabriella stubbornly grabbed his injured palm and gave him the handkerchief. "If you don't want me to do it you do it."

"What are you doing at this hour anyway?" Troy asked her irritably. "It's late I can handle myself. Now leave."

Gabriella stood up and left the showroom. She was out of the building when she saw a small convenience store beside it she went it and bought some medical supplies. She saw her boss' car and placed the thing she bought on top of the windshield and left.

Troy just finished putting back the fallen doors while pressing his injured palm on Gabriella's handkerchief. He was about to ride but saw a plastic on top of his car's windshield. He took it and saw some bandages and ointment for his injured palms. He looked around and saw no one. He then went in and tossed the Gabriella's bloody handkerchief and the plastic bag on the passenger seat. He looked at it and took the ointment and placed it in his injured palm, he winced as he puts the ointment and finally some bandages. He then started his engine and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. As our success Mr. Bolton decided that we should have a weekend vacation at Lava Springs Club." Ms. Yoon informed her staff.

Everyone was delighted and happy. "It's an all expense paid because of your hard work." Mr. Bolton informed everyone.

All of the staff clapped their hands and giggled with delight as they heard the news. "So everyone meeting time is 7 am tomorrow alright?" Ms. Yoon informed everyone.

"Yes ma'am." The staff replied.

"You can now go." Ms. Yoon answered.

Everyone left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day all of them were waiting for the service car to arrive. After a few minutes the car arrived. "I'm sorry but there's only 4 passengers that can occupy the car."

"But there's five of us." Ms. Yoon exclaimed.

"One can ride with me." Troy said as he got out of the car.

"Oh perfect then I'll-" Lindsay said but was cut-off by Kelsi. "Gabriella can ride with you."

Gabriella looked at her friend and shook her head. Kelsi told her to move and go on.

"Ms. Montez, get in the car." Troy told her gloomily.

Gabriella looked down and nodded, "Yes sir." She then went in the back seat and sat down comfortably.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I last posted. But it's been kind of crazy the last week so I haven't got the chance to write and at the same time upload the chapter. Anyway here's the 7th chapter. Please do read and review, so that I'd know if you guys liked it or not. Sorry again.**


	8. Chapter 8: Gabriella's Lost Love

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 8: Gabriella's Lost Love

The next day all of them were waiting for the service car to arrive. After a few minutes the car arrived. "I'm sorry but there's only 4 passengers that can occupy the car."

"But there's five of us." Ms. Yoon exclaimed.

"One can ride with me." Troy said as he got out of the car.

"Oh perfect then I'll-" Lindsay said but was cut-off by Kelsi. "Gabriella can ride with you."

Gabriella looked at her friend and shook her head. Kelsi told her to move and go on.

"Ms. Montez, get in the car." Troy told her gloomily.

Gabriella looked down and nodded, "Yes sir." She then went in the back seat and sat down comfortably.

After an hour of driving, Gabriella got hungry knowing that she haven't eaten her breakfast at home she made Gimbap, a Korean style sushi which is one of her favorite foods, to pack for the trip. She even made extra in case some of her colleagues didn't get to eat their breakfast either. She took out her lunch box and opened it.

Troy who was driving suddenly got hungry and remembered he didn't get to eat anything at all during breakfast. He heard her zipping her bag off and taking out her lunch box and opened it. She took a piece of sushi and stuffed it in her mouth. He felt that he was getting hungry but tried to ignore it and continue to concentrate on the road. He continued to glance at the back once in a while until Gabriella caught him looking at her.

"You want some Gimbap, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"No I'm not hungry." Troy said flatly. Gabriella nodded and they continued to sit in the car in silence.

Half an hour later, Gabriella didn't feel so well. Her stomach began to ache, "M-mr. Bolton. Is there any rest room nearby? I just need to go there immediately."

"There's a stopover a mile away. Can you hold it?" Troy answered.

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you."

Troy parked his car then Gabriella immediately rushed out and headed to the restroom. While waiting Troy couldn't sit still so he looked at the back and saw Gabriella's lunch box, he looked around to see any sign of Gabriella, when he realized that the coast was clear, he immediately grab a piece of sushi and stuffed it in his mouth.

"This is good." Troy said out loud. He looked around again and he took the lunch box and placed it in front of him and shoved two pieces of sushi in his mouth.

"I'm back." Gabriella said all of a sudden which made Troy startled and swallowed the sushi stuffed in his mouth immediately that made him choke. "Oh I'm sorry, sir." Gabriella trying to hold her laugh offered Troy a soda, "Here Mr. Bolton, I think you need it." Gabriella opened the can and handed it to Troy which he immediately grab and drank it all in. Coughing a little bit, he returned Gabriella's lunch box, which made Gabriella giggle a little. Troy cleared his throat and started to drive again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Lava Springs Country Club half an hour later. Everybody met at the parking lot. Gabriella left the back seat and went to stand beside Martha and Kelsi.

"Hey, Gabi. How was the ride?" Kelsi asked.

"It's okay." Gabriella replied.

"Okay guys." Ms. Yoon started, "All of us will check in first then we will be going hiking alright. So it's best to wear comfortable shoes."

"Yes ma'am." All of them chorused.

"Well then, let's go." Ms. Yoon announced. Everyone followed Ms. Yoon at the front desk.

After checking-in, everyone met at the lobby and got ready to hike. They were in the middle of hiking when Ms. Yoon accidentally fell over and twisted her ankle. "Ouch!" Ms. Yoon shouted.

All of them rushed to her and asked if she's okay. "I'm fine. But I think I twisted my ankle."

"Can I have a look Ms. Yoon?" Gabriella asked. "Martha can you call for help?"

Ms. Yoon nodded. Gabriella examined Ms. Yoon's foot and said, "It's just a minor sprain a good massage should do it. Stay still I need to find something to support it for the moment."

Gabriella stood up and looked around the forest and she saw a plank of wood on the floor, she split it in half and placed the plank on both sides of Ms. Yoon's injured foot. She took her bandana off her head and tied it around the wood plank. She asked Kelsi if she could borrow her bandana as well and Kelsi handed hers immediately.

A few minutes later, the medical staff from the country club's clinic came and had a stretcher with them. They placed Ms. Yoon carefully and carried her down the mountains. Gabriella followed them since she was the one who did the first aid to her. Everybody followed Gabriella down and Kelsi and Troy left behind a little.

"Ms. Montez sure knows a lot about first aid." Troy suddenly said.

Kelsi nodded, "Well she did study medicine, but aside from that, she grew up in the mountains and was also managing an inn, so she kind of need to know first aid."

"Why did she stop?" Troy asked curiously.

Kelsi shrugged, "Her dad was sick. She needs to take care of her. We've been friends since we were little kids, until we need to move to the city. She did study in the city though when she was studying she lived with Taylor she was about to take her pre-medicine course when her dad got sick. So she had no choice but to take off college for the meantime and take care of her dad."

"Where's her dad then?" Troy asked.

"He passed away, two years ago." Kelsi answered.

"I'm sorry." Troy said.

"No. I guess Gabi has moved on." Kelsi said. "She suffered a lot the last two years. We just convinced her to go back to the city. To forget everything that happened back in their village."

"Why what happened?" Troy asked again.

Kelsi shook her head. "The other one is too personal. I think I'm not in the right position to tell it to you or anyone else. I'm sorry, Mr. Bolton. Not only I'm happy that she's back living with us all of our friends are happy."

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't be nosy about Ms. Montez's private matters." Troy answered.

"Well, we're back at the club. Nice talking to you, Mr. Bolton." Kelsi said. Troy nodded with that, she left and went inside the lobby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner everybody were all celebrating for the success on the company's first condominium exhibit. There were food and some beer for the occasion everyone drank and ate with loud chatters. Suddenly Troy's mobile phone rang so he excused himself out. Kelsi saw Troy left the restaurant, suddenly smiled and asked Gabriella, "Hey Gabi, want to come out and take a walk? It's kind of stuffy in here."

"Okay." Gabriella smiled and looked at Martha. "Hey Martha, want to come out with us and take a walk. Kelsi feels so stuffy."

Martha shook her head, "You guys go out. I'm kind of want to hang out with the others. Thanks for the invite thought."

Gabriella smiled and stood up and followed Kelsi outside. Kelsi looked around and saw Troy still talking on the phone. She suddenly had an idea, "Hey Gabi. Can you wait for me here? I'm kind of having stomach pains, I think I need to go to the restroom."

"Are you sure you're alright? I can go with you Kels." Gabriella asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just wait for me here then we'll walk around okay?" Kelsi insisted.

Gabriella nodded. "If you say so."

"Great. I'll be right back." Kelsi said and left Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and started to walk across the street. While Troy was about to hang up the phone, "I'm out of town, Mr. Adams. Yes. I'll call you as soon as I got back from the city. It was nice talking to you sir. Thank you." He then hung up. Troy was about to get back to the restaurant when he saw Gabriella crossing the street.

Gabriella saw a man selling some hot yams on the sidewalk. She was about to buy when she saw the man brought up his phone.

"Hello honey? How's Jack." The man asked his wife. "Well, I still wouldn't be able to come home. I'm kind of busy, a lot of customers are buying the yams tonight since it's so cold." The man then looked at his stove and looked sad that there are no buyers around. "I want to talk to my son, honey. Oh he's asleep never mind then. I'll go home as soon as the yams are sold out. Bye honey, love you."

Gabriella smiled and went beside the man. "Hi sir, the yams looked good. It's been ages since I ate those. I want to buy all, please."

"Are you sure Miss?" The man asked. "It's a lot."

"Yes. I was thinking of sharing it to my friends. It's been a while since I've eaten those yams. And from the smell of it, it really tastes good. You must be the roast master!" Gabriella giggled. "Really sir, how much is it?"

"Alright then." The man said, "It's fifteen dollars."

Gabriella took her wallet and opened it, her eyes widened when she only have Ten dollars in it. She tried to check all of the pockets in her wallet but she couldn't find any money left.

"I'll pay for it." Troy said and gave Twenty dollars to the man. "Keep the change."

Gabriella looked at Troy in shock. "No worries, Ms. Montez. I got it."

Gabriella looked down and said, "Thank you."

"Thank you both of you. Now I can go home." The man said. Gabriella smiled and Troy nodded. The man waved goodbye and left the street.

"What are you going to do with those roasted yams?" Troy asked Gabriella. "Are you going to eat it all? Because that's a lot of yams."

Gabriella laughed, "I was thinking of sharing it to everybody. And besides, I feel bad for the man not being with his family."

"So do you do this all the time?" Troy asked.

"Not really. I just feel bad. He misses his wife and son badly. He should be with them, especially with this cold weather. They should spend together as much as they can. Because you'll never know sometimes, fate can take everything away from you in a glance." Gabriella explained.

Troy nodded and couldn't say anything. They walked together when Kelsi came out from the restaurant. "Hey Gabs. Hi Mr. Bolton." Kelsi greeted them, and looked at the paper bag Gabriella was holding. "Oh my gosh, are those roated yams?"

"Yeah, Mr. Bolton bought it for everybody." Gabriella smiled.

"I miss roasted yams!" Kelsi exclaimed. "I remember back in your inn. Us and the gang used to camp out during weekends and roast some yams."

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah. I kind of miss it too. It's been a while since we did that."

"Really now, we haven't done it after high school." Kelsi answered.

"Yeah, well. I think we should do it again sometime. Meanwhile, I guess we have to share this to everybody while it's hot." Gabriella answered.

"You're right." Kelsi smiled. "Let's go!"

Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy went inside the restaurant. Gabriella shared the roasted yams to everyone and they ate it happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone left the restaurant but decided to build a bonfire at the beach. They continued to celebrate with beers, chips and roasted marshmallows. Ms. Yoon sat beside with Gabriella and smiled at her, Gabriella smiled back and asked, "How was your sprain Ms. Yoon?"

"I'm a little bit of pain but I'm good. But I think I need to have it check when we go back to Albuquerque." Ms. Yoon replied.

"That's good to hear Ms. Yoon." Gabriella smiled. "But I think your ankle will be alright."

"Thank you. Cheers." Ms. Yoon hold up her beer and drank it. Gabriella took her can and held it up too and took a sip. Then Ms. Yoon left her to go and talk to the other people.

Gabriella felt bored and decided to walk along the beach for a while. So she left, Kelsi looked at her but didn't bother to ask where she would be going since she saw Gabriella sitting down staring at the ocean only a mile away.

Troy on the other hand was chatting with some of his employees. Ms. Yoon came to him and sat beside him. "Mr. Bolton. Thank you for treating us here. It's been good to go out and relax." Ms. Yoon told him.

"No worries, Kim. You guys worked hard and you deserve this break. When we come back all of you will be assigned in the next condominium project." Troy said.

"I guess I'm lucky with my staff." Ms. Yoon told him.

"How's your ankle?" Troy asked.

"Like what Gabriella said in the woods. I sprained my ankle, it still hurts but I can handle it unlike earlier. Although the doctor here told me to let it get checked when we come back to the city just to double check." Ms. Yoon explained, "Thank God Gabriella was there. She's pretty intelligent, and really kind to everyone."

"Yeah, good thing she knows medical stuff." Troy added.

Ms. Yoon nodded, "I feel bad that she still couldn't finish her studies. From what Kelsi told me, she's been through a lot. Her father died two years ago and then her husband left without telling her anything."

"Really." Troy said. He stood and smiled, "I think I would like to walk around the beach for a while Kim. So you guys have fun." With that he left the bonfire and started to walk along the beach. A few minutes later he found Gabriella staring at the ocean blankly. He approached her and sat beside her. Gabriella felt a presence beside her so she looked at her side and saw Troy. "Hi, Mr. Bolton."

"How long have you been sitting here?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. About five minutes I guess." Gabriella answered.

"Actually I came here to apologize to you." Troy started.

Gabriella looked at him quizzically, "Apologize why would you apologize sir?"

"Being rude to you ever since the interview." Troy answered. "I shouldn't be harsh on you."

"It's okay. I didn't take it seriously sir." Gabriella smiled again and looked back at the ocean.

"I heard that you've been through a lot." Troy started. "Do you know that a year ago, I had an accident, but I couldn't remember what I did during the year my family thought I was dead."

Gabriella looked at him, "Do you want to know what happened to you that year?"

"Actually, no I don't." Troy said. "I think it's better that way. Many phony people might take advantage of it. Given that my father was rich and all."

Gabriella nodded and looked again at the ocean. Suddenly Troy's phone rang, he took it out and saw Jessie's caller id blinking in his screen. He answered the phone and said, "Hey Jess."

"I'm good. I'm just at the beach." Troy answered. "Well yes, the beach and the resort itself are very pretty. I'll take you here next time."

"Oh you want a video. Okay. I'll take it and send it to you. Bye!" Troy hung up and set his mobile phone in Video mode.

Gabriella continued to stare out the ocean while Troy continued filming the place, and suddenly Gabriella blurted, "He's dead."

Troy stopped taking the video and looked at Gabriella, "Who's dead."

"Alex." Gabriella answered. "I mistaken you before remember? I called you, Alex. You look a lot like him and I thought you're him. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Troy apologized.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "No it's okay, Mr. Bolton. I wish I could forget what happened to me the past year too. But I guess, I can't. I think I better go."

Gabriella stood up and wiped away the sands that got stuck in her pants and walked away. She went back to Kelsi and the rest of her officemates. "Hey Gabi, there's this wine tasting event at the lobby. I heard that the wines are pretty expensive, let's go and take a look."

Gabriella nodded and went with Martha and Kelsi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls tried and drink the wines that are free for taste. Gabriella knowing that she had enough and wanted to throw everything she drank out left the lobby and walked tipsily out. Just in time Troy was about to go back to his suite and take a rest, he found Gabriella walking alone drunk.

"Ms. Montez, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just had a little drink inside." Gabriella informed him.

"Where's Ms. Neilsen?" Troy asked.

"Kelsi's with Martha. They still want to drink some more." Gabriella said as she started to walk away from Troy. She tripped herself but Troy caught her on time.

"Be careful." Troy told her.

"T-thanks." Gabriella said as she stood up. She looked at Troy and cupped his face. "Alex, I miss you. Where did you go?"

Troy didn't move. Gabriella started to say something again, "Please come back to me, please. I really need you. Why didn't you tell me where you're going? You promise me that you wouldn't leave me behind."

Gabriella placed her hands down and ran of the plants to puke. Troy went beside her and rubbed her back. She then looked up and Troy could see some tears fell down her eyes. "Alex.." With that Gabriella closed her eyes and almost fell on the floor but Troy caught her just in time again.

He tried and looked around for Gabriella's friends but then he couldn't find them so he decided to bring her to his suite. He carried her back to his suite and laid her down on his bed. He pulled the blanket and placed it on top of her. He then noticed Gabriella's necklace, he opened it and saw a piece of paper rolled inside, he rolled it out and read it to himself. _"Even if I don't have memories from the past or even if my memories come back. If fate separates us, I will find you. I'll be willing to find you even if I need to go to the ends of the earth. I will always love you and cherish you for all eternity."_

He looked back at Gabriella and he heard she muttered Alex's name again. He rolled the paper back and placed it back on the necklace and brushed off Gabriella's tears. He closed the night lamp and went to get some extra blanket and pillow in the cabinet and placed it on the sofa. He lied down and instantly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter. I would like to have more feedbacks please. ^o^ Anyway, I might not be able to upload this week, but I'll try my best. I've been busy with my business so I'm having a hard time writing the story so please bear with me. I hope all of you would like this chapter! Take care!**


	9. Chapter 9: Trapped

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 9: Trapped

The girls tried and drink the wines that are free for taste. Gabriella knowing that she had enough and wanted to throw everything she drank out left the lobby and walked tipsily out. Just in time Troy was about to go back to his suite and take a rest, he found Gabriella walking alone drunk.

"Ms. Montez, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just had a little drink inside." Gabriella informed him.

"Where's Ms. Neilsen?" Troy asked.

"Kelsi's with Martha. They still want to drink some more." Gabriella said as she started to walk away from Troy. She tripped herself but Troy caught her on time.

"Be careful." Troy told her.

"T-thanks." Gabriella said as she stood up. She looked at Troy and cupped his face. "Alex, I miss you. Where did you go?"

Troy didn't move. Gabriella started to say something again, "Please come back to me, please. I really need you. Why didn't you tell me where you're going? You promise me that you wouldn't leave me behind."

Gabriella placed her hands down and ran of the plants to puke. Troy went beside her and rubbed her back. She then looked up and Troy could see some tears fell down her eyes. "Alex.." With that Gabriella closed her eyes and almost fell on the floor but Troy caught her just in time again.

He tried and looked around for Gabriella's friends but then he couldn't find them so he decided to bring her to his suite. He carried her back to his suite and laid her down on his bed. He pulled the blanket and placed it on top of her. He then noticed Gabriella's necklace, he opened it and saw a piece of paper rolled inside, he rolled it out and read it to himself. _"Even if I don't have memories from the past or even if my memories come back. If fate separates us, I will find you. I'll be willing to find you even if I need to go to the ends of the earth. I will always love you and cherish you for all eternity."_

He looked back at Gabriella and he heard she muttered Alex's name again. He rolled the paper back and placed it back on the necklace and brushed off Gabriella's tears. He closed the night lamp and went to get some extra blanket and pillow in the cabinet and placed it on the sofa. He lied down and instantly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up next morning when the sunlight hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. She suddenly bolted up and saw Troy sleeping on the couch.

She immediately stood up and went over to Troy's sleeping figure and saw his blanket on the floor. Gabriella picked it up and placed it back over Troy. She smiled and then left his room.

Gabriella went in her own suite and saw Kelsi still sleeping. She then climbed up the bed. All of a sudden Kelsi turned and opened her eyes, "Where were you last night?"

"I was sleeping here Kelsi." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh I must've been drunk." Kelsi yawned. "I need more sleep."

"Go ahead Kels," Gabriella told her, "I'll just wake you up later."

"Thanks Gabs." Kelsi told her and went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the staff members including Gabriella were waiting for Troy at the parking lot. After a few minutes Troy emerged and said, "All right guys. Let's go."

"Who's going to ride with you Mr. Bolton?" Lindsay asked batting her eyelashes at Troy.

"The ride is the same as we went here. Let's go." Troy informed them.

Kelsi giggled and grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her away from the crowed. She opened the front seat door, and pushed Gabriella inside and closed it. She then left with Martha in tow in the van.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride was utterly quiet, both Troy and Gabriella wasn't sure how to start a conversation. All of the sudden both of them blurted out at the same time, "About last night." Both smiled shyly and Troy started, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Thank you Mr. Bolton. But I feel bad that you hard a hard time sleeping in the couch because of me."

"No it's okay." Troy dismissed, "I'm actually worried that you suddenly disappeared from the room."

Gabriella just smiled and didn't reply. Troy looked at her and asked her, "Do you want some music?"

Gabriella just nodded and said, "Yeah." Troy then opened the radio. Troy's mobile phone rang but he didn't notice nor heard the ring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie's been calling Troy's mobile phone. But he wasn't answering. She decided to go to the company's building and wait for him there.

She then arrived at the Troy's office building and looked around. She saw the van, and she looked around but didn't see Troy's car. Then van left and Jessie decided to wait for Troy then and there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can get off here." Gabriella told Troy. Troy then stopped the car. Gabriella smiled at him, "You can drop me off at the office, but instead you drove me here. Thank you so much for today, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella removed the seatbelt and was about to get out of the car but stopped when she heard Troy suddenly said, "I…."

She then looked at him and he continued, "I'm not sure how it feels to forget someone you loved but I learned a lot from you. Even if it means you couldn't be together that doesn't mean it's the end of your relationship."

Gabriella just looked at him and smiled slightly. Troy then continued, "I envy Alex." Gabriella looked at him and Troy looked back, "I envy him because there's still someone who loves him so much even if he's dead. And it's not an easy thing."

Gabriella remained silent for awhile, and started to say, "Actually.." But she was cut off when Troy's mobile phone started to ring. Both of them looked down and looked back at each other, Troy then picked up the phone.

Gabriella just smiled at him and said, "I better go, Mr. Bolton. Good night." She then opened the door and left Troy's car.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she left his car and entered her apartment building. He then answered the phone, "Hello."

"It's me Jessie. Why didn't pick up the phone? I was calling you earlier. Where are you?" Jessie asked Troy on the other line.

Troy just continued to stare where Gabriella walked early on and didn't reply.

"Troy. Are you there?" Jessie asked again.

"Yes. I'm here." Troy replied.

"Where are you?" Jessie asked again.

"Near the office building, just drove the staff home." Troy replied still staring where Gabriella walked earlier.

"Office building?" Jessie asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, where are you?" Troy asked.

"Oh me?" Jessie asked, "I-I'm at my office. There are still some papers I haven't done yet. You must be tired, go and rest early."

"Got it. See you tomorrow." Troy told her and closed the phone.

He looked back again and sighed. He then started his car's engine and left the place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's the ride with Troy." Kelsi asked Gabriella as she came in their apartment.

"Yeah Gabs." Taylor added. "Tell us. Did you tell him?"

Gabriella sighed and shook her head, "No, I didn't."

"Why?" both Taylor and Kelsi said at the same time.

"He doesn't want to remember the past." Gabriella explained. "He told me it will be more complicated if he was eager to know what happened to him one year ago."

"So? What did you say then?" Taylor asked.

"I told him Alex died." Gabriella told them.

"What?" both of the girls shouted and stood up.

"Why didn't you tell him that he was Alex?" Taylor asked her. "Gabs, you're suffering because of him!"

"Taylor's right Gabs." Kelsi added. "How could you not tell him? You're married for crying out loud!"

"You guys are right, I'm suffering and I'm married with a guy who couldn't remember me." Gabriella answered back. "But that guy doesn't want to remember it thinking that it will just complicate things since he knew that people who would claim that they know him and what happened a year ago would use that as a scheme in order to get some reward money from his multi-billionaire father. It's just better this way, thinking what happened a year ago is just a dream."

"But it's not a dream Gabriella." Taylor answered back. "You, all of us know it. Even though we weren't able to attend your wedding, it happened. The wedding happened."

"Maybe to all of us it did. But to him, I don't exist. I think it's better this way besides, he has someone whom he left behind before me." Gabriella told them.

"Jessie?" Kelsi asked her. "Gabs, they were together because Troy's parents want to and they're childhood friends."

"I'm tired." Gabriella told them wanting to end their conversation. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

Gabriella left both Taylor and Kelsi and went to her room. Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other and shook their heads.

"She's still stubborn as usual." Kelsi said.

Taylor just shrugged, "Let's go to sleep. Let's just hope Troy will bump his head again."

"I wish Sharpay was here. She'll be fuming mad." Kelsi added.

Taylor laughed. "We'll be kicked out in our apartment then. I don't want to be homeless. Let's just head to bed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella just finished taking a bath and head to bed. She then grabbed her stuffed bear and hugged it tightly, "Troy Bolton.."

She continued to ponder until she fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Gabriella was introducing some new facilities to a customer while Lindsay was scowling at her and said to herself, "That bitch hooked up with Mr. Bolton. We'll see who'll feel sorry in the end." With that she left and went back to staff room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie was still feeling uneasy with Troy lying to her. It never occurred to her that Troy would lie last night. She shrugged the feeling and grabbed her mobile phone and called Troy. It rang a couple of times when Troy picked it up. "Hey Troy. Are you busy?"

"Kind of, why?" Troy asked.

"I wanted to go out and have dinner tonight with you." Jessie told her.

"I'm might be leaving the office late tonight. I have some customers from Europe, I'll call you later." Troy informed her and hung up the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella timed off from work, she was supposed to leave the office when she saw an old man carrying heavy metals.

"Oh my gosh. Uncle, you shouldn't carry such heavy things your back will get hurt. Let me carry this for you." Gabriella told the old man as she tried to get the things off his hands.

"No, Gabriella. Go home already, after this I'll go home too." The old man informed her.

"No uncle. I'll carry this." Gabriella told him as she placed her bag on the side of the front desk. "Go home okay? Where will I put this? In the storage?"

"No top roof deck." The old man said. "Thank you Gabriella. You're so kind."

"No problem, goodnight!" Gabriella told him.

Both bid their goodbyes and Gabriella carried the things up to the top roof deck. Lindsay with Brenda on the other hand saw this and had a sly smile. "Hey Brenda, let's go and play with Gabriella."

"What?" Brenda asked.

"Comeo She silently followed Gabriella.

Gabriella arrived at the top floor and placed the materials on their storage area. She placed the things down and began to stretch when she heard the door going downstairs closed.

She then went there and found it close. She tried to open it but with no luck it just got locked.

Lindsay placed the padlock on the door and laughed.

Gabriella tried to open the door again but with no luck. She tried knocking and shouted, "Anybody there? Please open the door."

"Sorry Gabriella. I need to go now bye!" Lindsay shouted and laughed out loud.

"Lindsay? Please open the door! It's not funny!" Gabriella shouted back. "Lindsay!!"

Gabriella continued knocking the door, "Anybody there? Help me please. It's cold out here!" Gabriella looked around but saw nothing so she went back to the storage area to find some warmth.

Lindsay and Brenda went downstairs while Lindsay was laughing.

"Wouldn't she get cold?" Brenda asked her worriedly, "She might get sick. I heard it's going to get really cold tonight."

"No she won't she has thick skin." Lindsay whispered.

She was about to leave when she saw Troy walking back in the building. She smiled and said, "Goodnight Mr. Bolton."

Troy smiled at him and replied, "Goodnight and thanks for your hard work girls."

With that Lindsay left. And Troy went back up to his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not cold, it's not cold." Gabriella was telling herself. But the truth is she was freezing to death. She stood up and jumped around trying to forget how cold she was but with no such luck. She then went back and sat and wrapped the tarpaulin she found around her trying to get some warmth from the cold tarpaulin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie was waiting for Troy to call her back the whole day. "He must be busy." She told herself out loud. She then stood up and decided to go to Troy's office and from there ask him out to eat dinner with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was about to leave the building when he heard a phone rang. He looked around and noticed the noise was coming from the front desk area. He saw a bag and looked around but he saw no one there. He picked it up and opened it and took out the mobile phone inside. He looked at it and saw Kelsi's name written on the caller id. He flipped the phone to turn it off. He was about to put the phone back but decided to flip the phone over to see who's the owner of the phone. He then saw Gabriella's face as the wallpaper. He looked around again but he didn't see Gabriella. He placed the phone back to the bag and placed it back behind the front desk area.

He began to wander around the show room and look for her but to no avail he couldn't see her. After a few minutes of looking for Gabriella at the showroom he began to worry, he then remembered the small conversation between Brenda and Lindsay. His eyes widened and he immediately headed on the top floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been an hour and Gabriella is still stuck at the roof deck. Gabriella was trying to shook her head off and forget the cold, she tried to sing. "Right here, right now. I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view 'coz you mean everything… Right here, I promise you somehow, that tomorrow can wait to be, but right now there's you and me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was climbing up the stairs as fast as he could. He reached the top floor and saw it locked. He was about to go back down when he heard someone singing outside. He went back to the locked door and tried to open the padlock. Looking for the key around he found nothing. "Gabriella! Gabriella!" he shouted as he try to find away to open the locked door. "Gabriella can you hear me?"

"Damn!" Troy shouted. "Gabriella!"

He looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. Troy took it and slammed it on the pad lock.

Gabriella was still singing when she heard the banging noise from the door. She immediately stood up and went in front of it. She knocked the door and shouted, "Anyone there? Uncle is that you? Please this is Gabriella please open the door! I'm so cold." Gabriella cried, "Please help me."

Troy finally destroyed the lock, he then shouted, "Get away from the door. I'm going to open it now."

Gabriella immediately went away from the door and Troy opened it. When the door opened Gabriella was shocked to see Troy standing in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy handed Gabriella a cup of tea. "Here drink this."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled. "You know I wanted to jump down but then you came."

Troy's face didn't change. He was still serious while still staring at her. Gabriella stopped joking. She sipped the tea but then it was too hot she spit it back out and some of them spilled in her clothes.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked.

"Oh no, this is Taylor's jacket. I'm dead." Gabriella told herself.

"Here use this to wipe it." Troy handed his handkerchief to her.

Gabriella looked at her and took it and said, "Thank you, sir." Gabriella started to wipe the mess.

"What are you doing up there?" Troy asked her.

"I was helping uncle put it up the storage. It was too heavy for him so I offered to carry it up." Gabriella explained.

"I see." Troy replied. "We haven't finished talking last night."

"Huh?" Gabriella looked at him quizzically.

"Last night when I drove you home, you were about to say something but we were interrupted by a phone call." Troy told her.

"Oh." Gabriella looked down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie arrived at Troy's office and was about to enter when she saw Gabriella and Troy talking. She stopped and looked at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to say it?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella kept silent.

Troy looked at her and started to speak again, "Why don't you tell me."

"About that…" Gabriella started.

Suddenly a phone rang they looked at the door and saw Jessie standing there. Gabriella immediately stood up.

"Jess..." Troy said.

Jessie smiled, "I finally found you."

"I forgot to call you sorry." Troy told her.

"At this time, how can you two be here?" Jessie asked Troy. "Is there anything wrong? How come you are covered in quilt?"

"About that, it's my fault." Gabriella said, "I got locked on the top floor."

"Top floor? How come on the top floor?" Jessie asked.

"It's nothing serious Jess. So don't worry about it." Troy answered.

"Nothing got lost right? Are you okay?" Jessie asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabriella answered. "Mr. Bolton helped me." Gabriella suddenly coughed.

"It seems like you caught a cold." Jessie told her.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Gabriella answered. Troy just looked at her.

"It's good that Troy helped you." Jessie smiled at her.

Gabriella smiled back and said, "Yeah… I guess I'll leave you two then. Sorry to bother you. Thank you again Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella was about to leave Troy's office when he suddenly spoke, "Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to drive you home?"

Jessie looked at Troy and looked back at Gabriella and said, "Yeah do you want us to drive you home?"

"No, thanks for the offer but I'm fine." Gabriella smiled. "Thank you so much for today. I'll go now."

"Ms. Montez." Troy spoke again. "Don't forget to take your bag. I placed it back behind the front desk."

Gabriella looked at him and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Bolton. Goodnight."

Jessie looked at Troy and Gabriella. She felt a pang of jealousy and glanced back at Troy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella went down and took her bag from the front desk and left the building and walked home.

Troy and Jessie were in Jessie's car and were talking about the incident, "There must be someone who's joking on her."

"But Troy, it doesn't happen often. Getting locked on the roof deck. Why did you go up there anyway?" Jessie asked Troy.

Troy looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Do you know that she's up there?" Jessie asked him.

"Even if it's not Gabriella up there. I will help them as well." Troy replied quietly.

Jessie suddenly kept quiet as Troy began to speak again, "Don't think of something else…"

"I'm sorry. Just drive me back home okay?" Jessie cut in. "I don't have an appetite to eat dinner anymore and I feel tired too." Jessie looked out the window and tried to hide her jealousy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm very sorry for the late update. I've been busy the past few weeks. But anyway here it is. Happy new year everyone! Happy 2009!!! Please review! Thanks a lot!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Déjà vu

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 10: Déjà vu

Gabriella went down and took her bag from the front desk and left the building and walked home.

Troy and Jessie were in Jessie's car and were talking about the incident, "There must be someone who's joking on her."

"But Troy, it doesn't happen often. Getting locked on the roof deck. Why did you go up there anyway?" Jessie asked Troy.

Troy looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Do you know that she's up there?" Jessie asked him.

"Even if it's not Gabriella up there. I will help them as well." Troy replied quietly.

Jessie suddenly kept quiet as Troy began to speak again, "Don't think of something else…"

"I'm sorry. Just drive me back home okay?" Jessie cut in. "I don't have an appetite to eat dinner anymore and I feel tired too." Jessie looked out the window and tried to hide her jealousy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy just got back home. He saw her mom waiting for him at the door. He smiled and greeted, "Good evening mom."

"Good evening Troy." Lucille greeted back, "How was your day?"

"I'm good." Troy replied. "Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be resting by now?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Lucille replied back.

"Why are you happy?" Troy asked his mom.

"Well, you're back, there's no more problems and you are recognized in the company." Lucille smiled at her son. "Aside from the I've got a very nice future daughter in law, Jessie."

Troy just smiled and Lucille continued, "Jessica, Jessie's mom called earlier and she wants to meet up."

Troy nodded and said, "You can arrange that right mom?"

"Yes. You don't have to worry about the engagement party and all, I'll be the one who arrange it with Jessica and Jessie." Lucille replied. "I'll take care of it. Now you go get some rest. I know you had a long day.

Troy smiled and nooded as his mom left her, "Goodnight mom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a bath, Jessie sat in her dresser brushing her hair, while doing that she kept on thinking the interrupted conversation between Troy and Gabriella.

"_We haven't finished talking last night." Troy said._

"_Huh?" Gabriella looked at him quizzically._

"_Last night when I drove you home, you were about to say something but we were interrupted by a phone call." Troy told her._

"_Oh." Gabriella looked down._

"_Are you going to say it?" Troy asked Gabriella._

_Gabriella kept silent._

_Troy looked at her and started to speak again, "Why don't you tell me."_

"_About that…" Gabriella started. _

_Suddenly a phone rang they looked at the door and saw Jessie standing there. Gabriella immediately stood up._

She slammed her brush on the table and then all of a sudden she heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." Jessie shouted.

"Jess." Jessica said.

"Mom." Jessie smiled, "What's up."

"You went to see Troy?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Jessie replied.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Jessica asked.

"About?" Jessie asked.

"You didn't talk about the engagement?" Jessica asked.

Jessie just pouted. Jessica sighed, "Because he doesn't know and I have to bring the topic up to Lucille."

Jessie's mood lightened up and smiled, "Mom! You're the best!"

"Look at you.." Jessica looked at her daughter.

"Mom, just help me okay?" Jessie smiled at her mom and took her hand. "Please?"

"Why do you want to get engaged with that boy?" Jessica asked, "why him?"

"I love him, mom. I love Troy." Jessie replied.

Jessica sighed. "I can't believe it. My daughter is all grown up now. But still I don't like that guy for you."

"Mom." Jessie said.

Jessica sighed again, "Alright. Alright, I'll help you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenda and Lindsay just timed in for work. "Last night was so cold. I wonder how Gabriella is." Brenda told Lindsay.

"Why do you care?" Lindsay asked. "I believe that she froze to death. Oh I'm so happy."

Brenda just looked at her, "You're mean!"

"Yeah I am and I'm proud of it!" Lindsay replied.

"Good morning guys!" Gabriella greeted them while mopping the floor.

Brenda and Lindsay were shocked to see Gabriella happily greeting them. They looked at each other and saw both of their faces go pale as if they'd seen a ghost. They didn't greet her and both girls immediately proceeded to the restroom.

Gabriella saw them leave and glared at them but laughed at them seeing them shocked and pale. She continued mopping the floor happily.

Brenda and Lindsay just entered the restroom and Lindsay was furious. "Did you come back and opened the door for her?"

"No!" Brenda replied, "How can you doubt me? We were at the bar last night!"

"Damn! Who opened the door for her?" Lindsay was furious. "Give me a cigarette, I want to smoke."

Brenda gave her a piece and both went in a cubicle and lightened the cigarette.

Gabriella quietly entered the restroom holding a pail of water on one hand. She silently took the garbage can and put out the trash and used the can as a stool. She then throw the bucket full of water on top of the cubicle where Brenda and Lindsay were smoking and immediately ran out of the restroom. Gabriella smiled and said to herself, "No one messes with Gabriella Montez."

Brenda and Lindsay shrieked, as they were drenched with cold water. Both of them went out the cubicle but didn't find anyone to blame for it.

"That Gabriella bitch!" Lindsay shouted.

A few minutes later both Brenda and Lindsay soaked with water went out of the bathroom.

"That Gabriella will pay for this." Lindsay told Brenda.

"She will pay?" Brenda told her. "You were the one who locked her up there. No wonder she'd get revenge. And I got into this mess!"

"Shut up Brenda." Lindsay shouted.

Brenda just shrugged.

Both of them saw Jessie walked in the building and both of them greeted her. Lindsay remembered that Jessie is Troy's girlfriend. She then called her, "Ms. Patterson?"

Jessie looked back, "Yes?"

"Can I have a word with you?" Lindsay asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie was sitting at the lounge area of Troy's company. She was trying to compose herself as she was recalling what Lindsay told her.

"Gabriella was trying to hit on Mr. Bolton, ma'am. You know during our stay at Lava Springs, I saw her got out at Mr. Bolton's suite." Lindsay informed her. "She's a man whore Ms. Patterson."

Jessie stood up and left the lounge and decided to look for Gabriella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was changing the photo presentations. She greeted her colleagues as they passed by. She was about to finish placing the new photo presentations she saw Jessie.

"Good morning, ma'am." Gabriella greeted her.

"Good morning. You came to work today?" Jessie asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Nothing's wrong right?" Jessie asked her.

"I'm fine ma'am." Gabriella replied and smiled. "About last night…"

"Troy told me everything." Jessie replied and took a seat on one of the chairs. "So you don't have to worry about it."

"Really?" Gabriella replied as she sat down in front of her.

"Troy is not very helpful to others. But deep inside he cares what's around him." Jessie informed her.

Gabriella gave her a weak smile and looked down.

"Just like in the past ten years." Jessie told her meaningly.

Gabriella looked up and said, "Ten years?"

"Yeah, ten years." Jessie smiled. "I met him when I was fifteen. Isn't it interesting?"

Gabriella didn't say anything but smiled.

Jessie continued, "Gabriella did you know that Troy died once?"

"Yes." Gabriella answered.

"People told me to forget and move on. But I didn't." Jessie told her, "Because I believe he will not leave me alone."

Gabriella looked down.

"I believe that we are fated together." Jessie told her, "and no one can break my beliefs. Nothing can break us apart."

Gabriella looked at her and smiled, "Both of you looked good together. You guys are a perfect match."

"Really?" Jessie smiled. "Thanks."

Gabriella looked down again. While Jessie looked at her watch, "Oh I need to go and meet someone. I'm sorry if I talk a lot, I hope I didn't bother you."

Jessie stood up and left. Gabriella sighed heavily and stood up and finished the rest of her tasks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But you know this would happen Gabs." Kelsi told her.

Gabriella didn't reply. She just told Kelsi the confrontation Jessie did to her earlier.

"He's rich, son of a business tycoon. You know he will be in a fixed marriage thing." Kelsi told her friend. "But Gabs, don't ever give up. You must hold on."

"He has such a rich family and a really kind fiancée." Gabriella replied. "We're in two different worlds. Sometimes I doubt if he's the Alex I know."

"But last time you said it was him." Kelsi answered.

"The guy I want to see is not the Company's president's son." Gabriella said while tears already falling in her eyes. "I want to see the one who washed clothes with me back at the inn, and that's Alex. Can I find him back?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David was sitting on his office when a phone call interrupted him.

"David speaking." David said as he answered the phone.

"What do you want me to do now boss?" The other line asked.

"Just stand by." David replied, "I'll call you if we get the right chance to do it."

"Okay boss." The man said.

Both of them hung up and David continued to do his work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Few Months Later…_

"I'm back!" Tanya shouted.

"Tanya, keep your voice down!" Lucille scolded her daughter. "You know your dad hates it when it's noisy!"

"Sorry mom." Tanya replied.

"Tanya?" Troy looked at her.

"Troy!" Tanya ran to her younger brother and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Troy said as he tried to get away from her sister's hug. "What about you?"

"I'm good." Tanya replied and smiled.

"What brings you here?" Troy asked her. "I thought you're going to Europe."

"Well, plans changed." Tanya answered. "I've decided to open up my boutique here in Albuquerque."

"That's great sis." Troy replied.

"Can I borrow some of your staff during my opening party?" Tanya asked.

"Sure just go at the office and choose there." Troy replied.

"Great!" Tanya replied. "Thanks bro."

"You're welcome." Troy replied.

"So how are you and that girl?" Tanya asked.

"Jess? We're good. Why do you always say that girl?" Troy asked. "She's my best friend."

"I don't like her for you." Tanya shrugged. "She's fake. It's like she's trying to be nice outside but inside she's like a devil that wants to be released."

"You're so mean to her." Troy said. "She didn't do anything to you and besides, we've known her for ten years."

"Yeah and I heard that mom and her mom is planning on the engagement party thing." Tanya told him. "And you're getting married."

"Yeah, so what?" Troy asked.

"Are you sure it's her?" Tanya asked her brother. "She's the one for you?"

"I made a promise to her and she's like a family now." Troy replied.

"Promises are made to be broken, are Troy." Tanya informed him. "That's a fact."

Troy just shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. Just get some rest. You need it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Tanya went to Troy's office and looked around and saw Ms. Yoon.

"Ms. Yoon!" Tanya shouted and waved at her.

"Tanya?" Ms. Yoon asked. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good." Tanya replied. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Ms. Yoon replied. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh about that. I'm finally going to open up my boutique, so I need two girls who can help me at my opening party." Tanya replied.

"That's good." Ms. Yoon said. "Well you can pick anyone at my staff."

"Great." Tanya smiled. She then saw a brunette walking carrying loads of stuff in her hands. "I want her. She seems really hard working."

"Ms. Gabriella Montez." Ms. Yoon smiled, "Nice choice. She's one of the best staff I have."

"And that one." Tanya pointed out.

"Ms. Lindsay Wellington." Ms. Yoon. "Only two?"

"Yeah. That's enough." Tanya replied.

"Fine. Ms. Montez? Ms. Wellington? Please come over here." Ms. Yoon called them. Both Gabriella and Lindsay walked over.

"This is Ms. Tanya Bolton. And she's here to tell you something." Ms. Yoon informed them. "I'll leave you to them Tanya. I need to do some paperwork."

"Thanks." Tanya replied and Ms. Yoon left. Tanya looked back at the girls and smiled, "Hi. You can call me Tanya. Anyway, I need both of you to assist me during the opening party of my boutique. Here's the card together with the address. I want you to be at my boutique tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Both Gabriella and Lindsay replied.

"Don't worry. I already asked Troy's permission. So see you girls tomorrow at eight in the morning sharp." Tanya smiled and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's work." Tanya asked Troy.

"The usual." Troy replied. "I miss those days."

"Yeah. Me too. Life was simple back then." Tanya replied.

"I heard you went to the office today. You picked your assistants already?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I did." Tanya replied. "Thanks."

"No problem." Troy smiled and stared at the sky.

"You want to say something don't you?" Tanya asked.

"How did you know?" Troy asked.

"I'm your sister. And I know when you wanted to ask something. You stare up at the sky."

"Whatever." Troy answered.

"So what do you want to ask?" Tanya asked Troy.

"You know what happened to me last year right?' Troy asked.

Tanya nodded, "Thank goodness I wasn't there to bury you. Since it's not you and you're still alive and everything, but I felt bad that time I wasn't there since it's my crucial moment in my studies."

"That's okay." Troy replied.

"So back to the topic." Tanya answered. "What's up?"

"Have you ever felt like you knew someone in the past but you couldn't remember that time?" Troy asked his sister, "I knew I couldn't remember what happened to me that one year but you had this feeling you knew it happened?"

"Like déjà vu?" Tanya asked. "I get that all the time."

"Something like that, maybe I'm just overreacting." Troy replied. "Thanks sis."

"Anytime." Tanya replied. "Oh here."

"What's this?" Troy asked as he opened the envelope.

"Give this to your fiancée." Tanya told him. "Mom will kill me if I didn't invite her."

"Her name's Jessie." Troy told her.

"Whatever. I still don't like her." Tanya replied. "Anyway I'm off to bed. I still have a long day tomorrow. Be sure you're there!"

"I will don't worry." Troy assured her sister. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks bro." Tanya replied.

Tanya left and went off to bed while Troy continued to look up the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Gabriella and Lindsay just got at he boutique at the same time. Lindsay scowled at her and Gabriella just rolled her eyes. Gabriella and Lindsay entered the shop, Tanya greeted them, "Good morning girls, are you ready?"

Gabriella and Lindsay nodded. Tanya smiled, "Great! Just go in the dressing room, you can get any of the white polo, blazer, slacks and shoes you wanted to wear. They would be you uniform. And after that you can have them too. Is that okay? Great! Let's start!"

Both of them went in the dressing area, Lindsay was awed with the hundreds of dresses and coats while Gabriella, did what was instructed. She took the blazer, white polo and slacks and went in to get dressed.

A minute later Lindsay went in to get dressed as well and both of them went out the same time. Lindsay and Gabriella went to the shoe rack and were picking out shoes. Lindsay took a shoe and saw that one of its heels is loose and was about to break. She saw Gabriella took a similar pair and she immediately told said, "Hey I want that one. Give that to me."

"It's just the same Lindsay." Gabriella told her.

"Just give it to me!" Lindsay said.

"Fine." Gabriella shrugged and gave the shoes to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that your sister invited me to her opening." Jessie told Troy.

"Well, mom will kill her if she didn't." Troy replied.

"Yeah, she doesn't like me." Jessie replied.

"No she likes you." Troy answered back.

Both of them arrived at the party and it was crowded. Gabriella was serving some canapés when she almost fell down. Troy was looking around the shop when he saw it. His mood changed, he left Jessie and went to her. Jessie saw it and decided to follow Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked her.

"Working, sir." Gabriella answered.

"Why are you working here?" Troy asked.

"Your sister came yesterday and told us to go here and help her today." Gabriella replied.

"I see." Troy replied.

"Troy, I see Lana and Patty, let's go over, okay?" Jessie asked as she pulled Troy away from Gabriella. Gabriella walked away from them and continued serving.

"Lana! Patty!" Jessie shouted.

"Hey girl!" Lana said.

"How are you?" Patty asked.

"I'm good." Jessie replied. "It's good to see you guys again!"

"Yeah same here." Lana replied. "So when are you and Troy getting married?"

Troy then shrugged and left Jessie with her friends.

"What's wrong with him?" Patty asked Jessie.

"He's just tired." Jessie replied and looked at Troy walking away.

Gabriella felt her feet aching but decided to brush it off and continued to serve. She saw both Troy and Jessie again. Troy saw her but she went back the other way, away from Troy's gaze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella just finished serving canapés and drinks so she decided to go to the dressing are to get some rest. Her feet was acing badly. She removed her shoes. Unknowingly, Troy followed her. Troy saw her remove the shoes and he took it away from her.

"Hey!" Gabriella said as her shoe was snatched away from her.

"What's wrong with your shoe?" Troy asked as he examined it.

"Nothing." Gabriella meekly replied.

"Your shoe is broken why bother wearing it?" Troy asked her. Troy slammed the heel to the wall. He examined the shoe again before giving it back to Gabriella.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said as she took back her shoe.

"The party's almost over, you can go home now." Troy told Gabriella. "Don't worry I'll talk to the owner."

"I'm one of the staffs here today, Mr. Bolton. I just can't go home like that." Gabriella replied. "If you'll excuse me I still need to serve food and drinks to the guests."

Gabriella left Troy. Unknown to them, Patty and Lana heard their conversation, both looked at each other, and they immediately went to Jessie as Gabriella just started to walk away from Troy.

On the other hand, Troy watched Gabriella leave. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patty and Lana went back to Jessie, without any hesitation, Lana started to speak, "Now I know why he just left abruptly when I asked about the date of your wedding. I can't believe he's such a man."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked Lana.

"Wait and see." Lana replied. "Hey you! Server girl."

"What do you want to do?" Jessie asked Lana.

"You'll see." Patty replied. "That girl needs mean girls in her life."

"Stop it okay?" Jessie pleaded.

"Hey you! Server girl." Lana shouted again.

"Don't worry Jess. We'll take care of it." Patty said as she put her foot out and purposely trip Gabriella over.

Gabriella was holding a tray of wine when she accidentally tripped and poured the glasses of wine all over Lana.

"Oh my gosh!" Lana shouted.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" Gabriella said immediately as she tried to remove the stains using a napkin on Lana's dress."

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Lana shrieked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trip over." Gabriella apologized again.

Troy saw the whole thing and was shocked to see what was happening.

"What are you going to do with it?" Patty asked Gabriella.

"I will compensate for it." Gabriella replied. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to trip over."

"Compensate? That's easy for you to say." Lana said she placed her finger on Gabriella's head and used it to push her. "Don't you realize how much this dress cost?"

Troy was about to go over and stop the scene but Jessie stopped him, "Troy, no."

"Troy, I don't feel well. Can we go home now?" Jessie asked as she tried to block Troy from going to the scene. Troy tried to break free and was so furious. Jessie, on the other hand, continued to speak, "Please Troy, I'm serious. I don't feel well. Let's go."

Troy finally calmed down a little bit but still stood there.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do it. Here please take this." Gabriella said as she took some money out from her pocket.

"What are you doing now?" Lana shouted and pushed her away.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and said, "I've already said sorry!"

"Is that an attitude of a person being sorry?" Lana asked, "If you really mean it, you must be honest." Lana pushed Gabriella hard that she fell down and hit the table where the Ice sculpture was standing.

Troy saw the Ice sculpture was about to fall down. He pushed Jessie aside and immediately rushed to Gabriella as fast as he could.

Gabriella saw the sculpture falling on her, _"Oh, no." _She told herself she just closed her eyes and covered her face waiting for the thing to fall down on her.

Troy arrived just in time to cover Gabriella from the falling sculpture. Jessie was shocked to see what was happening, she placed her hand on her mouth. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes as she didn't feel anything fall over her instead she felt warmth. She was surprised to see Troy wrapped around her. Both of them just looked at each other for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the review guys and thanks for adding me up. Please do review. I need to read your feedbacks with the story. Once again, thanks for taking your time reading it. :) Hope you like this chapter! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 11: Leaving

Patty and Lana went back to Jessie, without any hesitation, Lana started to speak, "Now I know why he just left abruptly when I asked about the date of your wedding. I can't believe he's such a man."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked Lana.

"Wait and see." Lana replied. "Hey you! Server girl."

"What do you want to do?" Jessie asked Lana.

"You'll see." Patty replied. "That girl needs mean girls in her life."

"Stop it okay?" Jessie pleaded.

"Hey you! Server girl." Lana shouted again.

"Don't worry Jess. We'll take care of it." Patty said as she put her foot out and purposely trip Gabriella over.

Gabriella was holding a tray of wine when she accidentally tripped and poured the glasses of wine all over Lana.

"Oh my gosh!" Lana shouted.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" Gabriella said immediately as she tried to remove the stains using a napkin on Lana's dress."

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Lana shrieked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trip over." Gabriella apologized again.

Troy saw the whole thing and was shocked to see what was happening.

"What are you going to do with it?" Patty asked Gabriella.

"I will compensate for it." Gabriella replied. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to trip over."

"Compensate? That's easy for you to say." Lana said she placed her finger on Gabriella's head and used it to push her. "Don't you realize how much this dress cost?"

Troy was about to go over and stop the scene but Jessie stopped him, "Troy, no."

"Troy, I don't feel well. Can we go home now?" Jessie asked as she tried to block Troy from going to the scene. Troy tried to break free and was so furious. Jessie, on the other hand, continued to speak, "Please Troy, I'm serious. I don't feel well. Let's go."

Troy finally calmed down a little bit but still stood there.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do it. Here please take this." Gabriella said as she took some money out from her pocket.

"What are you doing now?" Lana shouted and pushed her away.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and said, "I've already said sorry!"

"Is that an attitude of a person being sorry?" Lana asked, "If you really mean it, you must be honest." Lana pushed Gabriella hard that she fell down and hit the table where the Ice sculpture was standing.

Troy saw the Ice sculpture was about to fall down. He pushed Jessie aside and immediately rushed to Gabriella as fast as he could.

Gabriella saw the sculpture falling on her, _"Oh, no." _She told herself she just closed her eyes and covered her face waiting for the thing to fall down on her.

Troy arrived just in time to cover Gabriella from the falling sculpture. Jessie was shocked to see what was happening, she placed her hand on her mouth. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes as she didn't feel anything fall over her instead she felt warmth. She was surprised to see Troy wrapped around her. Both of them just looked at each other for a while. Gabriella tried to stand up, Troy didn't release her but helped her from getting up.

Tanya saw what was happening and rushed over, "Oh no. Ms. Montez, are you alright."

"Yes Ms. Bolton. I'm fine." Gabriella said as she broke away from Troy's hold.

Tanya looked at Lana and Patty. "You guys ruined this party! I can't believe you'd make a scene!"

Troy glared at Patty and Lana. He suddenly grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her away from the crowed. They were outside when Gabriella suddenly tried to release her hand from Troy's grip. "Mr. Bolton, please let me go!" Gabriella shouted.

Troy then released his grip from Gabriella's hand. Gabriella immediately said, "I'm sorry for shouting."

"Why are always saying sorry?" Troy shouted. "You always apologize to people but in the end they always hurt or beat you up. How can you stand that?"

"Mr. Bolton…" Gabriella was utterly speechless.

"How long can you stand to be like that?" Troy asked her. "Are you stupid with no self-respect?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say, but Troy continued his rant, "Why do you like it so much? Do you want my sympathy?"

"What are you saying?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"If not, why do you take me as your dead lover?" Troy asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the party, Tanya kept apologizing to the people who saw the incident. One by one they left the place. Jessie couldn't believe what happened, she was shocked to see Troy protecting Gabriella and even pulled her away from the incident as if she wasn't there. She tried to compose herself, she sighed and closed her eyes. Once she looked down, she saw a necklace. She knew it was Gabriella's, she picked it up and was shocked to see that the necklace was the same as the necklace the nurse gave her when Troy was found alive a year ago. She opened the locket and found a rolled paper and then rolled it out. Her eyes widened at the content of the paper, _"Even if I don't have memories from the past or even if my memories come back. If fate separates us, I will find you. I'll be willing to find you even if I need to go to the ends of the earth. I will always love you and cherish you for all eternity." _She rolled it back and placed the paper back in the necklace, it was the same necklace that Troy was wearing when he was found and it has the same content inside. She now knew that Troy met Gabriella the year he was missing…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella looked disbelievingly at Troy. She couldn't say anything and decided to just leave and walk away. She started to walk away but Troy held her back. Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy started to speak again, "This is what you want right? Look poor in front of me and get my sympathy and then get into my heart?"

"This is what you want and this is what you hope right?" Troy asked her again. Gabriella just looked at him trying to hold back her tears. Troy continued to speak, "You're successful you know that?" Troy told her, "I feel sympathy for you, I felt bad that you suffered a lot. Calling your dead lover's name in front of me, at the beginning. At that moment, I started to sympathize with you."

Gabriella was shocked to hear Troy said. She just stood there and looked at him disbelievingly.

"I beg you don't appear in front of me." Troy told her. "It makes my feelings so confused."

Troy was about to leave but Gabriella spoke she now couldn't stop her tears from falling, "I believe that I should say this in front of you. I'm not stupid, I don't really care what will happen to me, all I want to see is people that I care about is happy. I don't want to fight people even though they're so rude to me and treat me bad. If this is about your sympathy I don't need it, I don't need your pity or anything else. I didn't know being nice to everyone would make me look so bad."

Troy just looked at her as Gabriella continued, "I know what I'm after doesn't exist anymore. Alex is dead, as I have told you before. Don't worry, Mr. Bolton. I won't appear in front of you or see you again. I'll treat you as a stranger and I promise you will not see me again."

Gabriella left him. Troy looked as her back disappeared in front of him. Troy instantly felt bad. Unknown to them Jessie was standing near the shop's entrance and heard everything. She gripped hard on Gabriella's necklace. Troy sighed and looked back and saw Jessie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Jessie were both going back home from the party. Troy and Jessie sat silently when Jessie started to break the silence. "Troy, if you're not there, there would be an accident. I know that Gabriella was scared too. Are you hurt?"

Troy didn't reply. Jessie felt uncomfortable and continued to speak, "Lana said Gabriella didn't mean to ruin her dress. She felt so bad, I feel better that everyone is fine."

Troy continued to keep quiet, Jessie looked at him again, "Are you okay, Troy?"

Troy just looked at her for a brief moment and he continued to drive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy brought Jessie back to her home. Troy remained silent the whole ride, Jessie didn't leave the car yet. Troy was about to say something but Jessie cut him up, "Don't call me later tonight Troy. I don't feel good I want to rest okay?"

Jessie was about to leave when Troy started to speak, "Jess…"

"Don't say anything about it." Jessie said. "Although I don't know what you want to say, I don't want to know it. So don't say anything about it. No need for explanation, don't mention anything okay? Goodnight Troy."

Jessie left the car and went in her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie went in her room and went to her dresser. She pulled her drawer and took her jewelry box. She opened it and there was Troy's necklace. She took it out and took Gabriella's in her purse she compared both of the necklace and tears started to fall in her eyes. She then knew that Troy knew Gabriella after the accident, she then pushed her cosmetics away and let it fall from the ground and cried silently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was playing the stuffed toy Alex gave to him. She then decided to go to sleep. She then placed the stuffed toy back and was about to head to bed when she noticed her necklace is gone. Then she frantically looked around her room but unfortunately she couldn't find it. Gabriella sat back in her bed and told herself silently, _"Maybe it's better this way. Maybe I should let go of the past. I'm silly, holding on to the past where I knew from the start that there's no future for me and Alex, we're two worlds apart."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was going back home, he remembered Gabriella's last words to him,_"I know that what I'm after doesn't exist anymore Alex is dead, as I have told you before. Don't worry, Mr. Bolton. I won't appear in front of you or see you again. I'll treat you as a stranger and I promise you will not see me again."_

He continued to stare blankly in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" Ms. Yoon asked Kelsi.

"Resignation letter from Ms. Montez ma'am." Kelsi replied.

"Why did she resign?" Ms. Yoon asked Kelsi.

"I don't know ma'am. She just gave it to me this morning, I was asking her but then she just didn't answer." Kelsi replied. "She wanted to say goodbye to you in person but she told me it would be best if she didn't come here."

Ms. Yoon sighed, "Alright, too bad, she's one of the best here in our team. I really like her"

"I know ma'am. She's my best friend. I know she liked it here, but I think there are reasons why she felt she needed to go." Kelsi replied.

Ms. Yoon shook her head, "What a loss. Anyway, thank you for giving this to me." Ms. Yoon said, "You can go back to your work now. Mr. Bolton ordered to check the inventories and we just lost one hand to work."

"Yes ma'am. I'll see to it." Kelsi said and left .

Kelsi's phone rang, she looked at her phone and Ryan's calling her. She picked it up and greeted, "Hey Ryan."

"I was wondering if you want to eat out. I just came back with Sharpay, and I kind of having my free time." Ryan told her.

"Sorry Ryan, not now. I'm kind of busy. Our boss just ordered us to check all our stocks. He's kind of in the mood to do this today. We literally need to check everything." Kelsi said. "With Gabriella resigning we just lost one good hand."

"Oh I see." Ryan replied, "Wait, Gabriella quit?"

"Yeah, she just gave me her resignation letter this morning before going to work." Kelsi told him. "I asked her why is she quitting her job. She didn't answer and just told me to give it to our team leader."

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, but I felt something happened last night that triggered her to do this." Kelsi told him. "You and Shar better check on her at home. See to it she's okay. She also told me she's going back home tonight, try to convince her to stay okay?"

"Alright." Ryan told Kelsi, "What about dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, dinner sounds good to me." Kelsi told him. "Bye."

Troy heard what Kelsi said over the phone, he continued to walk in his office as if nothng happened.

Kelsi was about to go back to work when Jessie just arrived and stopped her.

"Hey." Jessie said. "You're um, Gabriella's friend right?'

Kelsi looked at her. "Yes. What's the matter?"

"Can you call her for me?" Jessie asked her. "I kind of need to talk to her about something."

"I don't know what it is about but you can ask me." Kelsi told Jessie, "I'm one of her best friends and her case is my case."

Jessie looked around to see if Gabriella was around. Kelsi shrugged and said, "She's not here today."

"Fine. Since you're one of her best friends then I want to ask you something." Jessie said. "Follow me."

Kelsi looked at her. And followed her.

Both girls sat on the lounge area of the company. Jessie took out the necklace in her purse, "I believe this is Gabriella's necklace."

Kelsi looked at it and said, "Yes. That's hers." Kelsi took it and said, "She never takes it down whenever she goes to bath or sleep." Kelsi suddenly stopped talking and looked at her suspiciously, "Why is it with you?"

"I saw it last night on the floor at the party." Jessie replied. "Why isn't she here?"

Kelsi looked at her and said, "She resigned and won't come here anymore."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang, Gabriella was just about to finish packing her stuff, she then stood up and went over the door and was surprised to see Ryan and Sharpay in front of her. She smiled and shouted, "Ryan! Sharpay!"

"Hey Gabi, how are you?" Ryan asked her.

"I'm good." Gabriella smiled. "So how's New York?"

"Cold." Sharpay said. "We heard that you resigned."

"Yeah." Gabriella's face suddenly became sad. "I did."

"Why?" Ryan asked her.

"I wanted to go back home." Gabriella replied. "Tonight."

"You know what?" Sharpay said. "Let's get lunch outside, and talk about this okay? You're not leaving, because we just came back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Yoon?" Jessie said.

"How can I help you ma'am? Are you looking for Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Yoon said. "Please, have a seat. I'll tell him that you're here."

"Actually I'm not here to see Troy." Jessie told Ms. Yoon. "I have something to ask you."

Ms. Yoon looked at her quizzically and didn't say anything.

"Can I have Ms. Montez's home address?" Jessie asked her.

Ms. Yoon just looked at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie sat at her car and looked at the paper Ms. Yoon gave her. It was Gabriella's home address. She then started her engine and fixed her mind on going over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you guys finish with the inventory yet?" Troy asked Ms. Yoon.

"Not yet Mr. Bolton, we were still finalizing some items." Ms. Yoon informed him.

"Alright, I want it in my desk as soon as possible." Troy informed her.

"Yes. Mr. Bolton." Ms. Yoon told him.

Troy left Ms. Yoon's office, he went to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. He then heard Kelsi talking over the phone.

"Hey Ryan. Gabriella's with you and Sharpay?" Kelsi said. "That's good she went out with you guys. Oh Sharpay drag her to go shopping? Did you change Gabriella's decision? No she still haven't changed her mind? I just wish she'd stay here in the city. It's too lonely for her to go back at the inn. No I haven't eaten lunch yet. Oh you're bringing me food? That's great. Anyway I got to go. I need to finish these reports okay? Bye. See you in a bit."

Kelsi hang up the phone just in the elevator opened. Troy immediately went in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy just got in his car and started the engine. He was about to leave when a car in front of him appeared. He immediately pressed the breaks but the damage in his car has been done.

"Damn!" Troy slammed his steering wheel. He then stopped the engine and went out. He looked at his bumper and saw a small scratch. He sighed. Then the guy from the other car went out and saw a small bump in his bumper. "Hey man. You gotta pay for this." The guy told Troy.

"You suddenly came out of nowhere. And this is the exit lane. The entrance is on the other side." Troy explained calmly.

"Who are you to tell me this?" The guy shouted.

"It's none of your business. Here take this. I'm sure that's enough to pay for the small bump in your car." Troy told him.

The guy took the money and said. "Fine." He was about to get in his car and suddenly said quietly. "Spoiled rich kid."

It was then Troy snapped, the guy thought Troy didn't heard him but Troy heard him out loud. Troy jumped and went to punch the guy. The guy stood up and punched him back. Both started a brawl. Troy was so mad that the guy was punched to the ground. He then had flashbacks of what happened last night. _"I know that what I'm after doesn't exist anymore Alex is dead, as I have told you before. Don't worry, Mr. Bolton. I won't appear in front of you or see you again. I'll treat you as a stranger and I promise you will not see me again."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan just arrived from Kelsi's office building. He then saw two guys punching each other. He placed the food he bought for his girlfriend on the safe area and ran towards them.

"Hey stop it!" Ryan said as he grabbed both Troy's arms and dragged him away from the guy on the ground.

The guy immediately stood up and went in his car and left the building hurriedly. Ryan released Troy and looked at him, "Hey man, you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Troy said and went in his car and left the building.

Ryan looked at the car that slowly disappearing and shrugged. He then walked back to the place where he left his girlfriend's food. He took it and then he grabbed his phone and called Kelsi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabs, don't leave." Sharpay told her.

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke were in a Italian restaurant having dinner. They were persuading Gabriella not to go back home.

"She's right Gabster. Don't leave us." Chad told Gabriella.

"Thanks guys. But I think I should go back. I feel bad leaving my aunt alone back at the inn." Gabriella told them. "I think it's time for me to go back."

"But Gabs. If this is about Troy, don't mind him." Taylor told him.

"Yeah she's right Gabs." Ryan added. "Don't go back."

"It's nice living here in the city but you know me I'm still a country bumpkin." Gabriella smiled at them. "It's not about Troy, Tay. I just missed home so much."

"You know what guys?" Zeke told everyone. "I think we should support Gabi. Whatever she would like to do we're there."

"Zeke's right guys." Jason said, "She can visit us anytime she wants and we can go to the inn and visit her too. We just need to plan it."

"Fine." Kelsi said.

"Alright." Sharpay sighed. "Why don't we go to a bar and have some drinks?"

"I think I should better be going back." Gabriella said. "You guys go. I need to get my things. The bus leaves at midnight."

"Why don't you leave tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"I already purchased my ticket." Gabriella said. "I really miss home so I want to go back as soon as I can."

Gabriella stood up and smiled at them. "Thank you guys for everything. I love you all."

Chad looked at Gabriella and then shouted, "Group hug!"

All of them hugged Gabriella at the same time. Gabriella smiled and said, "I promise I'll visit you guys from time to time."

They released Gabriella, the guys smiled at her while the girls got teary eyes, brushing their tears once in a while. "We love you too Gabster, we're always be here."

"Thanks guys!" Gabriella said and walked away, but then looked back, "Enjoy guys, have fun drinking!"

With that Gabriella walked away from the restaurant going back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella just got off the bus and started walking to her apartment when she saw a familiar car parked on the side of the building. She continued to walk and saw Troy came out from the car.

Gabriella looked at him for a while but then decided to ignore him. She was about to enter the building when Troy started to speak. "Gabriella, can we talk?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've got some free time so I decided to make the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I promise that it will be as soon as possible. :) Please review and thanks for those people who liked my story! (Although there are only few of them) Hope you'd like this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ella

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 12: Ella

"Gabs, don't leave." Sharpay told her.

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke were in a Italian restaurant having dinner. They were persuading Gabriella not to go back home.

"She's right Gabster. Don't leave us." Chad told Gabriella.

"Thanks guys. But I think I should go back. I feel bad leaving my aunt alone back at the inn." Gabriella told them. "I think it's time for me to go back."

"But Gabs. If this is about Troy, don't mind him." Taylor told him.

"Yeah she's right Gabs." Ryan added. "Don't go back."

"It's nice living here in the city but you know me I'm still a country bumpkin." Gabriella smiled at them. "It's not about Troy, Tay. I just missed home so much."

"You know what guys?" Zeke told everyone. "I think we should support Gabi. Whatever she would like to do we're there."

"Zeke's right guys." Jason said, "She can visit us anytime she wants and we can go to the inn and visit her too. We just need to plan it."

"Fine." Kelsi said.

"Alright." Sharpay sighed. "Why don't we go to a bar and have some drinks?"

"I think I should better be going back." Gabriella said. "You guys go. I need to get my things. The bus leaves at midnight."

"Why don't you leave tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"I already purchased my ticket." Gabriella said. "I really miss home so I want to go back as soon as I can."

Gabriella stood up and smiled at them. "Thank you guys for everything. I love you all."

Chad looked at Gabriella and then shouted, "Group hug!"

All of them hugged Gabriella at the same time. Gabriella smiled and said, "I promise I'll visit you guys from time to time."

They released Gabriella, the guys smiled at her while the girls got teary eyes, brushing their tears once in a while. "We love you too Gabster, we're always be here."

"Thanks guys!" Gabriella said and walked away, but then looked back, "Enjoy guys, have fun drinking!"

With that Gabriella walked away from the restaurant going back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella just got off the bus and started walking to her apartment when she saw a familiar car parked on the side of the building. She continued to walk and saw Troy came out from the car.

Gabriella looked at him for a while but then decided to ignore him. She was about to enter the building when Troy started to speak. "Gabriella, can we talk?"

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked him, trying to hold back her tears once again, "Isn't yesterday enough?"

Troy just looked at him.

"I already resigned in your company." Gabriella told him, "as promised I won't appear in front of you ever again."

"I haven't accepted your resignation yet." Troy told her.

Gabriella looked at him disbelievingly and shrugged. She was about to walk away but Troy started to speak again, "If it is about the words I said yesterday, I feel sorry for that. I know I was so rude to you yesterday."

"Sorry?" Gabriella asked him, "A poor girl like me resigned became poorer. I'm sorry Mr. Bolton but I don't want to accept your apology. It's already too late I was hurt badly. Please go back if you're done with your explanation."

Gabriella started to go in the building but Troy held her arm and stopped her from entering. Gabriella looked at her and said, "Let me go." She shoved her arms hard so that her arm will be released from Troy's grasp. She tried to go in again but Troy held her arm. Tears fell down in Gabriella's eyes and she shouted, "Why? Why are you doing this? You told me that you don't want to see me again and was hoping I won't appear in front of you…"

Troy looked at her and cut her off when he pulled her into a hug. Gabriella cried and then Troy started to speak, "I was lying. I told myself I don't want to love you."

Gabriella continued to cry in Troy's arms when Troy continued to speak, "I thought I can, but I couldn't do it. Gabriella, I couldn't do it."

Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi decided not to go to the bar but instead head home. They were almost there when they saw Gabriella talking to someone.

"That's Gabs right?" Taylor asked Kelsi, "Who's that guy?"

"That's Mr. Bolton." Kelsi looked shocked.

"Come on, let's hide!" Sharpay told them as she dragged them towards the bushes. The guys followed. All of them heard everything the girls got tears on the faces, while the guys were all happy for Gabriella.

"That's so sweet." Taylor said as she wiped some of the tears that kept falling in her eyes.

"It's good. I'm happy for them." Kelsi added, she also wiped her tears away.

Sharpay smiled and said, "It's like a romantic film. Oh my gosh, it's good to know that everything work out."

"Come to think of it that's the guy who was brutally punching someone earlier when I brought Kels some lunch." Ryan said.

"What?" Chad looked at him.

"Well he was fuming mad." Ryan added.

"He was in a bad mood earlier." Kelsi told everyone. "I think it's because of Gabs."

"Well all's well that ends well." Jason said.

"Let's leave them some moment alone." Zeke told everyone, "Why don't we head to the bar like we're supposed to do."

Taylor nodded, "This time Gabs' definitely not going back."

All of them stood up and left Gabriella and Troy hugging at the entrance door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with your face?" Gabriella asked Troy as she was trying to apply some medications to Troy's bruised face. They were now up at Gabriella's apartment.

"Maybe I deserved this punishment." Troy replied. Troy took her hand and asked her, "Are you mad at me?"

Gabriella just looked at him, Troy continued, "You know the first time I saw you, I find you strange but you are so familiar to me. I never saw you before but I had this feeling that I'm also a stranger to myself because I couldn't remember that year when I had the accident and what did I do when I was away from my family for a year. You know, if one day I changed, I would become angry to myself, because I wouldn't be able to get closer to the woman I love the most." Troy looked at her and smiled, "I can promise you one thing though, you believed in me and follow me thru this, I won't lie to you and I won't make you unhappy. Do you believe in me?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy continued to speak, "I will protect you, I won't make you cry or sad. I will definitely protect you."

Gabriella smiled and hugged Troy. Both shared a lovingly embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Troy was in his room buttoning up his long-sleeved polo when he noticed the necklace Jessie gave to him. He held it for a while and decided to remove it from his neck. He looked at it and placed it back at the table, he then took his mobile phone and called Jessie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie was driving when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw Troy calling her. She didn't bother to answer instead she placed it back to her mobile phone holder and continued driving looking for the exit she needed to turn to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella already cooked breakfast for her friends.

"Wow, it smells so good!" Sharpay said as she exited her room. Soon Taylor and Kelsi followed, also exiting to their respective rooms.

"Good morning guys." Gabriella beamed at them, "Let's eat."

"Wow bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast?" Kelsi said, "We have lots of food today."

"You must be in a good mood Gabs." Taylor smiled as she pulled out her chair and sat.

"Eat up guys. We need heavy breakfast." Gabriella said. "We need more energy."

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" Kelsi stood up and ran back to her room. A few seconds later she emerged and gave Gabriella's necklace, "Jessie got this."

Gabriella's eyes widened she took the necklace and looked at it intently, "What? Where and how did she get this?"

"I have no idea, she just gave it to me." Kelsi said as she sat back to her chair and took some pieces of bacon, eggs and French toast. "She aksed me where you were and I told her that you resigned."

"What?" Gabriella looked at her best friend.

"I think she's beginning to suspect your relationship with Troy." Kelsi infomed her, "You have to prepare Gabs, it's not only Jessie you'll have to face in the future but also Troy's family and hers. You can't lose alright?"

"I have to agree." Sharpay told Gabriella. "Don't feel sorry for her alright? You deserve Troy more than anything and don't ever doubt about that."

"All of us, including the boys will be at your back. Always." Taylor added.

Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled back, "You guys are the best friends I've ever had!"

"Well that's why we're all best friends!" Kelsi laughed. "Now promise us alright?"

"Alright I promise, I won't lose." Gabriella smiled.

Kelsi's phone vibrated and smiled, "Don't leave alright? Martha's calling." Kelsi then answered her phone. "Hey Martha! Eat lunch outside? Sure! Bye!"

Gabriella looked at Kelsi, Kelsi hung up the phone and told the girls, "Martha's inviting us to eat lunch at the small café near our office. I already said yes so we have to go."

The three girls nodded in unison, "Alright then, let's eat up and take a bath." Sharpay told everyone.

The girls laughed and continued to eat their scrumptious breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls decided to eat light for lunch since they consumed a heavy breakfast that morning, five of them decided to order sandwiches as their lunch.

"It's so nice to hear that you won't go back anymore Gabs." Martha smiled. "It feels so lonely without you working at the office."

"Yeah, good thing." Kelsi added. "I was dead tired yesterday."

Martha nodded, "Did you know that we were like being punished yesterday. We need to finish the whole month's inventory yesterday!"

Kelsi nodded, "Mr. Bolton was such in a bad mood yesterday. He made us do a month's work in one day."

"Oh, right. Ryan told us that he saw Troy punching a guy yesterday right?" Sharpay asked Kelsi, "I heard Ryan saying he was fuming mad."

"Oh I heard that, the I heard the guard was saying that the guy pissed Mr. Bolton off." Martha added. "Good thing Mr. Bolton called off the day today I heard he has some business thing going on or else we're all dead beat!"

"What?" Gabriella looked at Kelsi.

Kelsi looked at Gabriella laughed. Gabriella pushed her best friend. Martha looked at her quizzically and asked, "What's funny Kels?"

"Oh, now I know why! Nothing serious Martha." Kelsi looked at Gabriella and Gabriella was slapping Kelsi arms, Taylor and Sharpay looked at Kelsi and Kelsi winked at them both of the girls smiled.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella scolded her friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy saw Gabriella and her friends at the café near their office. He smiled and parked the car on the sidewalk. He opened his car window and saw Gabriella laughing together with her friends. He took his mobile phone and called her.

Gabriella felt her phone vibrating and she took it out and saw Troy calling she picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Who asked you to laugh?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella looked around but she didn't see Troy anywhere. "Where are you?"

"I'm parked outside." Troy told her.

"Oh okay I'll come out." Gabriella said. She then hung up the phone and told her friends, "I need to go to the restroom."

"Hey Gabs can we borrow your phone. We want to see who's phone has the best camera resolution." Sharpay said.

Gabriella handed her phone and then her friends started taking some pictures she then took her uneaten sandwich and wrapped it in a tissue and head out of the café. She immediately saw Troy's car and smiled. Troy opened the passenger door for and she entered the car. "Did you eat lunch yet? I heard you have a business meeting so here." Gabriella handed him the sandwich.

Troy took it and said, "I'll eat it while driving. Thanks."

Gabriella looked at him as he started drive away from the café.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked Troy. "I told them that I'm going to the restroom, I left my mobile phone and bag with them."

"You don't need money and you can use my phone." Troy said as he looked at her and smiled. "I'll drop you off later so don't worry about it."

"But you're going on a business meeting. Can I go with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Who asked you to resign in such a good company?" Troy told her, "So no, you can't. But you need to go with me later."

"I resigned because of you." Gabriella giggled.

"I won't waste much time." Troy told her. "After the meeting I'll leave right away. After that you can do whatever you want us to do."

"Really? Then I should really think about it." Gabriella told Troy. "Do you have the confidence to do it then?"

Troy laughed, "It depends on what you want me to do."

Gabriella laughed as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dream Forrest." Jessie said out loud. She then entered the inn and parked her car. She came out and looked around. She closed the door and walked around. She then went up to the house and saw the door opened. "Hello?" Jessie said out loud, "Is there anyone here?"

"Oh yes." A middle-aged woman said. "Please come in. Are you going to stay here for the night?"

"Oh, no. I just came by and wanted to look around the place. It was recommended by a friend." Jessie lied.

"Ah, yes, yes." The woman said, "I'm Nadia. Come in, come in."

Jessie smiled and replied, "Thanks."

"But I hope you'd stay here at least for a day." Nadia told Jessie.

"Ah, no. Maybe with my friends next time I will." Jessie told her.

"Okay. No problem. Come on I'll show you around." Nadia told her. "But let me finish washing the dishes first alright?"

"You and your family live in this house?" Jessie asked Nadia.

"Ah, no. The owner of this house is a girl, I'm just her aunt helping her." Nadia explained.

"So you're not the owner of this house?" Jessie asked Nadia.

"No." Nadia smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella arrived in a hotel. Troy parked the car and stopped the engine. "Wow, you're car skills are so good." Gabriella told Troy, Troy just laughed and Gabriella continued, "So you're meeting up with a huge potential customer of your company?"

"Yeah." Troy told her. "I'm sorry that you need to wait for me for an hour."

"It's okay. It's only an hour." Gabriella smiled at him.

Troy smiled. "Oh yeah, I have a lot of books." He grabbed some of the books at the back of his car.

"What are these?" Gabriella looked at them and looked back at Troy. "Marketing analysis of your company. Very useful." Gabriella told Troy sarcastically.

Troy laughed at her, "I know. Well, see you later." Troy left the car and went in the hotel.

Gabriella smiled and started reading the books Troy gave her.

Troy entered the lobby and headed towards the lounge where his clients were supposed to meet him. He greeted them and said, "I'm sorry I was a little bit late. I was caught on a little traffic in the freeway."

Troy and his client sat down, he then saw two girls across him, both eating pastries he smiled and thought of Gabriella.

Gabriella was seriously reading the book when she heard a knock from her side of the window. She dropped the book in her lap and opened the window. She looked down and saw a plate of pastries the waiter was holding, "Whoa. What are these for?"

"Mr. Bolton told me to give these to you." The waiter replied.

Gabriella smiled and took the plate from him and said, "Thanks."

The waiter left and Gabriella looked at the plate and laughed, "Mr. Bolton is generous." She then took one small pastry and ate it slowly.

Troy just finished his meeting and rushed over to his car, he opened the driver seat and said, "Do you like the pastr…" But he didn't see Gabriella on the passenger side but he saw the pastries. He closed the door and looked around but he didn't find her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been three hours since Gabriella left and went to the washroom!" Sharpay told everyone.

"Apparently she's not here anymore." Taylor shrugged.

"She left her phone and bag with us!" Sharpay's eyes widened, "she might be kidnapped!"

Kelsi shrugged, "Shar, you're overreacting."

Then Gabriella's phone vibrated, Sharpay immediately answered it and said, "This is Gabriella's phone. Can I help you?"

"Hey Shar, this is Gabs." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!" Sharpay shouted out loud that Taylor, Kelsi and Martha immediately stood up. "Where the hell are you?" Sharpay asked. "Do you know how worried I am?"

"I'm sorry. Something happened." Gabriella told her.

"Next time you leave you have to tell us!" Sharpay told Gabriella.

"I'm far away from there. I'm with Alex." Gabriella looked back at the car and saw Troy looking around for her, "Anyway I got to go, I'll see you later alright?" Gabriella told her friend and hung up.

Troy was still looking around when suddenly, "You're done already?" he heard Gabriella's voice and he turned around and smiled, "Where did you go?" he asked.

Both of them got back in the car and Gabriella was feeding him the pastries he bought for her. She was stuffing it in his mouth, Gabriella laughed when Troy was trying to swallow the pastries, once he'd done it he told Gabriella, "Wow, I'm stuffed."

"That's why next time don't make fun with your food." Gabriella told him, "You bought a lot, and I couldn't eat all of it. That's a waste of money."

"Right. Don't talk about love with such a unromantic woman, this is what I called worry." Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, Ms. Montez, what do you want me to do?" Troy asked her. "Have you thought of anything yet?"

Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"I can do anything for you except eat this pastries." Troy told her.

Gabriella laughed and looked at him. "No rejections?"

"No." Troy told her.

"Can you not call me Ms. Montez anymore? It feels so weird. You can call me Gabriella or anything you want."

Troy just smiled and Gabriella started to speak again, "If you think it is not convenient, then it's alright if you'd call me Ms. Montez."

"Does Alex call you Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella didn't reply, she just looked down she didn't want to say anything about it.

"But I want to call you Ms. Montez, I like it more formal." Troy told her.

"Actually it's okay if you call me Ms. Montez. I like you being formal and all." Gabriella said while blushing.

Troy looked at her and smiled when he saw her blushing, he suddenly spoke, "Ella, put on your seatbelts, we better get going."

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, she remembered that "Ella" was the name her father usually call her. She put on her seatbelt and both of them left the parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! Haha. Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short. I kind of like it ending this chapter the way it was. I find it sweet. Haha.. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for the reviews! Please do review alright? =) Thanks a lot guys. **


	13. Chapter 13: Stuck

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 13: Stuck

"It's been three hours since Gabriella left and went to the washroom!" Sharpay told everyone.

"Apparently she's not here anymore." Taylor shrugged.

"She left her phone and bag with us!" Sharpay's eyes widened, "she might be kidnapped!"

Kelsi shrugged, "Shar, you're overreacting."

Then Gabriella's phone vibrated, Sharpay immediately answered it and said, "This is Gabriella's phone. Can I help you?"

"Hey Shar, this is Gabs." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!" Sharpay shouted out loud that Taylor, Kelsi and Martha immediately stood up. "Where the hell are you?" Sharpay asked. "Do you know how worried I am?"

"I'm sorry. Something happened." Gabriella told her.

"Next time you leave you have to tell us!" Sharpay told Gabriella.

"I'm far away from there. I'm with Alex." Gabriella looked back at the car and saw Troy looking around for her, "Anyway I got to go, I'll see you later alright?" Gabriella told her friend and hung up.

Troy was still looking around when suddenly, "You're done already?" he heard Gabriella's voice and he turned around and smiled, "Where did you go?" he asked.

Both of them got back in the car and Gabriella was feeding him the pastries he bought for her. She was stuffing it in his mouth, Gabriella laughed when Troy was trying to swallow the pastries, once he'd done it he told Gabriella, "Wow, I'm stuffed."

"That's why next time don't make fun with your food." Gabriella told him, "You bought a lot, and I couldn't eat all of it. That's a waste of money."

"Right. Don't talk about love with such a unromantic woman, this is what I called worry." Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, Ms. Montez, what do you want me to do?" Troy asked her. "Have you thought of anything yet?"

Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"I can do anything for you except eat this pastries." Troy told her.

Gabriella laughed and looked at him. "No rejections?"

"No." Troy told her.

"Can you not call me Ms. Montez anymore? It feels so weird. You can call me Gabriella or anything you want."

Troy just smiled and Gabriella started to speak again, "If you think it is not convenient, then it's alright if you'd call me Ms. Montez."

"Does Alex call you Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella didn't reply, she just looked down she didn't want to say anything about it.

"But I want to call you Ms. Montez, I like it more formal." Troy told her.

"Actually it's okay if you call me Ms. Montez. I like you being formal and all." Gabriella said while blushing.

Troy looked at her and smiled when he saw her blushing, he suddenly spoke, "Ella, put on your seatbelts, we better get going."

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, she remembered that "Ella" was the name her father usually call her. She put on her seatbelt and both of them left the parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can have barbecue here at night." Nadia showed Jessie the charcoal grill. "It's all free."

Jessie smiled at Nadia, "This place is pretty. I really like it."

Nadia nodded and smiled, "I know. Oh and there's a river over there, you and your friends can go fishing."

"How can a girl manage such a big place?" Jessie looked around as she asked Nadia the question.

"Yeah, but before, her father was there and my niece's husband." Nadia explained. "But now they're gone."

"So… where are they?" Jessie asked curiously.

"The guy suddenly disappeared." Nadia replied.

"Disappeared?" Jessie asked Nadia.

Nadia placed her hands over her mouth, "Oh, I said too much today. Because you're so sweet I kind of trusted you."

"So what happened?" Jessie asked.

"My niece told me that she found him in the city. Nadia told Jessie, "Actually she's in the city right now. I feel so bad for her, they look good together, no, they're perfect for each other."

Jessie couldn't believe what Nadia had just told her. She just look at Nadia as Nadia wiper her tears away, "Anyway enough of these tears. I cry too much. So what do you think of the inn?"

"It's pretty. And I like it. I'd tell my friends then I'll just call you to make some reservations." Jessie informed Nadia.

"I—I got to go now." Jessie said as she walked away from Nadia and left the inn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy decide to look around the farmer's market. Both were happy and laughing as they walked together hand in hand. Gabriella was looking at some fruit when Troy decided to walk around and saw the seafood area nearby. He looked at the seafood curiously as he was reminded something about it. Gabriella looked up and saw that Troy wasn't around her then she looked at her side and saw Troy looking at the seafood. She walked towards him and nudged his arm lightly, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I've been here before you know? The seafood here is cheap." Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella remembered the time both of them went to buy seafood at the same market one time when it was her father's birthday. She smiled and asked, "When have you been here?"

"I can't remember." Troy replied. "I don't remember it clearly. Maybe it's my lost memory."

Gabriella remembered one time when she bought fish because Alex liked it, she asked Troy again, "Do you like fish?"

Troy smiled and answered, "Yeah."

"My dad doesn't like it though, he isn't fond of fish." Gabriella replied.

"You suddenly remembered your dad?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied. "Let's go."

Gabriella left and Troy followed. Both of them are enjoying the view, they even played some dart games, Gabriella enjoyed it and Troy decided to leave her for a while and look around.

Gabriella looked at her side as she one a stuffed toy when she couldn't find Troy. She looked around and ran around the market. She finally saw him a few minutes later playing with the pig's head.

Gabriella pushed him slightly, "Hey where did you go? You scared me! I came to look around for you!"

"What?" Troy asked her. "I was just looking around."

"Why did you leave me there?" Gabriella asked him.

"You were enjoying the game to much so I decided to walk around." Troy explained.

"Didn't you know I ran around looking for you? Don't do that again okay?" Gabriella replied.

Troy smiled and teased her, "I guess someone was missing me while I was gone."

"Who missed you?" Gabriella asked as she tried to hide her blush. "H-how can I go home when Mr. Bolton's not around?"

Troy's smile widened and looked down at her face, "Don't be mad anymore Ella. Here I bought you something."

"Why buy these food?" Gabriella looked at him and walked away. "It's a waste and I'm not hungry."

"You don't want it? It's pretty good." Troy looked down at the bag he was holding, he looked up and saw Gabriella walked away. "Ella! Wait for me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was driving back home while Gabriella who sat beside him still kept quiet. "Are you still mad at me?"

Gabriella remained silent, and Troy continued, "I'm sorry I was just walking around and it's not that far, it's only fifty meters away."

"Fifty meters? It's not only fifty meters away. How can you do that you made me so worried." Gabriella told him.

"I'm sorry for making you worried. I promise I'll wait for you next time." Troy told her.

"Just tell me wherever you wanted to go." Gabriella told him and looked at him, "then I won't be angry."

Troy looked at her and smiled, he removed his other hand from the shift gear and took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it, "I'm really sorry, Ella. I won't do it again."

Gabriella just smiled weakly.

"It's traffic, we might get back at the city a little bit late." Troy told Gabriella.

"Sharpay and the others might get worried." Gabriella told Troy.

"We need to leave the highway then." Troy said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I need to drop you off." Troy explained, "Let's go to the main road."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This road doesn't have a traffic jam." Troy told her as they where driving the main road.

"Is it the right road?" Gabriella asked, "Why aren't there any cars?"

"Of course, I know this road." Troy answered, "So you want to hear some music?"

"Sure." Gabriella smiled.

"This is my favorite CD." Troy told her. "The player didn't want to read it."

"It's okay." Gabriella told him. But Troy insisted on pushing the button again when he didn't notice the cat passed by until Gabriella shouted, "Watch out! There's a cat!"

Troy swerved and the car went to the side. "Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

"Wait a minute." Troy told her. "Let me check outside."

Troy left the car and saw one of the wheels was stuck in the mud. "This is bad."

Gabriella left the passenger side and looked at the wheel. "Oh no."

"Wait." Troy told her as he ran back to the driver's seat, he tried to drive it backwards but it wasn't working.

"What are we going to do now?" Gabriella asked.

Troy took a big stone and placed it under the wheel. "I'll try pushing it while you drive."

Gabriella nodded and went over the driver side. Both of them pushed and clutched but it didn't work. Unknown to Troy his mobile phone fell down in the mud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears ran down continuously as Jessie drove back home. She's now aware that during the year Troy was thought to be dead, he was alive living with Gabriella, and they got married. She continued to cry with the thought the Troy could never be with him. Jessie took her phone and tried to call Troy but she couldn't reach him. She parked her car on the side and tried to calm down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was trying to dry off his mobile phone and tried opening it but it wouldn't function.

"What now?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I think it's broken." Troy told her.

"I should've brought my phone along." Gabriella told him. "It's getting cold."

"The fuel is almost empty. Are you cold?" Troy asked. "Oh wait I have a blanket at the back. I'll get it."

"No it's okay. I'm not that cold." Gabriella told him. "I'm fine."

"I'm getting it because I'm cold too." Troy told her. "Damn the phone couldn't get through." Troy told Gabriella as he went out the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie was still sitting at her car, she tried to call Troy a few more times but she couldn't reach him. She decided to call Troy's mother. After a few rings his mom picked up, "Hi Aunt Lucille."

"Oh, hi. Jessie." Lucille greeted her over the other line.

"Is Troy home? I was trying to call his mobile but I couldn't get through." Jessie explained.

"Oh. He went on a business meeting earlier, he must be home by now. Try calling the office, he might be there." Lucille told her.

"Okay thanks." Jessie told her as she hung up the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella were outside waiting for a car to pass by. Both shared the blanket Troy had. Gabriella was shivering from the cold and Troy told her, "You should wait inside, you're cold. I would wait for the car out here."

Gabriella smiled and look up the sky, "Wow there are so many stars."

Troy laugh, "You're cold and yet you want to see stars."

"Look up." Gabriella told Troy. "It's like Dream Forrest."

"Dream Forrest?" Troy asked.

"It's our family inn." Gabriella told him. "That's where I grew up. My mom and dad named it."

"Dream Forrest, it's so pleasant to hear." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled at him and looked down. "Can I ask you one thing?'

"Go ahead." Troy told her.

"When…" Gabriella started she took a deep breath and continued, "when did you start to fall in love with me?"

Troy smiled at her question, "I don't know when it started."

"From the overnight stay at the Lava Springs or the moment you saved me?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe from that time…" Troy answered. "During our first meeting you called me Alex."

"Don't joke. Why are you cold to me back then?" Gabriella asked him.

"No, I think that was that time." Troy told her. "The time I began to develop my secret love for you. From that meeting my heart begins to hurt."

Gabriella just looked at her and Troy continued as he removed the blanket draping over him and draped the entire blanket over Gabriella, "Someone said that if you give up hope, secret love is a paradise. But if you hope too much it's like hell. After I fell in love with you, my heart began to hurt."

Gabriella smiled and Troy hugged her. "It might be harder later in the future. Even if everyone is against our relationship I promise I won't give up."

Gabriella smiled and hugged him with assurance. Troy pulled her back and looked at her intently, both of them looked straight in each other's eyes. Troy closed his eyes and Gabriella followed, Troy slowly placed his lips on her forehead, and then her nose, and finally he placed his lips on hers. They kissed and it was the most wonderful feeling both of them felt at the same place and at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Martha!" Kelsi waved, "See you tomorrow at work."

"Bye girls." Martha waved back, and crossed the street.

As soon as Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor saw Martha's shadow disappeared. Taylor suddenly spoke as they slowly walked away the café. "So Gabs is with Mr. Bolton?"

"Apparently yes." Sharpay answered. "They were out of town, Gabs told me that Mr. Bolton is in some business meeting."

"What time are they heading back to the city?" Kelsi asked her friend.

"Tonight." Sharpay told her and smiled, "You know I'm happy for both of them. Now they're finally together, I guess they're really meant for each other."

"A destiny woved by fate." Taylor added, "too deep but I like it."

Kelsi laughed and nodded, "If Gabs is happy, we're all here for her. I just hope Mr. Bolton regain his memories back. Then everything will work out fine."

"Don't worry Kels, this is just the beginning. He will remember it at the right time. After all Gabs have been through I think she deserve this blessing." Taylor told her. "Why don't we go back to our apartment and wait for Gabi?"

"Right. I'm tired!" Sharpay told the girls. "You know I need my beauty rest."

"Yeah, a drama queen like you certainly needs one!" Taylor giggled.

Kelsi laughed, "That I have to agree."

"Hey! I'm on my way to ultimate stardom! I need to look my best in every occasion. I'd become famous soon" Sharpay said defensively and then laughed.

"As if your dad is not popular enough!" Kelsi said.

"My dad is my dad. I want to make it on my own." Sharpay replied.

The three girls laughed as they head back to their apartment. Unbeknownst to them, Jessie was behind them and decided to follow them and heard everything they said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie walked back to her car and slumped back inside. She tried to take deep breaths and tears fell down in her eyes.

"No, this can't be happening." Jessie told herself as tears continuously fell down in her eyes. She dialed Dave's number and told her, "Uncle Dave can I come over?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella were still in each other's arms as the cold night continues, then suddenly they saw a car driving towards them. Both looked up to each other and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie rang the doorbell at Dave's condominium. "Hi Jessie, why did you call me and suddenly decided to come by tonight?"

"Remember the girl you hired?" Jessie asked Dave.

"Girl?" Dave asked back. "Which girl?"

"The one that Troy hated and you liked." Jessie told him.

"Oh, Ms. Montez?" Dave replied, "She's such a hard worker that's what I heard. What about her?"

"Yes, that's her. Gabriella Montez, she's the girl who took care of Troy when he was missing for a year." Jessie told Dave.

Dave's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"They were together for a year then Troy disappeared from her, that's when Troy came back to us. Uncle Dave, I don't want to lose Troy what should I do?"

"You won't lose Troy." Dave told her.

"No you don't understand!" Jessie stood up and shouted, "I will never give up Troy, he's mine I will never give up! Never!"

With that she left Dave and slammed the door shut. Dave gloomily sat on his couch and took his mobile phone.

"Hello. I think we need some immediate actions." Dave told the guy on the other line. " I think we've got some problems."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's how it worked." Gabriella told Troy, "Our strength was not enough, if we've stayed there for the night we would've died."

"No I don't think so." Troy answered.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"We could've spent the night together though." Troy answered, "What a pity."

"You're a pervert." Gabriella told Troy but laughed. "You think bad things."

"I'm just joking." Troy laughed. "But seriously, it's a pity. Two persons watching Stars together, its cool. I wish we could've stayed there longer."

"Oh my. Why being so romantic all of a sudden." Gabriella asked.

"Why did I pick the wrong person? You're so unromantic Ella." Troy replied.

"Oh a cat!" Gabriella suddenly shouted and pointed in front.

"What? Where?" Troy stopped and looked to where Gabriella was pointing.

Gabriella laughed, "You should be focused while you drive!"

Troy looked at her and also laughed, "You are devious, Ella."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie parked her car in front of Troy's house. She decided to wait for him there and talked to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for taking me home." Gabriella told Troy. "The day passed by slow and I feel lucky to go with you. You should go and get some rest Mr. Bolton, it's been a long day for you."

Troy smiled, "Okay. But I want you to do something."

"About what?" Gabriella asked. "Say it."

"I want you to choose. Number one, Mr. Bolton. Number two, Sir. Number three, Troy. You always call me Mr. Bolton or Sir. It's too formal, I don't like it, but I'll let you choose what you want to call me." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled and said "I'll choose number three then. I'll call you Troy. Troy. Hey Mr. Bolton."

Troy sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll go now."

"Wait!" Gabriella held his arm. "I'm just joking, but you're the one who told me to choose."

Troy smiled and grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug and said, "If I knew we would be happy, we should've been together long ago. Thank you for accepting me."

Gabriella smiled and replied, "Thanks for being here with me."

Both smiled as they hugged each other under the city's moonlight and in front of Gabriella's apartment building.

"If I knew this would happen then I shouldn't have let that car save us." Troy told her as they broke their hug. "That way we could spend the rest of the night together alone."

"We have work tomorrow." Gabriella told her, "We can see each other anytime."

"Then let's meet tomorrow." Troy answered, "I don't want to lose contact with you, and please don't leave, don't go anywhere."

"That depends on your performance." Gabriella answered.

"I'm serious, Ella. Don't leave me." Troy told her.

"I won't go anywhere." Gabriella answered. "I will always stay with you, Troy. But will you leave me?"

Troy hugged her again and replied, "I'm stuck with you. I can't go anywhere. Not without you."

"I think you should go home and take some rest. It's already past midnight." Gabriella told him as she broke their hug. "Go on. Hurry."

"I'll go now." Troy told her. Troy was about to get in but Gabriella suddenly told him.

"Oh yeah, don't break the traffic rules!" Gabriella told him.

Troy laughed and went back and pinched Gabriella's cheek. "You treat me like a child."

Troy went in his car and opened his window. Gabriella smiled at him, Troy told her, "Get inside it's cold out here."

"I want to see you go." Gabriella told him.

"But I want to see you get in." Troy told her.

"Go now." Gabriella instructed him.

"Okay." Troy smiled as he started the engine and left the building.

Gabriella looked at the car as it drove away. She smiled and went in her building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gabriella went inside her apartment, she covered her ears as Sharpay shouted, "GABRIELLA MONTEZ, why did you come home so late?"

"Ow, my ears." Gabriella suddenly said.

"You're more worried about your ears?" Sharpay asked, "All of us are worried about you."

"I'm sorry. He called me all of a sudden." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"It's already past midnight! You know, we thought something happened to you!" Sharpay told her.

"I'm sorry, guys that I worried you." Gabriella told them and smiled, "Let's just go to sleep alright?"

"Gabs, it's okay. She justs wants details. You know. Like we do." Taylor told her.

"Sharpay's the most eager one, she's just over exaggerating the situation. You know she can be such a drama queen." Kelsi added. "So spill."

"Let's just forget today and sleep okay?" Gabriella smiled at them.

"Without telling us no way. We waited this long for you to spill the beans." Sharpay demanded. "So we won't allow you to fall asleep. Not until you tell us what happened."

Gabriella laughed, "Don't worry guys, you're my best friends. I'll tell you after I finish taking a bath okay?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was driving back home, he was still laughing on his own as he remembered all the things he did with Gabriella. He just simply couldn't put away the smile on his face.

He arrived home and parked his car and saw Jessie's car waiting for him in front. He turned off his car's engine and left his car.

Jessie saw him and she also came out of her car. "Hey Troy." She greeted him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I apologize for not posting up for so long. I guess I was kind of busy and all. =) But here's the 13th chapter. I hope you guys will like it. Please read and review! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Those Three Words

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 14: Those three words

Troy was driving back home, he was still laughing on his own as he remembered all the things he did with Gabriella. He just simply couldn't put away the smile on his face.

He arrived home and parked his car and saw Jessie's car waiting for him in front. He turned off his car's engine and left his car.

Jessie saw him and she also came out of her car. "Hey Troy." She greeted him.

"Why are you here so late? It's past midnight already." Troy asked her.

"I couldn't contact you so I decided to wait up for you. So how's your meeting today?" Jessie asked him.

"How long did you wait?" Troy asked her.

"Not that long, I just arrived a few minutes before you." Jessie lied. "I know you would go home late."

Troy just looked at her.

"I just missed you Troy." Jessie told him.

Troy sighed and said, "Jessie, let's talk."

Jessie looked at Troy as he began to walk away from his house, and Jessie reluctantly followed. Both Jessie and Troy arrived at the park, Troy ushered Jessie to sit down in one of the benches near them. But sat in silence for a while until Jessie spoke, "We've been together for ten years now. I feel so secure when I'm with you. Whenever I come out late because of projects from school, you'd patiently wait for me and after that we'll buy some ice cream and eat all the way home. I won't forget those memories forever Troy."

Troy looked at her for a while then looked away as he began to speak, "I'm sorry if I'd keep you waiting."

Jessie tried to hold back her tears, she knew something was going to happen, so she continued, "Don't be sorry, Troy. There's a long road ahead of us, right?"

This time Troy pulled out the necklace Jessie had given him when he just came back from the accident. He took Jessie's hand and placed the necklace on her palm. Troy spoke and looked directly into her eyes, "I hope you'll find someone who won't make you wait. Someone who won't make you sad, and unhappy, I hope you'll find a person who'll only love you."

Jessie couldn't look at Troy, she was utterly speechless, and tears started cascading down her eyes, she couldn't say anything. Troy continued to speak, "I thought I can do that. But it seems that I couldn't do it. I'm really sorry, Jess."

"It's because of Gabriella Montez, right?" Jessie asked.

Troy looked at her and kept quiet. Jessie continued to speak, anger rose inside her, "Who is she? You've only seen her several times." Jessie huffed, "What a devious girl she is. Do you think she's going to be helpful to you?"

Troy looked at her, "I never thought that of her."

Jessie shook her head in disbelief, "You're insane! She's confusing you- she's just new to you that's why. I understand, she's new but you'll get over it. But Troy, it hurts! Why can't you understand that what you're doing hurts me too much?"

"This is me, I love her and you can hate me for that." Troy told her. "I know you're hurt right now so hate me a hundred times more. Also don't forgive me it's okay for me. I got to go."

Troy stood up and started walking away but Jessie stopped him when she suddenly started to speak again, "Love?" Jessie said, "You never told me that you loved me. Now it's easy for you to say you love her? That's not love Troy, you're just confused, and I will prove it to you. I won't let you go away like this Troy, never! You'll come back to me whether you like it or not."

Troy tried to hold back his tears, he felt sorry for his best friend, but he has to do this, or she'll be hurting more in the future. He didn't say anything and started to walk again and left Jessie alone.

Jessie couldn't hold back anymore, and started to cry out loud of despair and hurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't sleep. She was just lying in her bed thinking, she just told her best friends what happened earlier and all of them are happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie was now back in her car and looking at the necklace she gave Troy. She continued to cry and she still couldn't believe what happened. She didn't want to admit that Troy only saw her as a best friend. She continued to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy just entered his room and sat down on his bed. He felt bad that he had to hurt his best friend but he had no choice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dave was walking along the hallways when he bumped into someone. Troy and Dave looked up and saw each other in the hallway, "Hey Troy." Dave greeted the lad.

"Hey uncle. Good to see you again." Troy asked him.

"Yeah nice to see you again. It's been a while since we last saw each other. How are you?" Dave smiled.

"I'm good. Hey uncle, do you have a meeting?" Troy asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But it's after lunch, why what's up?" Dave asked Troy.

"Can you spare a minute for me? I need to talk to you about something." Troy told him.

"Sure, let's go to your office." Dave told Troy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kelsi." Ms. Kim started. "Now that our exhibitions are quite stable. Mr. Bolton informed me about setting up new exhibits."

"He just informed you today?" Kelsi asked while she was doing the employees performance chart on a manila paper.

"Yes, he wanted to organize a development department. We need four people in the group, one in sales, etc. You're one of those people that I recommend to be in the department and Mr. Bolton asked me to be in there too. So we need two more people to fill in the job. So what do you think?"

"Thank you Ms. Kim. But I think we can hire the people who got the most impressive performance during our work here. Look at these." Kelsi showed the performance chart to her senior and Ms. Kim looked at it. Kelsi started to speak again, "I think that Ms. Cox and Ms. Montez have the best performance and we can utilize their skills in the new department that Mr. Bolton is going to develop."

"Great job, Kelsi." Ms. Kim smiled, "But Ms. Montez resigned although I haven't accepted her resignation yet."

"Good morning, Ms. Kim." Gabriella told Ms. Kim.

Ms. Kim looked around and saw Gabriella she smiled and asked- "I thought you wanted to resign?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Kim." Gabriella told her. "If I didn't talk to you personally. But I realized that I made a mistake. I want to work here."

"Good thing, I didn't accept your resignation." Ms. Kim. "Well, then if you have problems you can talk to me alright? Don't disappear again. I'm giving you another chance."

"Thank you Ms. Kim!" Gabriella smiled.

"You're welcome, now you have to go with us to our new headquarters." Ms. Kim informed him.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You, me, Ms. Neilsen and Ms. Cox are assigned to the development department that Mr. Bolton started." Ms. Kim informed her. "So go and get Ms. Nielsen and Ms. Cox. We'll meet ouside."

Gabriella smiled and hugged Ms. Kim. "Okay ma'am. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gabriella then released her and went towards the staff room to get Kelsi and Martha.

Ms. Kim laughed at Gabriella's gesture and thought of her as a sweet girl. She was happy that she came back and took back her resignation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you broke up with Jessie." Dave repeated after Troy told him the news.

"Yeah, I decided to end it now rather than later because it will be hard for her if I let this on." Troy told his uncle.

Dave looked at him, "So you've already decided. Are you sure about her? Maybe you're just confused."

Troy looked outside his windows, "Uncle, do you believe in destiny?"

Dave laughed at Troy's question, "That belief is outdated already Troy."

"Yes, but I never believed it nor found it. So I thought that Jessie is the woman destined to be with me. But it's not the same, I knew deep inside that my destiny would be different, I'm not clear about it but I had these strange feeling that Gabriella and I have met before." Troy replied and smiled. "And I love her she's the only one in my eyes."

"Destiny, as you knew I don't believe in those things." Dave told Troy. "But I believe that you love her. You can't choose love right?" Dave smiled at Troy and looked at the clock. "Anyway, I got to go. I'm going to have a meeting."

"Oh alright." Troy replied. "Talk to you soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jessie?" Jessica, Jessie's mother called her as she entered the room, "The sun is up why aren't you awake yet? Did you stay up late last night?" Jessica climbed on to Jessie's bed and pulled down the covers that covered Jessie's face.

"Jessie baby, what's wrong?" Jessica asked worriedly. "What happened to you Jessie?"

"Nothing, I just did a lot of work. I'm tired." Jessie said lowly.

Jessica placed her hand on Jessie's forehead, "Oh my gosh, you have a fever! Let's take you to the hospital."

"No, mom. I'm fine I just need some rest." Jessie told her.

"No, get up. I'll bring you to the hospital." Jessica told her daughter. "Get up Jessie!"

"No!" Jessie shouted and she pushed her mother off from her.

"What has happened to you?" Jessica asked Jessie. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm alone. Just leave me along. I have nothing now.." Jessie told her mother. "I'll be alright soon, mom."

Jessie then lied back down to her bed.

"What happened to you?" Jessica asked her daughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was so happy that she decided to call Troy but Troy beat her to it, her phone rang and she answered it immediately. "Hello?"

"Wow you pick up your phone so fast." Troy teased her and laughed. "You surprised me."

"Actually I was about to call you." Gabriella replied.

"I'm quiet surprised but it sounded good to me." Troy told her. "Where are you?"

"At the exhibit. Actually I have some good news to tell you." Gabriella told him.

"Me too. You tell me first." Troy told her.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Can we meet up?" Gabriella asked him and Troy laughed.

"You sounded like you won something. You sound so happy Ella." Troy told her.

"Very funny. I am happy, anyway where do you want to eat?" Gabriella asked Troy. Suddenly Troy saw he got a call waiting, "Ella, I'll call you later. I've got another phone call. Then we'll decide where to eat okay? Bye."

With the both hung up the phone. Gabriella smiled as she flipped down her mobile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie was putting some make-up and as soon as she's done she picked up her phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

Gabriella immediately answered the phone and Jessie started to speak as soon as Gabriella picked up her phone, "This is Jessie, we need to meet up. I'll wait for you at my office. See you in an hour."

Jessie then hung up the phone and Gabriella was shocked to say anything and just stood still.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy just finished talking with a client and decided to call back Gabriella but the lines were busy. He kept redialing but to now avail so he decided to leave a voicemail, "Why is the line busy. Who's calling you Ella? I'll pick you up at the exhibit okay?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella arrived at Jessie's office half an hour later. She saw a statue that has cameras pasted on different parts of his face. Gabriella looked down and saw a car "Troy Bolton made by Jessie Daniels."

"That's Troy." Jessie started to speak up as soon as she saw Gabriella looking at the statue. "I made it during the time everyone thought that he was dead. I didn't believed them, I kept on believing that he's coming back and he's alive and healthy."

Gabriella didn't say anything but looked down on the floor. "You guys can take a two hour lunch break." Jessie told her staff.

As soon as Jessie's staff left, she looked at Gabriella and said, "Come in my office."

Jessie offered her a drink, "Here, drink." Jessie took her cup and started to sip some coffee.

Gabriella just looked at her and decided to ask, "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Actually I want to listen to you." Jessie told her as she placed her cup down. "I should ask your question to you though, do you have something to say to me?"

Gabriella just looked at her and unable to say anything, Jessie smiled at her wickedly and said, "You are quiet, very well then, I want to ask you first. Are you with Troy yesterday?"

Gabriella continued to stare at her as Jessie continued to speak, "Troy came back late last night. What did you do?"

Gabriella just looked at her and Jessie rolled her eyes, "Why do you keep staring at me? If there's nothing you did, then just tell me. Are you scared that if you really did something, I would be mad?" Jessie asked.

Gabriella was about to speak but Jessie cut her off, "Let me tell you this Gabriella. I've been with Troy for fifteen years. I told you earlier that when others said that he's dead, I didn't believe it. A girl like you who just popped up from nowhere can't change the love between Troy and me."

"If you are that confident, why did you bother to call me to come here?" Gabriella asked Jessie.

Jessie rolled her eyes and said, "Troy is not interested at anything. But now when you came he found you interesting. I'm just reminding you that you don't know anything about him. I know you're going to tell me it's about love and destiny? I don't think so, but I know something, that meeting us is wrong. Don't you think so Gabriella?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked Jessie.

"You're a toy Gabriella. You'd only hinder Troy's future. I don't lack any confidence but I believe that there is a line that sets you and him apart."

Gabriella then stood up and said, "Why do I have to listen to you?" She started leaving when Jessie spoke again.

"Because you don't know him too well. When you continue this relationship with him, Troy will sacrifice a lot of things for you. You are the only key in Troy's good future." Jessie told her.

Gabriella turned back and started to speak, "It took you ten years to know him well, and you wasted ten years to get nothing. What about love? If you're not worried about your reasons then I can love Troy openly. Excuse me but I better leave."

Jessie couldn't believe what Gabriella told her and she slammed the teacup away from her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy just arrived from the exhibit building and turned off his car. He then went out and looked around and didn't see Gabriella anywhere. He then tried to call her but her phone was off.

Kelsi just came out from the building and saw Troy outside. "Good evening, Mr. Bolton." Kelsi greeted.

"Oh hey Kelsi. Have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

"Oh, I thought she was with you. I wonder where she'd been." Kelsi answered. "Did you tell you'll meet her here?"

"Yeah." Troy answered.

"Called her?" Kelsi asked again.

"Yeah I just did." Troy replied.

"Well, maybe she's going home. You can wait for her there with us." Kelsi offered him.

"Okay. Let's go then." Troy told Kelsi.

Both of them hopped in Troy's car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella just arrived in her apartment. She sighed as she remembered her conversation with Jessie earlier. She shook her head and decided to forget it so she took out her keys and placed it in the keyhole and entered the dark apartment room. When she opened the lights she was surpised when her friends, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Troy came out of nowhere and popped up some party poppers.

"Surprise! Congratulations for the promotion Gabi!" All of them greeted her.

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls all day?" Troy asked her as he gave her a party hat and helped her put it on her head.

"I'm sorry. I just need to do something." Gabriella smiled at him. "So you guys now him already?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely, we had some heart to heart talk with Troy here." Chad told Gabriella.

"Chadster! You scared him?" Gabriella giggled.

"Actually no. We kind of got along, immediately." Troy told Gabriella.

"Yeah, we like him Gabs. He's a keeper." Ryan commented.

"Thanks guys." Troy told the boys. "I'm flattered."

"You're letting his ego get bigger." Gabriella joked.

"Hey that's mean." Troy told her and pouted.

"I'm just joking." Gabriella laughed.

"Prove it." Troy told her.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out and said, "No."

"You are so unromantic Ella." Troy laughed.

"I know." Gabriella giggled.

"So why don't we get this party started shall we?" Zeke asked everyone.

"Right." Gabriella agreed.

"Blow you candles Gabi." Jason told Gabriella as he held the cake in front of her.

"Happy Birthday…" Chad looked around and scratched his head as soon as he realized that "Oops, sorry."

Everyone laughed. Taylor patted his back. "That's okay Chad."

"We still love you Chad." Gabriella added.

"What about me? You haven't said you love me yet!" Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. Everyone was staring at her.

"Well?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella glared at Troy where Troy just grinned innocently as if he didn't do anything.

Everybody was waiting for Gabriella and looking at her. She looked at Troy and smiled as she blushed furiously "I love you, Troy."

And with that, everyone cheered and Troy carried Gabriella and hugged her tightly, "I love you too. I love you so much."

And with those three words being said to each other, both of them where in instant bliss. Everyone was so touched with their affections for each other.

"So now we eat." Chad announced. "I'm starving."

"Way to ruin a moment Chad." Kelsi laughed.

"That's our Chadster alright." Gabriella said and giggled. She looked at Troy and smiled at him. "I love you, Troy." She told told him softly.

"I love you too, Ella. No one could ever replace you in my heart." Troy told her. "You're my everything. You're my Ella.

They continued to stare lovingly at each other as the others dig in on the food they prepared for this special occasion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's the next chapter guys! Please do read and review. =) I tried to finish this chapter before the month ends. I hope you like it. Please do read and review so I can get a feedback of the story. Thank you for reading my story. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can and also I want to say thank you for those people who put me and my story in their story alert/favorite story/favorite author lists. Once again thank you so much! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Lucille and Gabriella

Save the Last Dance

Chapter 15: Lucille and Gabriella

Gabriella just arrived in her apartment. She sighed as she remembered her conversation with Jessie earlier. She shook her head and decided to forget it so she took out her keys and placed it in the keyhole and entered the dark apartment room. When she opened the lights she was surpised when her friends, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Troy came out of nowhere and popped up some party poppers.

"Surprise! Congratulations for the promotion Gabi!" All of them greeted her.

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls all day?" Troy asked her as he gave her a party hat and helped her put it on her head.

"I'm sorry. I just need to do something." Gabriella smiled at him. "So you guys now him already?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely, we had some heart to heart talk with Troy here." Chad told Gabriella.

"Chadster! You scared him?" Gabriella giggled.

"Actually no. We kind of got along, immediately." Troy told Gabriella.

"Yeah, we like him Gabs. He's a keeper." Ryan commented.

"Thanks guys." Troy told the boys. "I'm flattered."

"You're letting his ego get bigger." Gabriella joked.

"Hey that's mean." Troy told her and pouted.

"I'm just joking." Gabriella laughed.

"Prove it." Troy told her.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out and said, "No."

"You are so unromantic Ella." Troy laughed.

"I know." Gabriella giggled.

"So why don't we get this party started shall we?" Zeke asked everyone.

"Right." Gabriella agreed.

"Blow you candles Gabi." Jason told Gabriella as he held the cake in front of her.

"Happy Birthday…" Chad looked around and scratched his head as soon as he realized that "Oops, sorry."

Everyone laughed. Taylor patted his back. "That's okay Chad."

"We still love you Chad." Gabriella added.

"What about me? You haven't said you love me yet!" Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. Everyone was staring at her.

"Well?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella glared at Troy where Troy just grinned innocently as if he didn't do anything.

Everybody was waiting for Gabriella and looking at her. She looked at Troy and smiled as she blushed furiously "I love you, Troy."

And with that, everyone cheered and Troy carried Gabriella and hugged her tightly, "I love you too. I love you so much."

And with those three words being said to each other, both of them where in instant bliss. Everyone was so touched with their affections for each other.

"So now we eat." Chad announced. "I'm starving."

"Way to ruin a moment Chad." Kelsi laughed.

"That's our Chadster alright." Gabriella said and giggled. She looked at Troy and smiled at him. "I love you, Troy." She told told him softly.

"I love you too, Ella. No one could ever replace you in my heart." Troy told her. "You're my everything. You're my Ella.

They continued to stare lovingly at each other as the others dig in on the food they prepared for this special occasion.

Gabriella, Troy and the rest are now tidying up the girl's apartment.

"If I knew you'd come here we'd be able to clean up a little more." Gabriella told Troy. "Sorry if our place is messy. Sharpay's here so it's a little bit untidy."

"Nah, that's alright." Troy told Gabriella as they entered Gabriella's bedroom. The others are still outside chatting and laughing happily, Troy insisted Gabriella to show him her bedroom. Which Gabriella agreed after a few tries.

"So here it is." Gabriella smiled, "My bedroom."

Troy looked around and smiled, "It's cozy." Troy saw a stuffed animal placed in Gabriella's bed. "You like stuffed animals?" He asked as he took it and played with it.

"It was a gift." Gabriella answered as she tried to take it away from Troy. But Troy didn't give it back to her. "Someone important must've given you this toy." He smiled at her.

"It's just a gift." Gabriella tried to take it away from him again, she managed to hold the stomach of the toy and accidentally pressed the button and the toy began to talk. "I love you. I love you."

Troy looked at Gabriella and looked down and released the toy. Gabriella placed it back on her bed and smiled awkwardly, "You now knew that you shouldn't go into a girl's room. There's a lot weird stuff we have here." Gabriella tried to joke, but she knew she wasn't successful.

"Alex gave you that toy right?" Troy asked her. Gabriella just smiled and looked down.

"Oh right." Gabriella suddenly said, "You called me earlier but my phone died on me."

"Oh I talked to my Uncle Dave." Troy told her.

"T-the vice-president?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy looked at her, "Don't worry."

"Are you close to him?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, he's more like a father to me. I'm closer to him than to my dad. He's the one who gives me advices. Especially when my dad and I clash." Troy told Gabriella. "If not for him. I wouldn't hire you. So I told him and he supports us."

"Now I feel grateful to him." Gabriella smiled and said. "Please say thank you."

"Hey Gabster! Come out here and help!" Chad shouted.

"Alright Chadster. I'm coming!" Gabriella replied back.

Troy raised his eyebrow and said, "Chadster and Gabster?"

"We've been calling each other that since we're little." Gabriella shrugged.

"Really?" Troy replied, "Why don't you call me Troyster."

Gabriella scrunched up her nose, "Ew.. not nice." She then couldn't help but giggle. "Come on let's go."

Troy laughed as well, "You're gonna pay for that."

Both of them stood up and left Gabriella's bedroom to join their friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ella." Troy said as Gabriella walked beside him with both of her hands encircled his right arm.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked. They were walking towards the apartment's parking lot.

"I heard that the team leader in your new department is really strict." Troy told her.

"Then?" Gabriella answered.

"He let's his staff work overtime and let them out late for lunch and doesn't give them overtime fees." Troy continued.

"That's mean." Gabriella told him. "He should take care of his staff you know. Who's going to work with him if he's like that?"

"Well you're right." Troy told him.

Gabriella smiled and said nothing.

"I was thinking, are you free this weekend?" Troy asked her.

"I'm not doing anything this weekend." Gabriella replied back, "Why?"

"I was planning to introduce you to my parents." Troy responded back and Gabriella just looked at him.

"Don't worry." Troy smiled at her, "They'll like you."

"But.." Gabriella started to speak but Troy held her hand to stop her, he squeezed it lightly and said, "Don't worry. It's better if they found out now. Because they'd still find it out sooner or later."

"Actually, I spoke to Jessie last night and I told her everything." Troy told her, "I feel bad to her but I decided I want to be with you."

Gabriella smiled. "It's late you better go now."

"After the mushy stuff I told you, you just want me to leave?" Troy joked.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm flattered and I couldn't say anything. But thanks. But we have work tomorrow, so you need to rest."

"Fine, fine. I love you." Troy told her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." Gabriella replied while hugging Troy.

Troy released her and kissed her forehead. "That's more like it. I'm off now. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Troy." Gabriella smiled and waved as she saw Troy left the parking lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss what's up?" Henry asked as he saw Dave sitting alone at the bar drinking some scotch.

"We need to make a plan to kill him." Dave told him.

"But isn't it enough that he forgot all his memories?" Henry asked.

"No because sooner or later he'll remember everything." Dave glared at him, "I've wanted Jack's position all this time. With Troy around that will never happen!" Dave told him. "I've spent all my life at that company that Jack and I built. Yet I get nothing."

"You got a lot." Henry mumbled but Dave heard him.

"Shut up and don't talk." Dave told him as he slammed his drink on the table. "Now I'm planning to put the company down by starting to transfer money from the company's account to the secret account. If all else fails, we need some back up plan."

Henry nodded and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning son." Lucille said as she set up the breakfast table.

"Good morning mom, dad." Troy greeted them as he sat down on the chair.

"How come I never see Jessie drop by anymore?" Jack asked his son.

"Maybe she's a little busy Jack." Lucille informed her husband. "You know how kids work nowadays."

Troy remained silent. "I know." Lucille said excitedly, "Why don't you invite Jessie to have lunch with us Troy? She's like family."

"Yes, son." Jack told Troy. "She's like a family and I want to see her. Call her and tell her to eat lunch with us. I'm going to be busy in the coming weeks so I won't be able to find time with my family."

"Actually dad, I want to tell you some…" Troy was cut off by his dad's mobile phone.

Jack answered the phone, while Lucille turned to Troy and asked quietly, "Why what seems to be the problem Troy?"

"Nothing. We'll just talk about it tonight." Troy smiled at his mom and continued to eat his breakfast.

Lucille just looked at her son and decided to ask him later that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was looking around for the department she was supposed to go, carrying four boxes in her hands. After a few minutes of searching on the fifteenth floor, she managed to find their department. She was about to open the door when someone opened it for her and took three of the four boxes from her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you.." Gabriella was stunned when she saw Troy in front of her, "Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Geez. Is that how you greet the person who helped you?" Troy asked her.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be in your office working? You should leave. Go." Gabriella told her.

"Why is it bad to visit my girlfriend on her first day of work?" Troy asked her.

"Yes. Please go. People can see and will see." Gabriella told him.

"Come on, let's go. " Troy told her. "We have a meeting."

"What?" Gabriella asked him quizzically and suddenly it dawned her, "You're our team leader."

Troy laughed and nodded, "About time. Come on, everyone's waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie arrived in the Bolton Mansion, she got off her car entered the house.

"Jessie! Long time no see!" Lucille exclaimed. She smiled weakly and hugged her. Lucille looked at her and saw her face and asked her worriedly, "Have you been eating well dear? Why do look so pale? Is something wrong?"

Jessie then couldn't hold her tears much longer, "Aunt Lucille, what should I do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meeting is adjourned and let's do all our best." Troy smiled at them.

"Yes sir." Everyone said at the same time.

Troy left the department and everyone started to do their assignments whole-heartedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Did Troy do that to you?" Lucille asked Jessie who continued to wipe her tears even after she told Lucille about her breakup with Troy.

"Troy told me." Jessie answered, "He's just confused auntie and I am scared."

"I didn't know about this." Lucille told her, "Don't worry, Jessie. It's all right."

"If the problem is simple then I won't go to you and ask for your help." Jessie said and continued to cry, "but I talked to both of them but they didn't want to break up. Even Gabriella Montez talked back to me."

"What? No. I will never let this happen!" Lucille told her.

Jessie kneeled down and said, "Auntie, I beg you. P-please do whatever you can. I can't live without Troy."

Lucille hugged Jessie affectionately, "I know. Don't worry, Jack and I have already decided that you and Troy are going to get married. Don't cry anymore and just concentrate on the engagement party."

Jessie smirked a little bit and nodded, and continued to shed her tears while being embraced by Troy's mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jessie left, Lucille took the phone and dialed a number. "Hi. This is Lucille Bolton and I want to know about Ms. Gabriella Montez."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry drove Dave's car at his office building. Last night, he was a wreck and Dave decided to take a taxi home and told him to take the car with him. He decided to give the keys back to Dave so he decided to go to his office and hand him the keys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_She was a contractual worker at the exhibition department a few months ago. But she's now a regular in the product department." _One of her husband's secretaries informed her. She tried to breath normally and she continued her thoughts to the girl, _"She graduated in East High and attended U of A for a while taking up medicine but stopped. Both of her parents are dead."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry arrived at Dave's office and his secretary just came out from his office. "Hi sir, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Dave." Henry told his secretary.

"I'm sorry to inform you but he's not yet here." The secretary told him.

"Oh just give him this." Henry handed out the car key. "This is his car key."

"Thank you sir.' The secretary told her. "I'll tell him that you came by Mr.?"

"Just tell him Henry." Henry told her.

"Alright, sir." The secretary said. Henry left Dave's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa. I'm tired!" Kelsi said as she slouched over the big sofa chair at their company's lounge area.

"Well we've been working non-stop. This is our first break." Gabriella told her.

"I know and I'm so tired!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Here's your coffee." Martha told them as she handed them their coffee cups.

"Thanks." Kelsi and Gabriella both said at the same time.

"Wow I'm complete exhausted!" Martha said.

"Glad to have someone side with me." Kelsi teased.

"Hey I am tired. But I'm not complaining. It's work." Gabriella said defensively.

"I'm just teasing Gabs." Kelsi laughed. Gabriella giggled as well.

"Hi girls, do you mind if I join you?" Ms. Kim asked.

"No not at all." Martha smiled at her.

Ms. Kim joined them and started conversations with them. Suddenly, Gabriella's mobile phone rang. "Excuse me." Gabriella told her friends as she stood up and walked away from them. She picked up the phone and greeted, "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said and suddenly her faced looked pale and nervous. "Hi ma'am, how are you?"

Kelsi noticed the sudden change of Gabriella's face. She just looked at her until after Gabriella finished talking on the phone.

"Oh, okay. I will." Gabriella said and then she hung up.

Gabriella went back to the table and excused herself, "Excuse me but I need to go somewhere. So I have to leave." Ms. Kim and Martha nodded while Kelsi looked at her and watched her leave. After a few seconds, Kelsi decided to follow Gabriella.

"Gabs, wait up." Kelsi said as she ran towards Gabriella. She grabbed Gabriella's arms and pulled her aside after Gabriella pushed the elevator's button. "Who's over the phone? Why do you look so pale all of a sudden?"

Gabriella didn't answer but just looked down.

"Who is it?" Kelsi asked. "Tell me."

Gabriella didn't answer. "If you don't tell me right now. I'll follow you."

Gabriella sighed and looked at her, "It's Troy's mother."

Kelsi gasped, "She found out? Wait. Don't go! She'll blame you and she'll hurt you."

The elevator rang signaling that it had arrived on the floor, Gabriella smiled at her best friend and said, "Don't worry about it Kels. Don't tell Troy about this, okay?"

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"Don't tell him okay?" Gabriella told her again before the elevator closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry was at the same elevator and noticed Gabriella. He suddenly felt she looked familiar and tried to get a glimpse of her face. He couldn't remember where he saw her, but as the elevator arrived at the ground floor he tried to remember it again but with no luck.

He saw Gabriella greeted by a man in a suit and ushered her outside the building. He followed her and kept thinking where she saw the girl.

Then riding a taxi, Dave showed up and saw him. Dave walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"About that.." Henry was about to say something but Dave cut him off, "Didn't I tell you not to come here? What if Troy sees us? What should we do?"

"I came here to give the car back to you." Henry told him while scratching his head. "It's not convenient for you, if you don't have your car. I'm sorry if I came here."

Dave sighed and said, "Okay fine. Thanks. Now leave."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, sir. But what's all this about?" Gabriella asked the driver.

"You will know when you meet her." The driver told her. "We'll be there in a while."

Gabriella's phone then vibrated and saw Kelsi in the ID. She switched off her phone and placed it back on her pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi was panicking. She was walking back and forth trying to get a hold of Gabriella but she noticed that Gabriella turned off her phone. She was thinking twice whether to tell Troy or not, she was about to knock on his office but decided against it. She tried calling Gabriella again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy just finished meeting with Ms. Kim. He pinched his nose and all of a sudden he heard someone knocked in his office.

"Come in." Troy said.

Troy looked up and saw Kelsi came in. "What's up Ms. Neilsen?"

"It's about Gabriella." Kelsi told him. "Although she told me not to tell you, but I feel uneasy."

Troy just looked at her quizzically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucille was taking a sip of her tea. She called Gabriella and told her to meet her here at a Japanese restaurant. She was waiting for her driver to take Gabriella in this place.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at it and saw Troy calling her. She decided to ignore it and placed it back to her bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was frustrated that his mom wasn't answering her phone. He closed his phone and decided to leave his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella arrived at the Japanese restaurant that Troy's mother planned to meet her.

As soon as she came out from the car, the driver instructed her to go inside the restaurant and into the private room. Gabriella nodded and went inside.

The driver's phone suddenly rang and he answered it, "Hello. Mr. Bolton."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella went in the private room as instructed and there she saw Troy's mother. "Good afternoon, ma'am."

Lucille nodded and said, "Please sit down."

Gabriella nodded and sat down at the chair in front of her.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" Lucille asked her.

"Yes ma'am." Gabriella answered.

"I am Troy's mother." Lucille informed her.

Gabriella felt the tension but she still smiled at her, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

" I will go straight to the point." Lucille told her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry was eating some instant noodles at a convenience store. He was looking at some magazine when he caught the attention of the Wedding magazine where a pair of models was dressed in wedding attire. He suddenly remembered the picture of Troy and Gabriella he saw when he was instructed by Dave to try and take Troy away and kill him

His eyes widened and he ran out of the convenience store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said you're in love with my son. Did I hear that right?" Lucille asked Gabriella firmly.

"Yes." Gabriella said and nodded.

"And you know that Troy is engaged." Lucille asked again.

"Yes." Gabriella said and looked down.

"Then why did you continue to pursue him?" Lucille asked her.

Gabriella didn't answer. Lucille continued, "You are quite a girl, Ms. Montez. What are you trying to do?"

Gabriella looked at her and couldn't find any answer but Lucille continued to speak, "Do you think you can succeed? But Troy's not that easy to get. I will not allow you to continue like this."

Gabriella was speechless and she tried suppressing her tears.

"I don't want you for my son. I don't want him to experience humiliation that my sister got before when she married a driver. I will choose the girl who I want my son to marry, and that's Jessie. I want my son to marry a girl who got the best education in the world." Lucille told her.

Gabriella didn't speak and then Lucilled pulled out at envelope and handed pushed it to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at the enveloped and looked at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy drove his car as fast as he could. He arrived a couple of minutes later and parked his car immediately. He didn't bother to turn off his car but he immediately went out of it and ran directly to the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should be satisfied with that amount I'm giving you." Lucille told Gabriella. "Please stop now and give up." Lucille stood up and was about to leave when Gabriella suddenly said, "The amount's too little."

Lucille looked at her disbelievingly and asked, "What?"

"The money's too little." Gabriella replied.

"You haven't seen the amount yet." Lucille told her wickedly.

"There's no need to look at it." Gabriella said as she pushed the envelope back to Lucille. "I'm not that kind of person that goes around for money. I have a great salary in the company. I don't need the money Mrs. Bolton. If I want to leave him I can, I can sell my lodge back in the mountains and I'll have plenty of money. So I don't think I need the money." A few tears then slipped down on Gabriella's eyes.

"Okay if you don't want the money, then I'm going to tell you this. If you really love him, then you'll leave him. You should understand that.." Lucille was about to continue but Troy barged in all of a sudden.

"Mom!" Troy said as he opened the door of the private room. Lucille was shocked to see Troy at the door so is Gabriella. Troy looked at her mother, then to Gabriella and then to the table where he saw an envelope that he instantly knew that his mother was trying to pay Gabriella off to stay away from him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry if I didn't update as fast as I could. As you all know I'm kind of busy. Anyway here's the new chapter please read and review and thanks to all the people who added me to their alerts and so on. =) Enjoy! :D**


End file.
